Mythical
by TheDemonicPrissyPrincess
Summary: An untold story of a battle between two worlds, Heaven and Hell. It is up to Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev to find the only being that can save their home, a powerful Halfling who's love for a man can alter the results of a devastating war. Rated T for minor adult language, themes, and plenty romance.
1. Chapter 1

Mythical

Chapter 1

With every heavy step, the two strangers walked down the path. With the stars leading them, the smaller companion stopped in the middle of the dirt road, staring at the small bright light up ahead.

"We're close…" She whispered to the tall fellow besides her. He nodded slowly and followed his cohort with a hand on the hilt of his sword. Leading them through the surrounding mist, the redheaded woman headed straight to the light, the man close behind. As the light developed, the strangers came across a cottage, brighter lights shining through the windows. The woman lifted her white gloved hand and slowly reached for the doorknob. She gripped the bulb and carefully turned until she felt a click. Looking back to her blonde companion and nodding for approval, she swung the door open.

"8 ORDERS OF EVERYTHING ON THE MENU AND 4 GALLONS OF BEER!" Lina Inverse screamed at the waiter with red burning hungry eyes, the waiter yelped and quickly ran back to the kitchen.

"And some bread!" Gourry Gabriev cheerfully ordered with a goofy smile. He gave Lina a big smile, making her roll her eyes for the lack of common sense that Gourry did not have. Lina pretended to listen to Gourry as he explained with great enlightenment about his newborn likeness with Jellyfish. Lina stared out the window, tired from the tedious journey. It started raining heavily outside and Lina thanked the gods she found the restaurant in time. How long has she been on this miserable world? More than 200 years, Lina answered herself. She leaned her hand against her face and sighed lightly. 200 years since Dragon God Cepheid threw Gourry and herself down to Red Orb. Lina had to admit, she would have given up searching the first week if Gourry was not there with her, always reminding her purpose on Red Orb. Lina turned her view to her blonde companion. He was happily talking to her without noticing that she was not paying any attention to him. 200 years and still a big dumb goofball, Lina smirked. Gourry could not be any dumber.

"And Jellyfishes love to float like I-"

"Gourry, do you regret coming down to Red Orb?" Lina interrupted him. He tilted his head in a puzzled way.

"Not really… It is our job, isn't it? We have to serve under the Old Man for all eternity since we're Arch Angels, right?" Gourry scratched behind his head with a more perplex look than before. Lina sighed and broke out a half smile.

"His name is Cepheid, not Old Man, Gourry." She corrected him with a soft chuckle. Gourry shrugged his shoulders and watched Lina pout. "Sometimes, Gourry… I would rather be in the clouds, flying around with my wings exposed, than on this idiotic planet where we have to hide our wings from these stupid gullible human beings." Lina grumbled, she folded her arms across her chest and continued to grumble. Gourry chuckled softly at the sight of her anger. He had eventually come to love the sight of her angry face.

"But if the Old Man didn't appoint us the job, we wouldn't have met each other and I wouldn't have gotten to know you, Lina!" Gourry grinned, Lina blushed with an annoyed pout. She hated it when Gourry embarrasses her with compliments. But it was true. If Cepheid did not order the hunt, she would not have ever met Gourry.

"I guess…" Lina muttered while looking away nervously. Gourry smiled at her causing her to blush. "But we would've met each other in the battlefield!" Lina argued, she ignored Gourry's big smile and looked away with irritation. She blinked when she noticed many waiters carrying four trays walking carefully towards their table.

"Time to eat!" Gourry and Lina grabbed their utensils and waited patiently as each waiter placed the trays in front of their faces. "LET'S EAT!"

* * *

Standing in a dark clearing with the moonlight shining through the trees, a dark silhouette slowly walked out of the dark trees, the rain splashing against his black cloak. He watched as the two Arch Angels fought over their dinner. He rolled his eyes and paid no attention to the soft footsteps behind him.

"When are you going to learn how to sneak up to people, you Idiot?" He cursed softly from under the black hood over his head. He turned around and glared at the dark shadow in the trees.

"Watch your mouth, Val, or I'm going to tell on you." Two amethyst eyes glowed in the dark. The hooded creature scoffed. He pulled off his black cloak and dumped it on the wet grass. Brushing his turquoise hair back and shaking off the light rain, Val glared at the dark shadow behind him. He could hear the snickering coming from the creature's mouth. Val looked away and continued to watch the two Arch Angels.

"What the fuck do you want? I'm busy." Val folded his arms. The dark silhouette chuckled softly.

"I was just worried about my little Val, that's all."

"Stop talking through your ass and tell me what you want." Val scowled. He turned to face the mysterious dark creature in the shadows. It flashed a sinister grin across its pale face.

"You know me so well…" Val rolled his eyes and watched closely as the being leaned against a nearby tree trunk. "I wanted to remind you about our accord, Val."

"I know what needs to be done." Val told him, his red eyes squinted with annoyance at the creature. "Rather, do you know you're part of the agreement?" The being in the shadows let out a soft chuckle. Val caught the small token that was thrown at him and cautiously looked at it.

"A Demon will never go against its word, even if it is with an uptight angel like you." The creature snickered. Val glared at the Demon.

"Shut the fuck up." Val stuffed his reward into his pocket and stepped into the heavy rain. His eyes glinted in fury as he watched the two Arch Angels fighting for the last piece of bread through the window. "I'll do what I need to do. You just follow your end of the bargain."

"I think the problem is how you're going to follow YOUR end of the bargain." The Demon whispered into the wind as he vanishes into the shadows. Val stood in silence, his clothes getting drenched in rain as every second pass.

"Gravos. Jiras." Val murmur softly. Two Demons materialized from the dark shadows behind him. The Demons knelt down to one knee and kept their head low. "Where are these Idiots going to go next?"

"To Saillune, Val-Sama." The bigger Demon answered.

"They are going to meet one of Cepheid's messengers tomorrow in the Saillune capital city." The Fox-like Demon squeaked out. Val turned away from the window view and faced the two lesser Demons. They gulped and lowered their heads.

"Gravos, gather the Demons. Jiras, go to Saillune and report to me when the messenger comes. Tell the Freak to be there."

"Yes Sir!" The Two Demons vanished to do their duties. Val slicked his wet bangs out of his face and allowed the heavy raindrops to splash on his pale face.

* * *

Lina blinked and turned her view to the window besides her. She scanned the darkness with her red eyes. Her eyes squinted to see a figure of a man in the heavy rain.

"Lina?" Gourry tilted his head. He waved his hand in front of her. Lina snapped out of it and met Gourry's gentle blue eyes. "Are you alright? You just stopped talking in the middle of the conversation."

"Oh, I'm alright, Gourry. I just thought I saw something…" Lina looked back to the window. She sighed lightly and smiled at him. "Let's get back to business. Let me see the scroll that Cepheid gave us." Gourry nodded and began looking through his travel bag. He pulled out an old battered scroll and unraveled it on the table in front of them. It was a map of Red Orb and there were pinpoint locations on the map that were crossed out.

"We're outside of the Saillune border. Filia wants us to meet her there for information." Lina pointed to a city in the map, Gourry scratched the back of his head.

"I thought we were on this world to look for Ame-"

"Gourry, Shhhh!" Lina hushed him loudly. She looked around the restaurant at the human bystanders. "You are supposed to keep quiet, remember?" Lina sighed, Gourry pouted.

"Why?"

"Oh my Cepheid, I told you MILLIONS of times! Just saying her name aloud can make gullible human beings start looking for her again. You remember that epidemic that took place a few years before we arrived on Red Orb? Some Idiotic Demon spread the rumor of the legend and human beings started looking for her just to have their wishes granted or some shit like that..." Lina rolled her eyes. "Filia and I had to come down to Red Orb and stop the outbreak by doing a mass memory erase to every gullible human that believed the legend. I don't want to do that again." Lina groaned. Gourry tilted his head.

"But if the legend is true-"

"And that's why Cepheid doesn't want the news to go around Red Orb so we don't have to kill the humans who are after her too." Lina cleared her throat and pointed at Saillune on the map. "Now, we are going to meet up with Filia at Saillune. She wrote in her letter that she found information and she's going to help US for a change." Lina placed an open letter on the table, Gourry blinked in a bewildered state.

"What kind of information?" Gourry asked, Lina sighed and reached over for the dessert menu.

"Probably some more useless crap that she given us over the years." Lina grumbled while she scanned through the many selections for dessert.

"We got close last time with Filia's help, remember?" Gourry smiled bright, Lina rolled her eyes.

"And that's the only closest we have ever been." Lina pouted. "I have a feeling that we're going to be chasing after this Halfling until the end of time." Lina sighed sadly. As the waiter came by to get their orders again, her eyes averted to the side. Her memories started flashing beyond her sight.

_Flash Back_

Lina burst out of the double doors of her house. Her wide feathered wings released behind her as she leaped into the sky. Flying swiftly through the white clouds, she finally spotted the wreckage near the golden gates. She gasped to see destruction. The great gate appeared dented in from the outside and a large burning hole blown away in the middle as if something got in. Lina noticed a big crowd near the gate and landed gently on the clouds.

"Get out of my way! Cepheid's top Arch Angel coming through!" Lina pushed through the angels. She squeezed through the tight crowd and reached the middle. Lina froze to see a big puddle of blood. In the middle of the puddle, there was a large man with a great beard.

"Phil!" Lina rushed over. The older man choked out blood as he chuckled harshly at the red head. Lina knelt beside him. Her mentor, the leader of Heaven's army, the man who took her under his wing was choking out blood for the first time. "W-What… What the hell happen-"

"Swear word, Lina." The man muttered softly. Lina growled loudly at him, overwhelming tears falling from her eyes.

"FORGET THE SWEAR WORDS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

"Calm down, Lina." Lina looked up. She gasped to see a young woman with long blonde hair. The woman kneeled down besides Phil, she met his eyes and sighed. "Saillune-Sama, how many times have I told you? You are getting older. You can't fight demons alone anymore."

"DEMONS DID THIS TO YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU? I AM YOUR BEST WARRIOR! I COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS FROM FUCKING HAPPENING-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The man roared loudly. Lina gasped and shut her mouth. He coughed out more blood and glared at her. "I knew this was going to happen and I didn't want to risk your life."

"But-"

"Do not worry." The man grumbled. He shut his eyes and sighed. "I am going to live." Lina sighed in relief. She wiped away her tears and noticed his fingers were turning into stone slowly.

"Phil… what's happening?" She asked. She looked up to his face. He smiled wearily and chuckled.

"A curse was placed on me by a lessor Demon. I am not strong enough to fight it." Both his hands suddenly turned into stone. "In a few moments, I will be turned into stone." Phil opened his bright blue gentle eyes and looked upon her face.

"Filia will fill you in on everything you need to know. Besides the limited time we have… Lina, do me a favor." His arms were becoming stone. "Find Gourry Gabriev, he's a superb swordsman with an extraordinary brain. Get him and go down to Red Orb-"

"I am NOT going to Red Orb AGAIN!" Lina complained. She sweat dropped when he glared at her. "O-Okay, I-I'll go."

"Good."

"Why do you want me to go down there?" She watched as the stone flesh crept closer to his shoulders.

"Find my daughter." He whispered. Lina's eyes widen.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Phil."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Lina." He chuckled. "Find my daughter and bring her back to heaven."

"Why? Is she strong? Do I have to kick her ass, Phil? Is she the one who did this to you?"

"Lina…"

"Alright, I'll look for her." Lina rolled her eyes. Phil shut his eyes and as the stone overcame his throat, he sighed.

"When I'm in this state, I will not be able to move and heaven will be unprotected."

"Then why am I going down to Red Orb? Send someone else, I can protect heaven-"

"Powerful Demons will be looking for my daughter as well… Nothing you battled with before." He opened his eyes and met hers. "Find her, Lina. Find her and bring her back home."

"I will." Lina grabbed his stone hand. "I'm going to find your daughter, Phil." Her eyes started to water to see his face slowly trounce with stone. The leader of the angels smirked and lifted his stone hand. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the developing tears with his thumb.

"Lina… Tell her I said… I'm sorry I couldn't protect her and… tell her… and tell her that I always loved her... Despite... Despite her past... and future decisions..." He muttered and with a soft sigh, his face froze into stone.

_Flash back end_

"Don't worry, Lina! I'll still travel around with you!" Gourry suddenly broke the silence. Lina stared at his cheerful smile and smirked.

"I know you will, Gourry."


	2. Chapter 2

Mythical

Chapter 2

"Oh my—it's so hot!" Lina Inverse complained aloud. She lay back in the hay and stretched her arms out. Gourry shrugged and copied her, laying back and stretching his arms out as well. Lina sighed and folded her arms behind her head. She watched the clouds above her as they shifted shapes. It was in the afternoon and they were slowly on their way into the borders of Saillune. As the cart rolled slowly down the road by the oxen, Gourry yawned loudly and shut his eyes, a piece of hay was stuck between his teeth. Lina sighed softly and continued looking up at the sky. Wild thoughts were running through her head. With over 200 years of searching, she had thought she would have found his daughter the second she landed on this planet. But throughout 200 years, she and Gourry traveled all around the world, helping the humans along the way, and still... nothing.

"Filia better have good information because this planet sucks!" Lina angrily pouted, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Thank Cepheid she was born in Heaven and were not like the unlucky fools who arrived through the golden gates by their good deeds on Red Orb.

"Right, Gourry?" Lina turned her head to her sleeping companion. She stared at him for a while and developed a burning blush on her face. Gourry. What is so great about Gourry? She questioned.

"Absolutely nothing." Lina returned to staring into the skies. She pouted and nervously looked back at Gourry. He looked so peaceful even though he knows that there was a raging war against heaven and hell right now.

"Or does he?" Lina sweat dropped. Gourry is not the smartest man in the world. Heck, he's not smart period. Lina reached over and brushed away a strand of his golden hair away from his face. She smiled and retreat her arm back under her head. However, he is not the most intelligent… His heart was the most pure. Lina returned to staring at the clouds. As she stared at the cloud that was a shape of a dragon, her eyelids grew heavy. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Flash back_

Gourry check his surroundings, he was being drag through the grand temple in the center of heaven. Allowing the angry little girl to drag him on the floor by the ends of hair, Gourry marveled at the golden palace. He turned his head and looked at the girl with red hair.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" He asked. The girl groaned loudly and looked over her shoulder.

"We're going to meet up with Filia and she's going to tell us everything we need to know."

"Who's Filia? And who are you?" He tilted his head. Lina sweat dropped. This man… was clueless. Bursting through the double doors to the throne room, she let go of Gourry's hair and marched inside.

"We're here." She said loudly. Gourry stood up easily from the ground and noticed a tall woman with long blonde hair standing in front of the two. He looked over to the little girl and looked back at the tall woman.

"I didn't think you would've found Gourry so quick." The woman smiled. Lina scoffed and crossed her arms.

"If I didn't, you wouldn't tell me what the hell is going on, Filia." Lina grumbled. Filia giggled lightly and turned her eyes to Gourry.

"Well… let's see Cepheid-Sama, shall we?"

_Flash back end_

"Thanks." Lina waved bye to the oxen driver, she smiled as the old man waved back and continued down the road. Lina and Gourry slowly turned around. They stood in front of two double doors. Two heavily armored guards stood with spears in hand.

"I am so hungry! Lina, are you hungry?" Gourry asked. Lina ignored him and walked to the doors, Gourry quickly followed her.

"Halt." Two spears blocked the passageway. "What are your intentions for coming through the city?" A guard asked.

"We're just visiting someone." Lina smiled angelically. The two guards looked at each other. They shrugged and allowed the two travelers to walk pass.

* * *

Lina stood in the capital of Bezeld, the city of the poor. She sweat dropped to see old men and women begging for food from strangers. She grew irritated when the fifth beggar crawled to her for food.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Lina growled. "I DON'T CARRY FOOD AROUND! EVEN IF I DID, I WOULDN'T GIVE YOU ANY!" Lina punted the beggar across the city. Gourry watched as beggars around them crawled away to their homes.

"Wow, Saillune is so poor!"

"We are in Bezeld, you Idiot." Lina snorted. "That oxen driver took us to the wrong city." Lina found a pathetic looking bench and sat down heavily. Gourry sat beside her.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked. Lina sighed and slouched into the bench.

"Saillune is a couple of miles from here and it's still the morning. If we walk, we can be there by late afternoon-" She blinked when Gourry stood up suddenly and smiled at her.

"Let's get going than!" Gourry excitedly stood up from the bench. Lina pouted.

"You sure look happy."

"Do you know what's in Saillune, Lina?" Gourry smirked. "The best Yakiniku in all of Red Orb."

"REALLY?" Lina sprung off the bench.

"Yup! I read it in 'Finest Gourmet in Red Orb'."

"Well, than!" Lina snickered. "What are we waiting for?" She started walking away from the bench. Gourry nodded happily and followed her.

_Flash back_

Gourry stared at the grinning old man in front of him. He sat on a golden throne in a grey dress robe; his long curly beard grew from his chin to between his legs and touching the gold floor. He wore small rectangle glasses and had a gentle glint in his blue eyes. Lina and Filia quickly kneeled before him and hung their heads low, avoiding his eyes. Gourry tilted his head and met the old man's eyes.

"Hi, I'm Gourry! Who are you?" Gourry smiled brightly. Lina and Filia yelped aloud and yanked him to the ground. They pushed his head against the floor.

"PAY YOUR RESPECTS, YOU IDIOT!" Lina knocked his head with her fist. "That is CEPHEID. Our LORD!" The three froze when the old man chuckled softly beneath his breath.

"Now, now, let the boy go, he was just being curious." The old man stood up from his throne and walked up to the group. Lina and Filia instantly stood up to their feet. Gourry looked up at Cepheid as he stood before him. "Take my hand." He gave Gourry his hand. Gourry stared at his hand and carefully took it. Cepheid quickly picked him up to his feet and Gourry felt a sudden warm feeling in his stomach.

"W-Wow, I feel funny." Gourry grinned at the old man. He was a bit taller than Gourry. "Like a very good funny."

"I get that a lot." Cepheid patted Gourry on the shoulder and walk past the group. They followed him to a table with a kettle and cakes. "Now, who is thirsty? Anybody want a cup of tea?"

"Cepheid-Sama, demons broke through the gate." Filia announced suddenly. "Hell is attacking."

"Gourry, would you like cake?" Cepheid cut a piece of cake slowly and placed it on a plate.

"They attacked Phil and disposed of him." Lina whispered sadly. Cepheid passed a cup of tea to Gourry and watched him eat happily.

"This is delicious!" Gourry grinned with bits of cake on his teeth. Cepheid patted him on the shoulder and chuckled.

"It's not the best but I try." Cepheid took a cup of tea and drank from it. "Excuse me, Lina, will you pass the sugar?"

"I-I'm sorry, Cepheid-Sama, but… but are you even listening to us?"

"Yes, I am. Now, pass the sugar, dear-" Lina suddenly grabbed the glass jar of sugar and threw it against the wall, breaking it into pieces.

"DAMMIT, HEAVEN IS UNDER ATTACK AND YOU, THE LORD OF HEAVEN, IS DRINKING TEA AND SERVING CAKES! DO YOU EVEN CARE, OLD MAN?" Lina screamed. Cepheid stared at Lina with a gentle smile and reached for her shaking hand. He took her hand in his and chuckled softly, Lina bit her trembling lip and let her tears run down her eyes.

"Phil is not dead, my dear." Cepheid chuckled. "The curse he is under can only be removed by the demon who cast it upon him."

"Then I will kill that demon." Lina growled.

"That is an option but unfortunately, Phil already did that." He gave her a reassuring pat on top of her hand. "You leave Phil to the healers, it is their job to revive him. Yours is to find Amelia."

"Amelia?" Lina wiped her tears with the end of her long sleeve. "Wait." She looked at Filia suddenly. "Why does that name sound familiar? ...No, wait, I remember now! That pandemic a few years back in Red Orb, we were erasing those stupid human's memories because a idiotic demon made up a stupid rumor-"

"It is not a rumor. Amelia is real but the tale is not." Filia poured herself a cup of tea. "Amelia is the daughter of Phil Saillune and a human mother."

"What?" Lina gasped. "How did that happen?"

"Phil disobeyed me and he went to Red Orb many years ago." Cepheid sat down on a chair near the table. "He fell in love with a human Princess and lay with her."

"Wow, I didn't think he would do something like that." Lina scratched the back of her head. "Why didn't I hear about this from him before?"

"He did not want you to hear this sorrow tale." Cepheid sighed. "After a child was made, a demon was hired to kidnap the Princess. He killed the human mother and kidnapped the child. Phil went mad and destroyed the demon but before he could recover his child again, she already had a human family. For the best interest for his daughter, he left Amelia."

"So why do we need Amelia?" The red-headed raised her eyebrow. "She is just a Halfling."

"Lina and Gourry, please sit down." Filia sat on a chair beside Cepheid. "I believe you will need to sit down for this."

_Flash back end_

Lina did not know when she started staring at Gourry but when she realized how strong she was staring, she looked away slowly. Her eyes averted to the ground, she could not stop thinking about Gourry and her. They were on this planet for more than 200 years and they are STILL best friends? Lina pouted. She knows Gourry knows that she likes him. She practically hinted many times before. However… Gourry is Gourry. He is a dumb jellyfish who could not take a hint to save his own life. Lina sighed. There were so many moments when they were alone and romantic, anything could have happened but Gourry did not make a move to her. Lina's eyes slightly began to hurt, maybe Gourry only thinks of her as a best friend.

"Gourry?"

"Yeah?" Gourry turned his head to the side, Lina was not there. He turned around and spotted her standing a few feet away. "Lina?"

"Do you…" She gulped when Gourry faced her. "Do you like being here with… with me?" Lina suddenly asked. She kept looking down at her feet so Gourry could not see the developing blush on her face. Gourry stared at her for a long while. He smirked and in a sudden movement, he was standing next to her and had his arm wrapped around her waist. Pulling her closer to his body, Lina's face burned bright ruby.

"G-G-G-G-Gourry?" Lina panicked. Gourry chuckled lightly with a slight blush. She stared at his wide smile and looked away slowly with a sudden softness in her tense eyes. They return to walking slowly downward the dirt path. Gourry smirked when Lina hesitantly placed her head against his chest.

_Flash back_

Gourry and Lina watched as Filia poured three cups with tea. She smiled sweetly at them and passed the cups around the table. Gourry took the cup with a big smile and took a drink along with Filia. Lina grew irritable and slammed an angry fist on the table, making it shake.

"Aren't you supposed to tell us something?" Lina growled. Filia sighed and pouted.

"Now, Lina, you have to be patient."

"Forget patience. Tell me what the hell is going on." Lina crossed her arms. Filia rolled her eyes and carefully put her cup on the table.

"Demons are trying to resurrect Shabranigdo." Filia suddenly revealed. Lina and Gourry both spit out their tea and drop their teacup to the table.

"WHAT?"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Gourry and Lina panicked. Filia sighed and continued to drink from her cup. Cepheid chuckled as he watched Gourry and Lina panic. Gourry froze for a second, figuring out who was this Shabranigdo and when he remembered, he continued running around with Lina.

"SETTLE DOWN." Filia interrupted their panic attack. The two stopped chasing after each other and sat back down on their seats. "Our informant has told us that the demons have located 2 parts of Shabranigdo in the random beings. We also know that demons are attacking heaven because they have a new demon lord controlling hell."

"Who is the demon lord?"

"We don't know who this being is." Cepheid cut into his cake. "It is someone we have not come across with."

"Wait, we have the Old Man! You can defeat anybody, right? You are the most powerful Old Man ever, right?" Gourry asked Cepheid, the old man laughed loudly and gave Gourry a pat on the shoulder.

"There are a lot of things I have but to possess the power of resurrection is not one of them." He took a sip of his tea. "Besides, I am too old to fight the war again."

"But Cepheid-Sama, you were able to suspend Shabranigdo, divide him into 7 parts, and place those parts into random beings. We need your expertise and power! Shabranigdo-"

"Shabranigdo is stronger than I am." Cepheid smiled. He took Lina and Gourry's hand in his and chuckled. "I am simply an old man. If Shabranigdo is resurrected, the demons will need the Halfling to revive him. She is the only one in this universe who can resurrect the dead. Once she resurrects him, Shabranigdo will destroy heaven."

"She... She can bring people back from the dead?" Gourry's eyes widen. "Isn't that what Demons do?"

"The Idiot is right." Lina snorted. "Resurrection is a Demonic Power. How is she able to-"

"Before the demon killed her, her human mother sacrificed her afterlife for Amelia to gain the power of the living so she would not die. But with such a gift, came a curse. She was also granted the power of the dead. Thus, Amelia is trapped to walk on Red Orb forever." Cepheid shook his head with a sigh. "A foolish and disturbing plead she had made for the safety of her own child."

"And let me guess." The red head scoffed. "It was the new demon lord who granted that unstable and powerful power to the hands of a child for in the near future, she will be the being to resurrect the demon king, Shabranigdo, and the deciding factor of this war." When Filia and Cepheid-Sama did not answer, Lina snorted aloud and looked to the side. "The children of the present are the leaders of the future... Literally."

"Lina. Gourry." Filia called for their attention. "We need Amelia. We need to find those five beings with Shabranigdo in them. And we need to defeat Hell."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Gourry suddenly asked. Lina and Filia glared at him while Cepheid laughed heartily.

"Seriously, why did Phil think so highly of you?"

_Flash back end_

"Phil did a great job on this city." Lina and Gourry were standing in front of a big white church. They stared at the statues of angels surrounding the church with halos hovering upon their heads. "They should correct the angels though." Lina rolled her eyes. Gourry shrugged and blinked when Lina started looking around.

"Where is she? She said meet her in front of this church!"

"Who were we meeting again?"

"Gourry, why can't you remember anything?" Lina stared at the human bystanders. Gourry shrugged his shoulders and continued counting the clouds. They both blinked when they heard someone calling their name. Looking behind them, Lina smirked to see a tall blonde woman in a white dress.

"Lina, Gourry!" Filia motioned them over. Lina and Gourry rushed over to the woman standing in front of the Church doors. "You actually made it! I thought my message wouldn't reach you!"

"Well, it did." Lina followed her into the church. Gourry shut the church doors behind them and followed the two women to the front of the church. "So, what's new, Filia?"

"Oh, it's Filia!" Gourry pointed at Filia, she and Lina sweat dropped as Gourry nodded. "I remember you!"

"R-Right… Anyways, I have terrible news for you."

"Great, more trouble." Lina and Gourry watched as Filia walked over to the table in front of the Cepheid statue in the church. She picked up a long object that was covered in a brown tarp, a string holding it together.

"Gourry." Filia called him over, Gourry took a step forward and blinked when Filia handed him the covered tool. "Cepheid-Sama asked me to give this to you." Filia smiled. Gourry carefully loosened the knot, the tarp shifted past the metal object revealing a long double-edged sword. Lina tilted her head and looked over his shoulder.

"What kind of sword is it, Gourry?"

"The Sword of Light." Gourry dropped the tarp on the floor and held the sword in his hands. He pulled it out of its sheath and cut through the thick air. Smiling, he returned the sword back in its sheath. "Why does the Old Man want me to have it?"

"Cepheid-Sama said you are the only Arch Angel that can withstand the swords mastery level and he trusts that someone, like you, is worthy to wield the Sword of Light." Filia grinned. She blinked when Lina scoffed.

"He actually said that?"

"Of course, he did. Cepheid-Sama thinks highly of Gourry. He believes that Gourry has much potential to be better than anyone in his field does. Possibly better then him." Filia watched as Gourry sliced through the air with his brand new sword. Lina giggled and pointed to herself.

"What about me?"

"Cepheid-Sama says that you fool around too much. He wants you to stay on task instead of running around and blowing things up." Filia grinned. Lina pouted and put her hands to her hips.

"I keep on task…" She muttered. Lina noticed Filia sighing heavily, her eyes grew heavy with worry. "How is Phil?"

"Our healers are trying their best to ward off the spell, Lina-San." Filia smiled weakly. "The military is struggling and many are dying. It seems like we may not have much time left…" Filia sighed. Lina gulped and looked down to her feet.

"How much time do we have until the military gets completely wiped out?"

"I'm not sure-"

"How long, Filia?" Lina asked loudly. Filia scoffed and broke into a sad smile, sudden tears developing in her eyes.

"Any day now."

* * *

"Both of you are in danger." Filia said loudly. She sweat dropped when Lina spit her tea at Gourry's face and stared at her.

"What? WHY?" Lina threw her teacup at the ground. Gourry sighed heavily and wiped the tea off his face. They were sitting quietly in an outdoor restaurant under an umbrella. Filia set her teacup down.

"We have learned that the new demon lord have hired a bounty hunter." She sighed. "They are getting more desperate to find her." Filia explained, she reached into her pocket and pulled out photos.

"The bounty hunter is a well-known alchemist." She displayed the pictures on the table, Lina and Gourry stared at the fuzzy figure in the photos.

"Wow, he must be really furry." Gourry nodded as Lina glared at Filia.

"Filia, this is a crappy photo."

"Please, Lina, we were lucky enough to actually get a glimpse of him." Filia bundled the photos together. "He is quick, powerful, known in the human race as a merciless heartless sinister swordsman with the power of a demon."

"Sounds like a challenge." Lina scoffed. "I didn't think demons would hire a human."

"When did I say he was a human?" Filia raised her teacup to her lips.

"Of course he's not human!" Gourry looked through the photos carefully. "He is a big teddy bear!" Lina slam her fist in Gourry's head and pushed him off the chair, Gourry painfully picked himself up and chuckled wearily.

"If he is not a human, who is he?" Lina asked. Filia smirked and placed her cup to the table.

"He is the last known person to have seen her hundreds of years ago."

"AND HOW COME WE NEVER MET HIM, FILIA?" Lina screamed. "MAYBE IF WE MET HIM FIRST, WE COULD BE OFF THIS MISERABLE PLANET!"

"Don't you think Cepheid-Sama reasoned with him?" Filia rolled her eyes. "The miserable man wanted to kill her instead of helping us."

"Why?" Gourry pouted.

"Probably because she turned him into a Chimera."

"He's a Chimera?" Lina stuck her tongue out. "Ewwww!"

"A 'chimney?' " Gourry tilted his head.

"A CHIMERA is grotesque monster with several species within him usually 3. Most Chimera's are human and demon, the third species depends on whoever is casting the spell. Basically, we are dealing with a Human who has the power of a Demon." Lina leaned against her hand. "What do you mean by 'she turned him into a chimera'?"

"What I heard from Cepheid-Sama, the bounty hunter was told that he can have ultimate power by drinking the blood of a Halfling by an idiotic demon. He is the only person to have successfully kidnap her." Filia looked down at her drink. "What happen was he drank her blood and he died like any human who drink angel blood. Amelia, bless her golden heart, revived him and she fulfilled his wishes. She gave him ultimate power but in the cost of that power, he became a Chimera with the power of immortality and powers of a demon. Now, he wants to kill her for turning him into a monster."

"Men are so confusing." Lina rolled her eyes. "You either WANT ultimate power or you DON'T."

"But why is he working for the demons?" Gourry asked.

"He probably made a deal with the demons to kidnap Amelia in exchange for a normal life." Filia shrugged.

"How come we can't do that for him?" Gourry was full of questions today.

"Let me guess." Lina smirked. "The only person to change him back is Amelia? Not us or the demons."

"Correct." Filia sighed. "He is being used by the demons for their own twisted pleasure and once they get Amelia, they will dispose of him."

"And we cannot let that happen, right?" Lina groaned when Filia nodded. "Well, I guess our plans have been changed, Gourry."

"Are we still looking for Amelia and the 5 people?"

"Of course but we need to find Amelia before that bounty hunter does and try to convince him to be on our side." Lina patted his happy head.

"Speaking of Amelia…" Filia took another sip of her tea. "We have legit information about her."

"What is it?"

"When we spoke with the bounty hunter, he mentioned going to Saillune." Filia met Lina and Gourry's eyes. "He's in this very city."

"Then that means…" Gourry blinked. "Amelia has been eating the best yakiniku in all of Red Orb!"

"I think what Gourry is trying to say." Lina pushed him off his chair again. "Amelia is located in the city of Saillune, right?"

"Right." Filia watched as Lina and Gourry gulped down their tea and stood up to go.

"Thanks for the info, Filia. We'll see you later."

"No problem, Lina." Filia took a sip of her tea. She sweat dropped when Gourry waved at her childishly and raised her hand. Watching the two archangels walk away from the table, she sighed softly and set her teacup down on the table. Filia turned her head to the side and stared at the large backyard of the restaurant, she smirked and picked up her cup.

"Filthy demon, you can come out." Filia whispered. She took a long sip and placed her cup on her lap. She smirked to see a fox demon sitting across from her on the table. He had an eye patch on one of his eyes. He glared at her.

"How long?"

"Since you arrived." Filia whispered softly. She poured more tea in her cup and another teacup. The demon watched as she placed the filled cup in front of him.

"You are Filia, Cepheid's messenger, right?"

"Yes, I am." Filia smiled. She glared at him. "And you're after Amelia, correct?"

"That is none of your concern." The fox chuckled evilly. He picked up the teacup and drank it down. Filia watched as he threw the empty mug over his shoulder. He licked his lips gently. "How about you tell me what you told the two arch angels?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself? Or are you frightened that you will be defeated?" Filia smirked. The demon glared at her.

"Foolish Angel… I can rip you apart, right now-"

"Then you are foolishly mistaken, filthy demon." Filia stood up from her seat. She gave the fox demon a gentle smile and started walking away. He stood and went after her.

"Jiras." The demon froze and looked behind him. His master stood behind him with crossed arms, leaning gently against a table. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am going to kill her-"

"Don't be an idiot." Val chuckled. He stood up straight and watched as Filia cheerfully walked away. "She's more powerful than you think she is. Now, do your job."

"Y-Yes, Val-Sama." Jiras quickly vanished. Val scoffed and glanced back at Filia. He stared at the back of her head and smirked. Filia blinked and stopped skipping down the road. She turned around slowly and stared back at the diner. Her eyes widen to see the turquoise haired demon standing in the open.

"Val…" Filia gasped inwardly. She gulped and watched the demon smile at her. He quickly disappeared in thin air. Filia gulped and her hand lay on her chest, above her heart. "Cepheid-Sama… I just saw my son."


	3. Chapter 3

Mythical

Chapter 3

"Lina." Gourry handed her an ice cream cone. "How are we going to find Amelia?" In the middle of the White Magic Capital of Saillune, our heroine licked her strawberry flavored ice cream.

"Well…" Lina looked around her surroundings. "What do we know of Amelia?" Lina watched as kids played happily at a nearby park. Gourry pouted, he took a bite of his popsicle.

"She is Phil's daughter. So… She must look like Phil!" Gourry said aloud. Lina and Gourry sweat dropped when they visualized a look-a-like of Phil with pigtails.

"Geez, I hope she doesn't look like Phil." Lina sighed. They return walking down the sidewalk. Gourry blinked when he noticed a large white church with Phil's grand statue in the front yard.

"Wow… is that Phil?" Gourry stood in front of the magnificent stone statue. Lina stood beside him with an arched eyebrow.

"Phil is the creator and guardian of this capital." Lina sweat dropped to see bulging muscles and an unfamiliar face on the statue. "That doesn't look like Phil…"

"But it has his name on it." Gourry pointed. Lina scoffed and stuffed her cone in her mouth.

"He probably changed his appearance to fool the humans." She turned her head to the side when she heard gasps. There was a young woman in a Victorian white dress with black lace trimming walking down the road. A large crowd gathered behind her. She had a large golden crown in her pink long hair and a woman servant carrying bouquets of flowers. The servant was short and her long raven hair was in a long braid. She wore a Victorian white dress as well but with pink lace. "Who is that?"

"Princess Saillune! Please, look this way!" The men in the crowd jumped after her. The beautiful woman with the crown glanced over her shoulder and smiled politely at the men. They sighed happily and fell on top of each other on the ground.

"Princess?" Gourry tilted his head. "I didn't know Saillune was still being controlled by the royal Saillune family. I thought all of them died off."

"They managed to always have an heir, Gourry." Lina watched as the Princess walked past them. She yelped when Gourry rushed over to her. "GOURRY! COME BACK HERE!"

"Hello, lady!" Gourry stopped in front of the royal Princess. She paused and stared at the dumb fellow.

"Hello." The Princess smiled back. She looked back at her servant and lifted an eyebrow. "Do we know who this fellow is, Mia?"

"No, Ma'am." The young woman named Mia shook her head. "He must be new to this city."

"I wanted to just ask a question." Gourry grinned. "I was wondering if you know a girl named 'Amelia'?" That was when Lina tackled him to the ground and stretched his cheeks apart.

"What the HELL are you doing, you IDIOT?" Lina growled. "She is royalty!"

"But I thought she would know where Amelia is-"

"I thought we agreed that we would not say her name a loud, you IDIOT!" Lina dug her fist against his forehead. She blinked when the Princess cleared her throat.

"But I do know where a girl named Amelia is." She smiled. Lina and Gourry instantly stood up from the ground.

"YOU DO?"

"Of course." The Princess giggled. "There is only one girl in this city named Amelia."

"REALLY?" Lina and Gourry gasped happily. "WHO?"

"Me." The Princess pointed at herself. Lina and Gourry stared at the smiling woman in front of them. They looked at each other and at the woman. She is Amelia.

"It makes sense." Gourry suddenly snapped his fingers. "She is a Saillune so of course she would be Amelia!" Gourry smiled. Lina noticed the large crowd developing around them and chuckled softly.

"Is it possible if we talk somewhere else? We are causing a big commotion." Lina smiled. The Princess giggled and nodded.

"You two can join Mia and I to the Saillune Castle. We were just going out for our walk. Right, Mia?" She looked back at her servant. Mia nodded with a great big smile.

"Yes Ma'am. I believe it is time to go back to the Castle. Night is near and the city streets will be surrounded by demons soon." Mia informed. The Princess sighed and started walking towards the Castle. Lina and Gourry were right behind them.

"Isn't this great, Gourry?" Lina grinned. They spoke softly to each other so people around them would not be able to hear. "We managed to find Amelia!"

"I can't wait to go home and eat the Old Man's cake again!" They blinked when Princess Amelia sighed heavily. She paused in the middle of the street and looked around her beloved city.

"This Capital used to be a proud city with White Magic users and the sight of demons would be demolished at the spot. Now, the demons are easily entering the gates and killing innocent bystanders." The Princess waved at the kids shouting her name at the park. "Kids and adults are dying every day and I have no power to defend this city."

"Now, Princess Amelia, this city has had demons running in and out for over three centuries. Your entire family has always managed to defend the city with the limited power they possess. I am positive that under your reign, you will do the exact same thing." Mia smiled. The Princess sighed and looked back at her servant.

"You are my servant, Mia. You are forced to say supporting things to me." Princess Amelia muttered. "Let's continue to the Castle." Lina blinked when Gourry nudged her on the shoulder.

"Amelia seems depressed."

"She is certainly quite the opposite." Lina watched the tall Princess walk with her back hunched forward. "At least Phil was smiling when he was turning into stone."

"Excuse me." Mia interrupted with a smile. Lina and Gourry jumped to the side quickly to discover the cheerful human standing close behind them. She giggled as they patted their fast-beating heart. "But, who are you?"

"I am the beautiful and powerful being of this universe, Lina Inverse." Lina grinned with her arms crossed. "You can say that I am the most powerful sorcerer in all of Red Orb."

"Wow!" Mia gasped happily. "The most powerful? That is amazing!" Lina posed in front of Mia while she clapped her hands.

"I am Gourry Gabriev. I have a sword." Gourry pointed to himself. "I am an Arch An-" Lina's mouth slapped Gourry's mouth shut.

"SHUT. UP." Lina growled in his ear. Gourry sweat dropped and nodded. Mia and Princess Amelia watched as Lina beat Gourry into a pulp. "You are not allowed to talk until we get to the Castle! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Y-Yes, Lina."

"DID I TELL YOU TO TALK?"As they argued down the street, a man turned the street corner in a beige cloak and stared at our heroes. He wore a beige mask covering his mouth and nose and a large hood hiding his head. The entire cloak covered his body and the only visible part of his body was his cold stern grey eyes. He noticed Amelia and her little maid and smirked.

"I just need to play the waiting game and she will be my prize. Easy." He muffled behind the mask and followed them, always keeping a distance between them.

* * *

In the music room of the large Saillune Castle, Mia poured hot tea in Lina and Gourry's teacups. She handed them the cups and served a large plate of snacks in front of them. She sweat dropped when they fought over the cookies. Lina swiped the last cookie and happily ate it. Gourry slumped over his chair and pouted. Across the coffee table, Princess Amelia took small sips of her tea and sighed heavily. Mia placed the kettle in the middle of the table and walked to the grand piano in the middle of the room. She sat down carefully and placed her hands on the white keys.

"This is my favorite place in this Castle." Amelia watched her servant play a soft melody on the instrument. She smiled and looked at the two Arch Angels. "I know who you are but I do not know why you are here."

"We…" Lina paused and looked at Mia. "Is it alright to talk with her in the room?"

"Mia is my personal assistant and my best friend. She knows everything about me." Amelia giggled. "It is alright. Please continue." Amelia set her teacup on the table. Lina sighed and looked down at her fingers around her cup. She started from the top. She spoke of the attack on Heaven and her father's terrible assassination. She told of meeting Cepheid and Filia for their mission. She told her about the long awaited search on Red Orb to seek her.

"We need to take you to Heaven." Lina and Gourry stared at the calm Princess. She was watching her best friend dancing her fingers on the keys. She glanced at Lina and Gourry.

"Do you know why this is my favorite place?" She smiled. "This is where I was kidnapped by the bounty hunter." She laughed softly and looked out the window beside her. She stared at the vast city before her. "I didn't have time to apologize to him."

"Apologize?" Gourry tilted his head. "But he tried to kill you."

"It was not his fault. He only wanted to be stronger." Amelia watched the birds fly by. "It is my fault he wants to kill me. I turned him to what he is now." She looked back at the two Arch Angels. "I must apologize when I see him again." She stood up and walked toward the door.

"Mia, please treat our guests with respect. They are leaving tomorrow morning-"

"We are not leaving without you." Lina abruptly stood up from the chair. "I am on a mission and my mission is to retrieve you. Your father-"

"I am not going."

"Are you an idiot?" Lina slammed her palm on the coffee table. "You are following us to Heaven with cooperation OR I'm going to drag you there, myself!"

"I'm not leaving." Amelia said aloud. Lina and Gourry watched in shocked eyes as Amelia slammed the door behind her. Mia was still calmly playing her piano. She stopped when she spotted tears falling from Lina's eyes.

"Lina." Gourry wrapped a supporting arm around her shoulder. "Don't cry-"

"I'm not crying!" Lina pushed his arm away and buried her face in her hands. "That stupid foolish girl… She doesn't even understand…" Lina whimpered. Mia watched Lina rushed past her and out to the garden. Gourry sighed and looked down at his tea.

"Would you like some more tea?" Mia walked to the table. Gourry smiled wearily and shook his head. She sat down beside him and stared at his weak expression. "What is the matter?"

"We searched for 200 years for Amelia." Gourry sighed. "We thought just the news of her father dying would conjure her to follow us. But she's more determined to stay back. I just don't understand why." Gourry leaned his head on his knuckle. Mia smiled and poured herself a cup of tea.

"She is probably scared." Mia giggled. "She did learn that her father is dying and there is an unseen war between heaven and hell. I bet she became a bit frightened when Lina-San told her about the use of her powers." Mia took a long drink for her tea and sighed deeply. "Give her time. She will come to a conclusion." As Mia and Gourry finished their tea inside of the music room, Lina sat outside of the garden room. She stared at the sky above and sighed.

"200 years." Lina pouted. "I should have been up there. Not down here." She lowered her gaze and stared at the blooming flowers in front of her. She blinked when someone ran into the garden. Mia dropped to her knees in the middle of the grass and lowered her head. Lina watched from behind a tree as Mia buried her face in her hands. She suddenly let out a loud wail. Mia sobbed loudly as her large tears fell from her eyes. Lina watched her cry for a few minutes and walked away. It was none of her business.

* * *

Lina and Gourry stood before the Princess. She was sitting in her throne with her large crown resting on her head. Lina and Gourry knelt down to one knee and lowered their heads. Mia stood beside Princess Amelia's throne. She sighed and walked over to them.

"Please stand. You do not have to kneel." She touched their shoulders. Lina and Gourry did not budge.

"Let them do what they want. They will not convince me." Amelia rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Heaven is losing." Lina spoke aloud. "Heaven is dying and we need your assistance."

"I don't care." Amelia continued to keep her eyes away.

"With his last breath, your father wanted me to tell you that he loves you." Lina muttered. "He wanted you to be in Heaven. He wanted us to bring you to Heaven."

"I don't care." Amelia looked at her fingernails and flicked the dirt off her nails.

"Do you have no heart?" Gourry suddenly asked. He raised his head and glared at her. "Phil is dying. Heaven is being demolished. Demons are killing innocent people. There are demons that are after you. You are just looking away while we are trying to rescue our people." Gourry stood up. Amelia said nothing.

"We are not leaving." Lina stood up as well. "We are not going to leave without you. We came with a mission and we are not leaving without you." She growled. "Either join us or I'm going to MAKE you join us."

"What if I don't let you?" Lina and Gourry turned their heads and spotted a man with turquoise hair walking out of the shadows. Val smiled as he walked to the throne.

"Who are you?" Lina blinked when Val handed his hand to her and she accepted.

"I'm a demon." Val helped Amelia off her throne. She looked away from Lina and Gourry. "You see, Amelia already agreed with me. She said she is going to come with me. Right after I threatened to destroy Saillune." Val draped an arm around her shoulders.

"You bastard!" Lina growled.

"Unhand her." Gourry unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him. "She is coming with us."

"You will not win." Val grinned.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Lina stomped her foot making everyone in the room look at her. "I am the beautiful, powerful, and INCREDIBLE Lina Inverse and I will risk my life to bring that BITCH back to her Pops! And I will risk my life to save my home! I will never give up because losing is NOT an option!" She pointed at Val. "Unhand Amelia or you will regret ever going against me."

"You need more than two Arch Angels to defeat me." Val put his hand to his hip. "But..." He looked past the Arch Angels and noticed Mia.

"How about a preview of my incredible power?" With a tug of his lips, Mia struggled to breath.

"MIA!" Amelia screamed but it was too late. Mia coughed blood from her mouth and fell forward. She gave out a weak gasp of breath, her eyes rolled back and her body stopped shaking. Lina and Gourry stared with wide eyes, she was dead. Just a movement of his lips and a human dies in seconds.

"You foolish Arch Angels." Val chuckled. "You have no idea what you are getting yourselves into." He slipped his arm around Amelia's thin waist and pressed her against him. "Prepare for Hell." Val laughed maniacally as his and Amelia's body grew transparent.

"AMELIA!" Lina lunged forward. She cursed loud when they vanished in front of her eyes. Lina dropped to her knees and slammed her tight fists on the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Lina…" Gourry watched Lina punch the ground in frustration. He sighed and looked back at the corpse. He walked over and knelt besides Mia. He turned her over on her back and placed her hands on her stomach. "Thanks for serving us tea." Gourry reached down to shut her eyes. He blinked when Mia suddenly sat up.

"You're welcome, Gourry-San." Mia smiled.

"UWAHHHHHHH!" Gourry screamed and ran to Lina. "ZOMBIE!" Gourry pointed at the dead Mia. Lina turned her head and yelped to see Mia standing up on her own.

"It was a long time since I died." Mia laughed. "I forgot how refreshing it felt." She sweat dropped when she noticed Lina and Gourry hiding behind the gold throne.

"She died, right? We both saw her die, right?" Lina panicked. "Human beings can't resurrect themselves. She is supposed to be dead!"

"I don't believe in ghosts! I don't believe in ghosts!"

"You Idiot! We're the ghosts!" Lina shouted at him. They yelped when Mia started walking over to them. Holding each other, Lina and Gourry pressed their bodies against the wall as Mia stopped in front of the throne. She wiped her leaking blood from the edge of her mouth and smiled.

"Please, you may come out of there." She giggled. "I am not dead." Lina and Gourry looked at each other and cautiously walked out. Mia quickly fell to her knees and bowed her head down. "I'm terribly sorry."

"What? For what?" Lina asked. Mia raised her head and smiled.

"My name is not Mia." She rubbed the back of her neck and giggled. "I am Amelia."

"WHAT?" Lina and Gourry screeched. The once known Mia bowed her head again.

"The one who you thought was Amelia is a puppet I created from a real corpse. I gave her life and my abilities." The woman raised her head and giggled. "I had to keep my identity secret in case something like this happened." She blinked when Lina knelt down and sat in front of her. Lina reached over and grabbed her cheeks. Amelia whined loudly as Lina pulled her cheeks apart.

"DON'T TOY WITH MY EMOTIONS. DAMN YOU."

"Liiiiiinaaaaa-Saaaaaan." Amelia whimpered while Lina pinched her cheeks harder.

* * *

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The man with purple hair laughed loudly. Val glared at the lifeless corpse in front of him. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"SHUT UP, YOU MORONIC FOOL!" Val threw fireballs at the laughing man. The man fell on his back and held his stomach. Val threw the corpse into hell's flames and watched it burn into ashes. He glared at his laughing comrade. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!"

"Don't forget we need to keep her alive, Val-Kun." The man leaned against his staff and wiped away the happy tears. Val growled and turned away.

"ROUND UP THE BULLS AND SURROUND THE CASTLE! TELL THAT FREAK TO CAPTURE HER AND BRING HER TO ME!" Val ordered his two minions, Jiras and Gravos. They quickly bowed to him and disappeared. Val growled and glared at his shaking fist. "This is not over."

* * *

"So… So you will come?" Lina and Gourry watched as Amelia unraveled her long braid and let loose her hair.

"I wasn't going too because of the state my kingdom is in and, of course, the threat that man gave." Amelia brushed her fingertips in her curls. "But I heard what you said, Lina-San." Amelia smiled. "You were not going to give up until heaven is saved. I was astonished at your bravery and strength. I wish I had that." Amelia giggled. Lina blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head. Amelia wiped the blood spots on her face with a towel and stood up from her chair. They were in her servant room in the Castle. There was no grand jewelry or silk. There was just a simple bed with a full-length mirror and a balcony.

"Amelia." Lina called her. "Are you going to come with us?" Amelia smiled and leaned against the balcony doorway. She stared at the dark clouds forming above Saillune.

"That day when the bounty hunter entered my music room and threatened me to give him power, I had no idea that I was... a Halfling." She sighed and turned her head to the Arch Angels. "He wounded me and drank my blood. I watched him die in front of my eyes. It was the first time I saw a man die. And it was the first time I realized what... a monster I am." Amelia looked down at her wrist. She had a blue gem bracelet on a pink band. "I didn't know what I was and I was scared. S-So... I gave him what he wanted and I saw my powers for the first time..." Amelia placed her trembling arms to the side.

"I vowed to never use my powers ever again." Amelia smiled wearily. "I want to be a human and I don't want to do anything with angels or demons. When my father came down from heaven to persuade me to come to heaven. I said no. I told him I wanted to be with my kind."

"But we are your kind too." Lina spoke.

"I know." Amelia met Lina's eyes. "I think listening to you... made me realize that." She walked to the edge of the balcony and placed her hands on the rails. "I cannot change who I am. I am who I am." She looked back at Lina and Gourry. "I am Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune and despite what I want to be… I want to help the people who will accept me for a Halfling." She took a deep breath and smiled. "We can always rebuild the city but we cannot rebuild a loss. Allow me to accompany your group."

"Alright, Amelia!" Lina grinned. She looked at Gourry and snickered. "It looks like the hard part of the mission is done. Time to find the parts of Shabranigdo and we will be home in no time!"

"It is as easy as cake!"

"Demons are heading to our location." Amelia spoke. Lina and Gourry rushed to her side. They yelped to see a vast of Demon Bulls surrounding the Castle grounds. "The demon earlier must have broken my spell on the puppet. It was a rather difficult spell. He is a strong opponent. I wonder if you can really defeat him, Lina-San. He must be really strong."

"You can lay off the praise, Amelia." Lina snarled. "He is not here."

"Of course." Amelia sweat dropped. She looked back at the Demon Bulls. She sighed sadly when innocent bystanders would walk by, they watched in agony when the humans screamed in pain as they were eaten alive. "We must do something."

"Gourry and I have handled them before." Lina tugged on her gloves. "You stay up here and we'll handle them." Lina looked back at the demons. Wandering hungrily around the castle, dozens of Demon Bulls snarl with blood dripping down their mouths, Lina groaned loudly. "Gourry, you start at the front of the group. I will jump above and get the back. I'll get them with my fireballs and you slice them in half with your sword and-"

"Lina, Amelia went already." Gourry pointed after Amelia.

"WHAT?" Lina and Gourry rushed to the edge of the balcony, they watched as Amelia stood in front of the crowd of Demon Bulls. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT? I HAD A PLAN!"

"It's alright, Lina-San! I can handle them." Amelia spoke. She did not bother to turn her head as the Bulls sniffed at her clothes. "I will clear the demons and you escape with Gourry-San. I will be right behind you." She lifted her hand and petted the Bull's head. They lick her hand gently and growl. As the Demons took a few steps away from her, they let out a death rattle from their throat and fell to their sides, their flesh rotting instantly as they fell.

"They're dying... Look, Lina, Amelia is killing them!"

"Demons are already dead." That's right, Lina bit her lower lip, Amelia is the bringer of darkness and light. She can bring anybody back and push them into an endless pit. This, Lina stared at Amelia, is the power that the demons want. The power to resurrect Shabranigdo. She blinked when she saw a few Demons shuffling to the side, making way for someone walking towards Amelia. Amelia gasped, she saw a dark caped man. Her eyes widen when she recognized his hateful eyes.

"I-It's you…" Amelia gasped. Lina let out a loud growl and leaped off of the balcony, Gourry followed her with his sword. Lina landed behind Amelia just as the man appeared suddenly in front of Amelia, catching her off guard and wrapping his arm around her waist. Amelia screamed and tried to pull away from him.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER!" Lina formed a fireball in her hands and threw it angrily at the man. The kidnapper lifted a hand and made a reflecting light shield around him and Amelia. The spell reflected off the shield and faded away, the man smirked behind his mask and looked down at the scared young woman.

"It's been awhile, Halfling." Amelia struggled to escape from his grip. The man tightened his grip on her and pressed her against him. "This is going to be the last time you will see your friends. Say goodbye." He chuckled. Amelia looked over at the two archangels. They were struggling against the remaining alive Demons. Lina burst three Demon Bulls in flames while Gourry cut them in half. Lina gasped when she heard Amelia calling for her, she looked over and saw the kidnapper holding her close to him.

"AMELIA!" Lina screamed for her. "LET GO OF HER, YOU BASTARD!" She slammed her open palm into the ground as she cast a spell. He picked Amelia in a bridal hold and jumped away from the ice spikes thrusting out of the ground. Gourry saw an opening and shot his blade at the kidnapper, he smirked when his Sword of Light plunged in his abdomen making him fall to the ground and dropping Amelia roughly. She shook her head lightly but unfortunately fell out of conscious. The kidnapper snarled and pulled the sword out of his stomach. He threw the sword to the side and glared at Gourry and Lina.

"You will never see your precious Halfling ever again."

"You harm a hair on her and you will beg to be mortal again." Lina threatened. The kidnapper scoffed and stood up carefully, waterfall of blood falling to the ground. He touched his open wound and snarled.

"You are no different than those ridiculous angels."

"You weirdo, we are angels." Gourry picked up his sword and pointed at him. Gourry and Lina gasped when the kidnapper vanished in front of their eyes and reappeared beside Amelia's unconscious body. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH-"

"You make one more move and I'll kill her." The kidnapper had his sword pressed against Amelia's neck, his blood trailing down his blade. It touched Amelia's fair skin and stained her face.

"Look." Lina went to Gourry's side and lowered his sword. "The Demons are just using you and-"

"You think I am a fool?" The kidnapper scoffed. "I know for a fact that the only being who can change me back to normal is 'this'." He nudged his blade closer to Amelia's neck, she whined softly in her sleep.

"Then why are you helping the demons? You can achieve the same goal if you work with us!"

"It's a preference thing. I'd rather be with my own kind, if you catch my drift." The kidnapper smirked. He grabbed Amelia and carried her over his shoulder. "The remaining Demons should be able to kill the likes of you two."

"Don't underestimate us." Lina's fist trembled in anger. "You touch her and you're dead." Lina and Gourry watched the kidnapper turn around and jumped into the forest, they started running after him but the summoned demons surrounded them.

"Gourry."

"Yeah, Lina?" Gourry and Lina stood back-to-back, they watched as the demons yearn for their bodies. Lina smirked and looked over her shoulder. They met each others eyes.

"This is the most fun I ever been in since we got here."

"Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Mythical

Chapter 4

The man sprinted past a few trees and found himself leaning against a large oak tree. He slid down the trunk and fell on his bottom. Amelia was sound asleep on his lap. He hung his head as blood continued to flow out of his open wound, his sword leaning against his shoulder. He sat still in silence for a few minutes before he felt Amelia moving on his lap. He opened his eyes and watched Amelia stir in her sleep. She awoke and looked at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Amelia sat up slowly. She stretched her arms and stared at the wonderful scenery. She blinked when she felt herself moving, she looked next to her and met eyes with her kidnapper.

"Had a good sleep?" He muttered. Amelia yelped and lunged away. The man grabbed her hair and pulled her back to him. She fell back on his lap, she whimpered when his arms wrapped tightly around her body. "Be a good girl."

"P-Please let me go…"

"Not until I become normal again." He whispered. Amelia continued to struggle against his grip but failed miserably when he tightened his grip. They sat in silence for a while. Amelia cried softly on the kidnapper's chest, she gasped when she realized that the kidnapper's blood was spilling onto her dress. The man groaned loudly, he placed his hand over his open wound and tried to stop his bleeding. Amelia watched as the masked man bled, she stared at his red blood and bit her bottom lip. The man cringed when another set of hands pressed against his wound. He opened his eyes and saw Amelia pressing harshly on his open wound. She sighed softly and shut her eyes.

"Stop moving or it will never close." Amelia muttered. The man watched with wide eyes as Amelia's hands glowed, she whispered a soft spell beneath her breath. The man screamed in pain when he felt a sudden twinge in his stomach. Amelia grinded her teeth, she could feel her powers draining. An unexpected bright light lit underneath her hands and pushed her off him, she screeched when her head hit against a boulder and made her unconscious. The kidnapper panted loudly, he touched his abdomen gently and gasped when he did not feel any pain. He lifted his shirt and touched his toned flesh. There was no more bleeding. He looked at Amelia's unconscious body and glared at her. He blinked when a sudden rain poured down from the sky. He took Amelia on his shoulder and continued sprinting through the forest.

* * *

Amelia did not know how long she was out but when she finally opened her eyes, she was sitting under the tree, a beige cloak keeping her warm. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked around, she tilted her head when she spotted a flame nearby and watched the fire with a smile on her face. She looked up with sleepy eyes when a figure walked to the flame. It was the kidnapper. He tossed dry wood in and sat down, the fire illuminating his mask less face. Amelia stared at his emotionless face. His skin was turquoise with small rock pebbles, his hair was silver and prickly. He gazed in the fire, his grey eyes flickering in the light. When he finally noticed her, he tugged on his mask and stood up. Snatching his cloak from Amelia, he clasped it over his body. He put up his hood and pulled it down to his nose.

"What's your name?" Amelia suddenly asked. The man ignored her and walked back to the fire. He sat down and continued staring into the flame. "Why do you wear a mask and hood?"

"You made me into a freak." He spoke finally. He glared at the dirt when he heard her giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Are you serious?" She laughed. The man turned around and glowered at her, Amelia continued laughing. He stomped over to her and grabbed her hair. He shook her roughly, as Amelia whimpered.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU ARE NOT A FREAK!" He threw Amelia in the pouring rain, she screamed when her body slammed against a large boulder. The man unsheathed his double edge sword and marched over to her. He yanked her hair up and growled in her face. "You use your powers out of selfishness and greed. You cause misery and hatred in people for your own entertainment. You are a fucking chaotic bitch." He pressed his sword on Amelia's neck, droplets of blood falling from the slight incision he made. He shoved her on the boulder and slap the side of his blade on her face, she screamed when he press his blade into her shoulder.

"Does that hurt? I bet it does." She screamed louder when his blade dug deeper in her flesh. Her blood flowed down her dress and splashed on the kidnapper's face. His blade went through her shoulder and struck the boulder, Amelia panted as he glared at her.

"Look. LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" He shoved his hood and mask down. He pulled Amelia's face against his. "LOOK AT ME! I'M A FREAK!" He continued to shake her body. Amelia opened her eyes slightly. She stared at the Chimera's face. She let out a deep sigh and shut her eyes.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AWAY? IS IT BECAUSE I AM A FREAK?" He screamed. Amelia gasped when he slapped her. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AWAY? THIS IS YOUR CREATION! LOOK AT YOUR CREATION!" The man grabbed his blade out of her shoulder and threw her limp body on a tree, she shrieked when a sharp edge branch stabbed into her back. She fell on her face and coughed blood from her mouth. The man panted loudly, he leaned against his sword and watched Amelia sob. He walked over and grabbed Amelia roughly by the hair. He pulled her face to his.

"I…" Amelia choked. The kidnapper growled and shoved Amelia on the tree, she screamed when he pressed his body against hers making her blood pour out on his clothes. "I… I…"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO SAY TO ME?" He wrapped his fingers on her throat. She choked blood out and opened her eyes slightly.

"I… am sorry… " She whispered. "I'm sorry… B-But I know… how… you feel…"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO BE A FREAK! TO NOT SHOW YOUR FACE TO ANYONE! TO HAVE EVERYBODY STARE AT YOU AND WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" He shook her around. Amelia cringed when he tighten his grip around her throat.

"P-Please…"

"Nobody looks at me in my eyes. Nobody will ever love me again." He snarled. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" He continued to choke her as he glare at her, he did not notice the tears falling from his eyes. Amelia opened her eyes slightly, she lifted her unsteady hand and her fingertips touched his face. His hand clenched tighter on her throat, she cringed but continued to touch his face. He blinked when her shivering fingertips wipe away his tears and led down to his lips.

"I can… look you… in the eyes." She whispered, her hand dropped to her side. "I can… love you… too." He stared at her smile with big wide eyes. He peeled his fingers away and watched Amelia drop to her face, gasping for air. He walked backwards into the pouring rain and fell on his bottom. He hung his head low between his legs and wept. He wept loudly as Amelia struggle to her feet. She fell back on her knees and cringed at the pain. She slowly crawled towards him.

"I-I'm a freak." He bawled. He gasped when Amelia grabbed his hand. He looked up and met Amelia's bright indigo eyes. She smiled and with a shaking hand, she reached for his face. He pulled away slightly when she touched his skin. "D-Don't…" He shook his head.

"Why?" Her fingers froze near his skin. The man shook his head. He kept his face away from her touch. Fearful of what she will do.

"I'm a freak."

"No, you're not." Amelia's voice cracked, tears began to leak from her eyes. She smiled brightly through the sorrow as blood flow out of her open wounds. "I am the freak who made you what you are today. You are not the freak, I am." Amelia coughed a flood of blood and panted breathlessly. "I... I am the... monster."

"I forced you to make me like this-" She fell forward against his body interrupting him. He sat frozen as Amelia leaned on him, her blood staining his clothes. He shut his eyes when he heard Amelia weeping, she cried loudly against his chest.

"I-I'm… I'm so sorry for-for… for everything." Amelia sobbed. The man hung his head low, his tears dropping on Amelia's blood stained face. They cried in the dark as the rain poured over them. Amelia smiled lightly when the kidnapper's arms wrapped around her wounded body, his face pressed against her cheek.

"My name is Zelgadiss Greywards." He whispered into her ear. Amelia nodded, she sighed deeply and shut her eyes.

"Can I trust you, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia giggled when the kidnapper nodded his head. He tightened his hold around her. "You promised now… Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia yawned and slowly fell asleep in his arms. He wrapped himself and Amelia together under his cloak and kept her warm until the rain stopped. Laying her carefully on a bed of leaves, he hover his hands over her open wounds and closed it with a powerful healing spell though draining his entire energy. He wiped the blood from her face with his handkerchief and removed the twigs from her long raven hair. He watched her sleep for a few hours, covering her with his cloak to keep warm. He did not know what came over him when his trembling fingers hovered over her warm skin, he did not allow himself to touch her. He froze as his fingertips were near her lips, his eyes soften when Amelia smiled in front of him like a sign that it was okay to touch. He gulped and with shaking hands, his turquoise fingertips finally touched another person's lips.

"AMELIA!" He yelped and jumped a few feet away from Amelia when he heard the shouting. He quickly sat up with a big blush on his face. Zelgadiss cleared his throat and fixed himself. He stood up from the ground and inhaled deeply. He walked over to Amelia's side and reached down to grab his cloak. He froze when Amelia grabbed his beige cloak and cuddled against it. Her smile grew large as she rubbed her face on the warm blanket. Zelgadiss noticed a dead leaf resting in her hair and removed it carefully, he gulped when her eyes slightly open. They stared at each other deeply. Amelia suddenly smiled making him blush even more.

"Lina-San and Gourry-San are coming. You should go, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia whispered. Zelgadiss said nothing and stood to go, he stopped when Amelia snagged his pants leg. He looked down and met Amelia's happy eyes. "We'll meet again, right, Zelgadiss-San?" She asked. Zelgadiss stared at Amelia's big smile. She blushed when Zelgadiss suddenly smiled at her, it was the first time she saw this merciless dark swordsman smile. It suited him. Amelia gulped when Zelgadiss kneeled down and they were face to face. He lifted his hand nervously and reached for her cheek, he froze when he was a few millimeters from her skin.

"Are… Are you sure?" He suddenly asked. Amelia giggled lightly and nodded. He stared deeply into her eyes and she blushed, the intensity from his stern eyes made her whole body quiver. They both blinked when Gourry called out for her. Zelgadiss pulled back from her and grabbed his cloak, he smirked when Amelia pouted loudly and grumbled something about timing. Zelgadiss swallowed a wad of nervous spit and leaned his lips near her ear.

"I promise we will meet again… Amelia." And in a blink of an eye, he was sprinting away in the forest. Amelia sat still, her face bright red and her hands gripping on her dress. She fell back on the leaves and squealed like a high school girl. She sat up when she heard Lina calling her name.

"LINA-SAN! GOURRY-SAN!" Amelia screamed. She stood up quickly and ran toward the voices. Zelgadiss watched as Amelia found Lina and Gourry in the middle of the forest. All three of them hugged tightly together and shed happy laughter. He raised an annoyed eyebrow when Lina cursed loudly about him, she cracked her knuckles and roared fire from her breath.

"The next time I see that bastard, he is going to be dead!" Lina snarled. "I am FUCKING hungry! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

"Okay, Lina." Gourry followed her. He blinked when he noticed Amelia not following, he walked over and reached for her hand. Zelgadiss's angry vein popped out of his forehead. "Come on, Amelia, aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, I am." Amelia giggled and they both ran after Lina. Zelgadiss snorted, at least they weren't holding hands any more. He blinked when Amelia suddenly stopped and turned around. He quickly hid behind the tree. Amelia smiled brightly and waved playfully at him. Zelgadiss blushed and stepped out of the shadows, allowing her to see him. Amelia giggled and rush back to her friends. Zelgadiss watched her walk, an interesting bounce to her step. He realized he was smiling and scoffed, rolling his eyes as he slouched against the tree.

"You idiot." He grumbled. "You just let go of your prize." He sat down on the tree branch and sighed when he saw a small glimpse of Amelia again. He groaned slightly and leaned his head against the tree trunk. What the fuck is he doing-

"Is this your idea of retrieving your bounty?" A voice scoffed behind him. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and looked behind him. It was Val. He was floating in mid-air with his arms crossed, his fox demon slave behind him. Zelgadiss snorted and looked back at Amelia.

"I've decided to pull myself from your kind."

"Have you forgotten what I can do if you disagree with me?"

"You didn't do anything to me, yet. Means you have other business to conduct with me." He smirked when Val glared at him slightly. Hit the nail on the jackpot. "Unless you have the cure, you are no longer an interest to me." Zelgadiss jumped off the tree and walked away from him. Val landed in front of him, he held a vial with bright blue liquid splashing in it.

"This is the cure." He tossed it to Zelgadiss. "Take it." He smirked. Zelgadiss stared at the bright blue potion and clenched it in his palm. Val lifted an eyebrow when the chimera threw the potion over his shoulder. Zelgadiss chuckled softly and glared at him.

"You think I'm a fool?" He muttered. "I know for a fact that the only being to change me back to a human is that Halfling." Zelgadiss grinned when Val scowled at him.

"You wouldn't be able to kill her anyway." Val suddenly smiled. "Don't think I wasn't watching you, Freak. I saw how you looked at her." He walked around Zelgadiss, breathing heavily on his neck. "I bet that was the first time in a long time that you have been that close to a female. She is a beauty." Val stopped in front of him and met his glaring eyes.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"I don't give a fuck. She wouldn't be interested in me anyway." Zelgadiss grumbled. His eyes lightly got hurt from what he suddenly said.

"Of course, you can never get the interest of a female, Freak. You are cursed to live forever and alone." Val chuckled when Zelgadiss grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Now that I have your full attention, I will make a deal with you. You get me the Halfling and kill the stupid archangels OR I'll kill her and you will continue existing as a Chimera till the end of time."

"I will get to her before you."

"Then take the deal, Freak." Val roughly grabbed Zelgadiss's collar and shook him lightly. "Do you want me to kill her or do you want your life back?" Zelgadiss stared at the demon. He looked past his head and could still see Amelia's tiny body. His eyes widen when Amelia suddenly tripped and sat up. She had the biggest smile he ever saw as Lina and Gourry helped her on her feet. He pushed Val away and walked past him. Val scoffed and watched after him.

"Aren't you forgetting something? You are 1/3 of our kind too, Freak." Val stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It will be a matter of time when your demonic being will awaken and you will truly see yourself in a yet freakish form. And when that happens, even you won't be able to deny the thirst for murder." Val continued to laugh as Zelgadiss continued to walk away.

"Val-Sama." Jiras stood behind him. "What should we do now? We need Zelgadiss-"

"I am not at the end of my rope yet, Jiras." Val chuckled. "Let's let them be."

"But Val-Sama, our assignment-"

"I know the end of my agreement." Val snapped at Jiras. He smirked and looked past the trees to Lina and Gourry. "I just want to see how powerful they really are."

"How are we going to do that?" Jiras gulped. Val looked back at him and grinned.

"I think I'll pay a friend a visit."


	5. Chapter 5

Mythical

Chapter 5

"Lina-San… Gourry-San…" Amelia watched with wide eyes as her two new friends fought over dinner. She gasped in amazement when Lina pounded her fist in Gourry's head and tried to push him away from the table with her foot. "W-Wow…" Lina managed to take the last meatball. She tossed it in her mouth and ate it with great victory. Gourry sighed and hung his head.

"Gourry-San, you may have mine." Amelia slide over her remaining food on her plate. She lost her appetite anyways. Gourry happily accepted it and ate it joyously. "I did not know Arch Angels ate like that."

"It is called getting your fill, Amelia." Lina snickered. "If you want to be strong like me, you must get your entire fill." Lina patted her round stomach and laughed. Amelia nodded.

"Right." She took a long sip of her drink.

"Since dinner is done, let's get back to business." Lina took out her map parchment and rolled it out in front of them.

"We are on the border of Saillune." Amelia pointed at the map. "But… where do we go from here?" She suddenly asked. Lina smirked and slammed her open palms on the table.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Amelia sweat dropped. "But you have an idea of where the parts of Shabranigdo is, right?"

"I have no clue." Lina chuckled loudly.

"I don't think this is the time to laugh, Lina-San!" Amelia panicked.

"Do not panic, Princess." Lina grinned. "We have a purpose in Saillune. Right, Gourry?" Lina and Gourry met eyes. Gourry nodded and reached into his pocket. He slammed a black leather handbook on the table. Amelia gulped and carefully took the book. She opened it cautiously.

"The best foods in Red Orb." Amelia read the title. A large sweat formed beside her head.

"We almost left Saillune before we ate the famous Yakiniku!" Gourry lifted a shaking fist in the air.

"There is no way we are missing that! THAT IS OUR MISSION!" Lina growled. Amelia stared at the two Arch Angels. She sighed and hung her head.

"But I thought we were going to find the remaining parts of Shabranigdo and save Heaven." Amelia muttered. Lina snickered and met her eyes.

"We are but we're going to eat every dish in Red Orb on the way." Lina rolled her map up. "IT IS OUR PERSONAL MISSION!" Amelia watched as her two new friends cheered. She sighed and leaned her face on her hand. It was better than living the rest of her life alone in a large castle.

* * *

"Lina, look!" Gourry pulled Lina around the corner, Amelia quickly followed. There were flowers everywhere. Bystanders were giving everyone flowers and the shops hung flower baskets on their doors. Amelia giggled when a little boy ran up to her and given her a flower. She patted the boy on the head and watched him run off.

"Today is Flower day in Saillune! I cannot believe I almost forgot!" Amelia handed her daisy to Lina. "It's the 2nd weekend of every month. We give flowers to the people we love dearly."

"That sounds like a weird holiday." Lina took the flower and tossed it over her shoulder.

"It's my favorite time of every month." Amelia grinned. She noticed Gourry walking over to a nearby flower shop and ordering a bouquet of roses. She giggled when Gourry put a finger to his lips and return to her conversation with Lina. "I love flowers. Don't you?"

"I like food better." Lina shrugged. She blinked when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and got a handful of red roses in her face, she blushed brightly when she saw Gourry's grinning face. "G-Gourry."

"This is for you, Lina." He handed the roses to her. "It matches your pretty hair."

"G-Gourry…" Lina buried her face in the flowers and tried to hide her growing blush.

"Lina-San, I thought you like food better then flowers." Amelia whispered with a sly smile. Lina glared at her and pinched her cheeks.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP TOYING WITH MY EMOTIONS."

"Liiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaa-Saaaaaaaaaaaan."

* * *

"I can't believe Amelia wanted to go shopping on her own." Lina and Gourry walked down the streets of Saillune. "That brat." Lina sighed. She carefully looked up at Gourry and blushed. Gourry noticed and turned his eyes to her.

"Gourry, you didn't have to buy these flowers with me." Lina watched Gourry reach over and pluck a rose from the bouquet, he tuck the rose behind her ear and smiled.

"It suits you."

"Oh, Gourry." Lina blushed red, she stared into his blue gentle eyes, their faces inches away from each other. Lina gulped and shut her eyes. She puckered her lips like a child and went up on her tiptoes. This was it. She always dreamed this moment, a passionate kiss from Gourry. As she waited, she did not see Gourry turn his attention from her and hurried away. She stood patiently with the wildest blush, waiting for a response from her Gourry. "G-Gourry…"

"Lina!" Gourry called her suddenly. Lina opened her eyes slightly and raised her eyebrows to not see Gourry in front of her.

"Gourry?" She searched her surroundings and found him near a snack cart on the sidewalk.

"Lina, look!" Gourry waved a dried squid on a stick in the air. "You got to try this!"

"Not before you!" Lina quickly ran over and fought over the snack. Minutes later, Lina and Gourry were munching on snacks as they walked through a park in the big city. Lina blinked when Gourry handed his leftover squid to her.

"You can have it, Lina." Gourry smiled. Lina took it from him and smiled.

"Thank you, Gourry." She giggled when Gourry suddenly tripped on the sidewalk. Gourry looked up at her smiling face and smirked. He stood up carefully and patted dirt off his clothes.

"Did I ever tell you that you look really pretty when you smile, Lina?" Gourry asked suddenly, Lina embarrassingly hid her face in her roses and giggled shyly.

"G-Gourry, that's embarrassing."

"No, you do." Gourry pulled the roses away from her face and tilt her face up to his, their eyes connect, and they stood staring at each other for a few moments. "You don't have to hide from me, Lina."

"O-Okay, Gourry." Lina gulped. She gasped when his hands grabbed hers and held them tightly.

"Lina…" He bent his head and pressed his forehead against hers. Lina inhaled a deep breath and let out a quiet shudder. Could this be the moment? The moment she always thought about? Gourry smiled and caressed her cheek with his palm. He watched Lina shut her eyes and lean closer to him, her hands shaking nervously in his. Gourry suddenly moved out of the way when a couple of kids ran between them and pushed Lina on her butt.

"DAMN YOU KIDS! YOU BETTER RUN BEFORE I CATCH YOU!" Lina screamed as Gourry helped her up on her feet. She blinked when Gourry handed her the bouquet and started walking down the sidewalk. Lina groaned loudly and glared up at the sky. "Old man, you better not be doing this."

"Come on, Lina, it's almost time to meet up with Amelia." Gourry told her. Lina grumbled and sadly walked after him.

"Alright…"

* * *

Amelia waited patiently outside of the famous yakiniku restaurant for Lina and Gourry. Since her white Victorian dress was covered in her blood, she immediately looked for a replacement dress. Unfortunately, they did not sell dresses in a cheap price. She had to settle on traveling clothes like Lina's instead of black, it was white. She sighed and looked up at the sky. A growing blush appeared when she thought of the merciless careless dark swordsman, Zelgadiss Greywards. She wondered what he was doing and if he was thinking of her.

* * *

Zelgadiss sighed and leaned his head against his hand. He sat in the dark corner of the restaurant with just a cup of tea and a finished lunch plate. He looked across the table at his client. The owner of the restaurant sat uneasily, his fingers tightly tugging at the end of his shirt. He was a tall man with a long curly beard.

"An assassination is going to be 5000 gold." Since he had to replace his clothes, he was running low on currency. He return to his job as an assassin, just until he gets enough to find Amelia again.

"5000 GOLD!" The man gasped loudly. "Do you know how much that is!"

"Do you want it done or not?" Zelgadiss sharply asked. The man gulped and nodded his head. "Then it is 5000 gold."

"B-But I don't have that kind of money." The man whimpered. He gasped and reached into his pocket. He took out a picture from his wallet and showed it to Zelgadiss. It was a picture of a beautiful woman with black long hair. "How about her? I can give you her and 2500 gold." Zelgadiss stared at the smiling woman in the picture. For some odd reason, Amelia's smiling face visualized in front of him. He glanced back at the man and lifted his eyebrow.

"Get someone else."

"But there is nobody in this city that would do a job like this!" The man cried. "Please! Please I need him dead!" He sobbed as he pounded his fists on the table. Zelgadiss sighed and took a long sip of his drink.

"I'll go as low as 4300."

"And her?" The man pointed at the picture.

"Women should not be given out as cows." Zelgadiss glared at him. The man fearfully stuffed the picture in his pocket. "Who do you want me to kill?"

"My rival." The man grabbed a portfolio from beside him and placed it on the table. He pushed it to Zelgadiss with shaking hands. Zelgadiss swiped it from him and looked inside. There were photos of a short man with a shapely mustache. "He is the owner of the restaurant called 'Yaki meat'. He is a bubbling idiot who does not know what a yakiniku is supposed to look like. He has ruined my business over night and my regulars have turned against me!" The man cried. Zelgadiss looked through the photos and sighed.

"When will he be alone?"

"He will stay back at the restaurant for a few hours before leaving home. He stays in his office the entire time." The man smirked. "He will be totally vulnerable in his office."

"Is there an entrance?"

"The front door is the only entrance."

"When were these photos taken?"

"An hour ago." The man gulped and met Zelgadiss's stern eyes. "I-Is it possible if you get it done by tonight?" He asked softly. Zelgadiss stared at the man and snorted.

"Fine." He closed the portfolio and stuffed it in his cloak pocket. "Have the gold ready for me by tomorrow morning or I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Y-Yes, sir!" The man bowed his head. Zelgadiss stood from his dark corner, pulled down his hood, and put his mask on. Right when he walked out of the restaurant, he took a few steps and froze at the spot. He turned around swiftly. Amelia was sitting on a bench against the restaurant. Her face was pressed against her knees as she hugged them to her chest. She snored lightly. Zelgadiss stood before her and looked around them. The foolish Arch Angels were no where to be seen. He looked back at Amelia. Zelgadiss knew Amelia was in Saillune somewhere but what was she doing here alone? He stared at her. She was not in her beautiful Victorian dress anymore but in simple traveling clothes. Her hair was loose and it waved with the wind. Zelgadiss simply watched her. He looked away but reluctantly turned his head back. He did not know why but he walked over to the bench and sat at the other end. He gulped and nervously looked at her. Her face pressed hard on her white traveling pants. He turned his head away again. What the hell was he doing? His cure. His cure is RIGHT THERE. Reaching for the hilt of his sword, he stopped suddenly when Amelia let out a soft moan. He dropped his hand to his side and sighed. Not now, but later. Zelgadiss walked away from the bench and stopped a few feet away. He looked over his shoulder. He could still see Amelia. Spotting a perfect white daisy nearby, Zelgadiss plucked it from the ground and stared upon it. He did not notice that his legs brought him back to Amelia. He stared at her for a long while. He took a step back when Amelia moved. She lifted her head up and yawned, her eyes still shut.

"I'm hungry…" She opened her eyes slightly. Zelgadiss gulped, his hand gripped around the flower. Amelia rubbed her left eye with her knuckle. "W-Who?" Her vision was still blurry. Zelgadiss bit his lower lip. He looked down at the flower in his hand and sighed to see the petals falling. Amelia tilted her head when the strange fuzzy being hurriedly walked to her. He knelt in front of her, Zelgadiss grabbed her hand abruptly and placed the destroyed flower on her palm. Amelia yawned loudly and dropped her face against his shoulder making Zelgadiss freeze at her sudden act. Zelgadiss's entire body shook. He was not nervous nor scared. He… He did not know what he was feeling. Zelgadiss stared at Amelia's peaceful face with a big burning face. He gulped and brought his shaking hands on her shoulders. He easily pushed her off him and carefully set her on the bench. As he was doing this, Amelia's eyes slightly opened. Her vision slowly cleared and her eyes widen as it did. Before she could say something, Zelgadiss stood up quickly. He turned his heel and walked away.

"Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia whispered into the wind. Zelgadiss's ears twitched when he heard Amelia say his name. He smirked and broke into a sprint. Amelia watched as he ran from her. She looked down at her closed palm and saw the white flower.

"Hey, Amelia! Sorry we are late!" Gourry and Lina came around the corner. They froze to see Amelia bouncing around on the dirt with the biggest smile on her face. She squealed in a high pitch voice as she twirled in circles with her flower pressed against her chest. Lina sweat dropped when Gourry joined her in her little dance. He took her hands and they danced in a circle around Lina.

"I can't wait to eat food too!" Gourry cheered as he shed happy tears.

"It is too good to be true!" Amelia and Gourry continued to dance. Lina grew irritated and stomp her foot loudly on the ground.

"STOP DANCING SO I CAN EAT!"

"Yes, Lina-San!" Amelia skipped to the entrance of the restaurant. She sighed happily and waved the nearly destroyed flower in the air as she walked in. Lina and Gourry glanced at each other.

"What the hell happened to her?" Lina and Gourry walked into the restaurant. Lina stopped behind Amelia at the front host. "Where's my table?"

"The restaurant is full. We can't get a table." Amelia did not bother to turn. She merely took a step aside and allowed Lina and Gourry to brush by her. Amelia sweat dropped when Lina slammed her open palm on the host's table.

"GIVE ME A TABLE!" Lina grabbed the male host by the collar and shook his weak body. "GIVE ME A TABLE!"

"B-But we don't have any-"

"I'm hungry…" Gourry dump his limp body on top his reservation book and looked up with sunken eyes and a pale sheet of skin. The man yelped. "I… need… foooooood…"

"GIVE ME A TABLE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Lina screamed. Amelia sweat dropped more when the owner of the restaurant ran between them and ordered them out. "YOU ARE KICKING ME OUT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TOO?"

"We don't have any tables for you. If you prefer, there is another yakiniku restaurant a few minutes from here. You can cause all your troubles there!" The man amazingly shoved Lina, Gourry and Amelia out the door. "You are not allowed in here again!" The owner announced and slammed the front door in Lina's face.

"_Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flow_-"

"NOT THAT ONE!" Gourry covered her mouth and shook her body. Lina laughed manically while Gourry smack her face a few times. "Snap out of it!" Amelia sweat dropped when Lina finally came too and beat Gourry to the ground.

"Are we going to the other restaurant, Lina-San?"

"I guess so." Lina groaned and crossed her arms behind her head. Lina and Amelia started walking down the dirt road. "Catch you later, Gourry!" Lina called. Gourry whimpered and lifted his battered face.

"G-Give me a minute…"

* * *

"DELICIOUS!" Lina and Gourry shouted at the top of their lungs. Amelia giggled and happily ate her bowl of yakiniku. The two Arch Angels ate another piece of the meat slowly and gasped.

"It's like heaven in my mouth…" Lina's eyes twinkled.

"Mommy, where are you?" Gourry's arms waving around with twinkling eyes.

"It is very good here." Amelia took a sip of her tea. "I wonder if the other restaurant was as good as this place."

"Restaurants who do not give tables to highly regarded people like us are the worst scumbags of all." Lina said aloud, she did not notice a small man with a big mustache turn his head to her. "I wish I could have given that owner a beating or two. His restaurant deserves to be blown up and I won't hesitate too."

"I agree." The man was standing beside's their table. "He is a greedy annoying man who doesn't understand morals of the human heart."

"Right." Lina nodded. "And who are you?"

"I am the owner of this restaurant." The man grinned. He slid next to Gourry on the table and chuckled. "From the talismans and the way you three are dressed, I take it that your all powerful and I was wondering if you are willing to do a little favor for me." The man rubbed the edge of his mustache with his thumb and pointer finger. Lina smirked and took another piece of meat in her mouth.

"Does it involve money?"

"A lot of money." The man dumped a large bag of gold coins in the middle of the table. Lina chuckled softly and set her utensils on the side.

"Enlighten me."

"The owner of the other yakiniku restaurant hired a hit man to murder me tonight. I want to hire you to kill that hit man before he gets to me and to destroy that greedy rude man's business once and for all." The short man smiled. Lina smirked and looked down at her fingers.

"Killing people and destroying property… It sounds a little bit dangerous. I don't do that kind of stuff in my spare time, you know." Lina muttered. Amelia and Gourry sweat dropped.

"I understand." The man reached into his coat pocket and took out another large bag of gold. "Do you do it now?"

"You sure know how to persuade a lady." Lina reached for the bags. She blinked when the man swiped it from her fingertips.

"I will pay you one bag after you kill the hit man. The other bag when you blow up the restaurant."

"Fine." Lina scoffed. She grabbed her utensils and return eating. "If you don't pay me, I won't hesitate to destroy your restaurant too."

"I know the terms." The man chuckled and left the table. Lina smirked and ate another piece of meat.

"DELICIOUS!" She shouted.

"Lina-San, I can't believe you agreed!" Amelia gasped. "You agreed to murder an innocent person and destroy an innocent man's property!"

"To my understanding, that hit man is going to do something bad anyways so I'm just doing this to prevent him from killing any more innocent people." Lina smiled. "Also, that owner deserves to get his property destroyed. Denying me my right to get a table is a result to death." Lina snickered. Amelia pouted and angrily ate her portion.

"Well, I will not participate."

"But, Amelia, you have an important role in this." Lina grinned making Amelia sweat dropped.

"A-A role?" Amelia gulped. "What kind of role?" Before she knew it, the sun had set and night fallen to the small town. Amelia looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black suit with an outrageous fake mustache.

"W-Why?"

"The hit man is looking for the owner so while the real owner is being protected by Gourry in the wine cellar, you will be in the office while I stand outside the door." Lina grinned. Amelia sighed heavily and walked to the office table, she dump her heavy body on the chair and groaned.

"Why must I be part of your plan?"

"Because you are useful and you can't die whereas Gourry and I can." Lina gave her a thumbs-up. "Now, pretend you are looking through papers and keep your face blocked. Call me if you hear something." Lina walked to the door and shut it quietly behind her. Amelia sighed and leaned her face on the palm of her hand.

"I hope this will be the last time I will be bait."


	6. Chapter 6

Mythical

Chapter 6

"Gourry." Lina poked her head into the wine cellar room. She spotted Gourry and the short man playing cards in the middle of the small room. She blinked to see Gourry shirtless. "Why is your shirt off?"

"We are playing poker." Gourry smiled. "I bet my shirt and he won."

"Right." Lina sighed. "Don't bet anything of mine, Gourry."

"Okay, Lina." Gourry chuckled.

"The trap is set so we should see if he will take it." Lina told the two. "Protect the owner, Gourry. The hit man could be smart and look past the trap. Call me if anything happens. I am a few seconds away."

"Okay, Lina." Gourry nodded. Lina shut the door and locked it with a powerful spell. Lina rushed to the electronic switches and shut the power off. She sighed and walked back to her post in front of the office door with a light ball guiding her way. She disbanded her light spell.

"I just need to keep myself up the entire night." Lina grabbed a chair from the front and set it against the door. She patted her cheeks and shook the sand from her eyes. Just outside of the restaurant, Zelgadiss looked inside from the front door. He gripped on the doorknob and carefully turned it. He entered the property and shut the door quietly. As he walked past the stacked tables and chairs, he paused and looked to the side. He noticed a chair missing from one of the stacks. He mentally counted the chairs and tables. There was certainly one missing. Zelgadiss placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and urged forward. He slowly poked his head around the corner and saw a figure in the darkness. It was nodding away, trying not to fall asleep.

"Easy." Zelgadiss smirked. He had to be quick. In a matter of seconds, that person could easily break through the spell but it would be too late, Zelgadiss would be gone and there would be a dead body in the room. Before the person could look up, Zelgadiss appeared in thin air and flashed a bright light at her eyes, blinding her for a few seconds.

"Ehhh? Ehhhhhh?" Lina tried to blink the blackness away. She fell off the chair and waved her hand over her eyes. Zelgadiss was already in the room. He unsheathed his sword and was standing behind the victim with his blade at the victim's neck.

"Ehhhhh?" Amelia's eyes widen. She felt the blade moving and quickly slipped away. She made a tight round fist and turned around.

"TAKE THIS!" Amelia swung her tightly bound fist at the man's chin. Zelgadiss easily dodged it and jumped across the room. "Villain, you are mistaken! I am not your hit!" Amelia announced. Zelgadiss scoffed.

"That's too bad. I don't leave any witnesses." He muttered. Amelia blinked.

"That voice…" Before she could say anything, Zelgadiss cast a wind spell and pushed her to the wall suddenly. He pulled his sword back and threw it at her with full force. That was when the electricity was turned on and the entire room lit up.

"Amelia!" Lina and Gourry ran into the room. Lina was still rubbing her eyes and Gourry was only in his boxers. Zelgadiss had already threw his sword. He saw Amelia's bright indigo eyes and sprinted forward out of instinct. Amelia saw the sword coming at her and shut her eyes tightly. After hearing a loud clanking sound, she hesitantly opened her eyes. She gasped to see Zelgadiss standing over her with his arms holding himself up with the wall. His face was only a few inches away from hers. Unfortunately, for the blade, Zelgadiss's skin was too tough to go through and hit the floor loudly. Zelgadiss sighed deeply.

"I made it…" He muttered softly. Amelia blushed red.

"I knew it was you, Zelgadiss-San." She whispered. Zelgadiss lifted his heavy head and stared at her loving smile. He caught himself from smiling back and looked away slightly.

"VILLAIN!" Lina kicked him at his face away from Amelia. Zelgadiss hit the wall across the room and slumped to the ground. Lina glared at Zelgadiss and pointed. "Nobody blinds the beautiful and powerful Lina Inverse!"

"He's over there." Gourry moved her pointer finger from his face to the tired Chimera.

"Lina-San." Amelia rolled her eyes and rushed past her. She knelt beside Zelgadiss and touched his shoulder. "Zelgadiss-San, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Zelgadiss rubbed the imprint of Lina's foot on his face. Lina gasped and pointed again.

"IT'S YOU!" Lina screeched. "THE CHIMERA!"

"No shit." Zelgadiss carefully stood up. Amelia worriedly tried to support him up but Zelgadiss pushed her hands gently away. "I'm fine… Amelia." He said her name with a light blush. Amelia's face burned bright red and she nodded.

"O-Okay." She retreated her hands to her sides.

"AMELIA." Lina grabbed her from her long hair and pulled her back to the other side of the room. "HE is the ENEMY and WE are the GOOD GUYS. HE is the HIT MAN that WE are supposed to KILL." Lina growled. Amelia looked back at Zelgadiss and at Lina.

"I don't think so, Lina-San." Zelgadiss sweat dropped. Now, how was he going to get out of this one?

"Oh, come on, Amelia!" Lina groaned. "He blinded me!"

"And took my clothes away!" Gourry frowned.

"No, Gourry that was the other guy." Lina muttered.

"But if Zelgadiss-San was the-"

"HE THREW THAT SWORD AT YOU!"

"But he-"

"HE IS THE HIT MAN!"

"I think Zelgadiss-San has a-"

"AND SECONDLY, why are you calling him that? HE IS THE ENEMY! That is all we need to identify him by!" Lina glared at the sweat dropping Chimera. Amelia pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"I have had it, Lina-San." Amelia snapped at her. Lina and Gourry blinked. "Look… I know in the past, Zelgadiss-San and I were not on good terms… I turned him into a Chimera and he wanted to kill me… But we're good friends now and…" Amelia glanced at Zelgadiss and smiled. "I trust him." Zelgadiss stared at Amelia. He smirked and walked towards her. He met with her in the middle of the room and looked deep into her eyes. Amelia blushed wildly when Zelgadiss smiled.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and before she knew it, Zelgadiss casted a spell to everyone in the room. Lina and Gourry dropped on top of each other on the ground while Zelgadiss caught Amelia. He held her in his arms for a few minutes before placing her on the ground carefully. Moving her bangs away from her eyes, Zelgadiss caressed her cheek with his thumb and smiled.

"I promise… we'll meet again soon." Zelgadiss pushed himself away and grabbed his sword from the ground. He stormed out of the office and into the wine cellar. The owner of the restaurant gasped when he pointed his sword at him.

"N-No! Don't kill me!" The man screamed. Zelgadiss glared at him. His eyes soften when he heard Amelia's soft giggle echoing in his head. He sighed and dropped his sword to the side. The owner gulped and watched Zelgadiss turn away from him. "A-Are you going to kill me?"

"No." Zelgadiss slide his sword into his sheath. He returned to the office room and knelt beside Amelia's body. He spotted the white daisy he gave her in her cape pocket and took it. He tucked it behind her ear and touched her cheek.

"Why did you save her?" Zelgadiss withdrew his hand away from her face and lifted his head quickly. Gourry was sitting against the wall with Lina sleeping next to him. He smiled. "Do you like Amelia?"

"It is none of your business." Zelgadiss growled. He stood up and rushed to the door.

"Amelia likes you though." Gourry suddenly said. Zelgadiss froze at the doorway and looked at him. Gourry chuckled and crossed his arms behind his head. "She talks during her sleep. You should listen sometime."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It's an invitation." Gourry grinned. "You should think about joining us."

"I'm a lone wolf." Zelgadiss looked at Lina. "And I don't think your woman would like that."

"Don't worry about Lina. That is my job." Gourry chuckled. "Amelia likes you and I think you like her too. So… why don't you join us?"

"Thanks for the offer but I travel alone." Zelgadiss took a step out of the room.

"The offer will always be open for you." Gourry said loud enough for him to hear. He sighed and shut his eyes. He might as well go back to sleep.

* * *

Amelia stared at her meat in her bowl. She sighed sadly and continued to play around with her food. Lina and Gourry glanced at each other. Gourry shrugged his shoulders and Lina sighed.

"What's the matter, Amelia?" Lina suddenly asked in the middle of their yakiniku breakfast. Amelia lifted her head and smiled wearily.

"Nothing, Lina-San."

"Come on, you are usually talkative during breakfast." Lina set her utensils on the table and crossed her arms. "Is it about that Chimera?"

"His name is Zelgadiss-San." Amelia muttered. Lina scoffed.

"Whatever." Lina rolled her eyes. "Is it about him?"

"Well…" Amelia looked down at her fingers with a light blush. Lina stared at her growing blush and blinked.

"Amelia… You like him?" Lina asked with wide eyes. Amelia blushed wildly and gulped.

"Well…"

"BUT HE TRYING TO KILL YOU!" Lina slammed her hands on the table making the table settings jump.

"But he didn't." Amelia muttered. Lina groaned loudly.

"Don't you get it, Amelia? He is always going to try to kill you! I know those types of men. He will never give up until he gets his cure from you and then, he'll get rid of you!" Lina said aloud. Amelia stared at her food with wet eyes. "It's best if you forget your feelings about him and move on." Lina grabbed her fork and return to eating. Gourry watched as Amelia's frown grew larger and her tears fell.

"Don't worry, Amelia. I invited him to join our group." Gourry smiled.

"YOU WHAT?" Lina spat the food in her mouth.

"You did, Gourry-San?" Amelia gasped happily. Gourry nodded.

"He rescued you so I figured that he wanted to join us."

"You invited him without consulting the leader of the group?" Lina shook her angry fist at him. "He is our enemy!"

"Then why did he rescue her?"

"What are you talking about? HE WAS THE ONE WHO THREW THE SWORD IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"He is just confused." Gourry smiled. Lina groaned.

"Why do you have an idiotic answer for EVERYTHING?"

"Because I am an idiot!" Gourry laughed and continued eating his food. Amelia smiled and stood up from her table.

"I'm going to look for him!"

"Wait, Amelia!" Lina stood up to chase after her but Gourry caught the end of her cape and pulled her back on the seat.

"Thanks, Gourry-San!" Amelia giggled as she ran out. Gourry chuckled and watched her run happily away.

"Love is so great, right Lina?" Gourry looked at Lina. He sweat dropped to see Lina cracking her knuckles and glaring at him. "L-Lina?"

"You are dead, Gabriev."

* * *

Amelia walked through the park. She sighed and crossed her arms behind her head. She had no idea where to find him. She searched half the town and she still could not find him. Amelia spotted a bench and sat down.

"How am I going to find him?" Amelia pouted and hugged her knees. "He is so mysterious." Amelia stared at the ground for a few minutes before finally giving up her search and deciding to return to her friends. She stood up and continued walking across the park. She blinked when she heard wings flapping nearby. Amelia turned her head to the pond and found exactly what she was looking for.

"One at a time." Zelgadiss scolded the multiple tiny birds that were pecking the breadcrumbs from his hand. His mask and hood were lowered and he shown his face to the animals in the park. He growled when they continued to over crowd his hand and dumped the food in the pond. The ducks happily gobbled it up. Zelgadiss sighed and stared at the tiny birds perching on his arm.

"Get off." He waved his arm lightly. The birds tilted their heads and continued pecking at his sleeve. Zelgadiss reached into his pocket and took out more dry bread. He crumbled it into crumbs and tossed it to the grass. The birds flew to the grass and ate their fill. Zelgadiss watched as they flew away and sighed. "My business here is done. Where should I take it now?" He did not notice that Amelia was standing a few feet behind him.

"Hello Zelgadiss-San." Amelia spoke. Zelgadiss turned around swiftly. "I didn't think I would find you feeding the birds."

"What are you doing here?" Zelgadiss took a step back when Amelia started walking to him.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Amelia smiled. Zelgadiss took another step back.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if- Oh, Zelgadiss-San, be careful!" Amelia gasped as Zelgadiss tried to take a step back into the pond. Amelia lunged forward to catch him from falling backwards. She managed to catch his wrist but his heavy weight pulled her forward with him into the pond on top of him. The ducks swam away as the tiny birds flew back to their homes. Amelia opened her eyes slightly. She blushed red when she saw her position against him. She was between his legs and her face pressed against his neck. Zelgadiss caught himself with his open palms when he fell. They were soaking wet and the water came up to their knees. Amelia gulped and stared at Zelgadiss. Zelgadiss met her indigo eyes. He stared back. He was curious how her eyes were able to make his heart burst from his chest.

"I-I'm sorry." Amelia lowered her gaze and lifted herself off him. She sat back on her heels between his legs. Zelgadiss brought himself up and shook his head.

"It's alright." They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Zelgadiss-San?" Zelgadiss looked at her. "Gourry-San told me that he invited you to join us. Um… Are you going too?" She asked hesitantly. Zelgadiss stared at her nervousness and smirked. Why was she so shy around him?

"I thought about it."

"And?" Amelia gulped. Zelgadiss looked to the side. Amelia listened to the silence and hung her head. "I guess you are not interested…" Amelia muttered softly. She stared at her pink bracelets on her wrists.

"I'm sorry." Zelgadiss whispered. Amelia shook her head and smiled at him.

"It's fine, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia giggled. "I… I just rather hoped that you would. It would be nice to have you as part of our group." Zelgadiss stared at her heartwarming smile and blushed.

"Will the offer still stand later?"

"Of course!" Amelia blushed. "You will always be my friend, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia giggled. Zelgadiss nodded slightly. He blinked when Amelia slipped off one of her pink bracelet and took his hand. She placed the pink band with the blue gem in the palm of his hand. She wrapped his fingers around it and smiled.

"Just a little memento." Amelia blushed. "It could be a while before we see each other again and… I don't want you to forget me." Amelia whispered. Then again, how could he? She was the one who turned him what he is. Zelgadiss stared at his fingers clasped around her jewelry. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and hook the bracelet around it. Amelia smiled large and in a sudden fashion, she lunged forward and hugged him. Zelgadiss kept frozen. She was hugging him! Zelgadiss did not know what to do! He nervously raised his arm and rubbed her back. He gulped and shut his eyes. He never had a hug from a woman for such a long time. Amelia giggled slightly when Zelgadiss pressed her against him.

"Where are you headed next?" Zelgadiss asked softly.

"I believe we are going to cross Saillune's lines and enter Ralteague by tomorrow morning." Amelia continued to hug him. Zelgadiss wrapped his other arm around her waist and sighed softly. He tilted his head and breathed into her scent. She smelled lovely.

"I will see you there." Zelgadiss whispered. Amelia giggled and nodded. She pushed him slightly away and smiled.

"Please, reconsider about joining." Amelia winked at him and leaned forward. Zelgadiss's eyes grew when Amelia kissed him quickly on his cheek and pulled away from him. "I will see you soon, Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia waved her arms at him as she ran away with a big blush. Zelgadiss raised his hand and waved back childishly. Amelia giggled and ran out the park. Zelgadiss lowered his hand to his cheek and rubbed softly at where her lips made contact. He sighed and looked down at her bracelet.

"Ralteague…" Zelgadiss took the bracelet and rubbed the blue gem with his thumb gently. He smiled. "I guess I know where I'm going from here." A few seconds passed by until he realized that he just lost his chance to get his cure again! Groaning and kicking himself in the ass, Zelgadiss stood up from the water and grumbled beneath his breath.

* * *

Amelia sweat dropped. Lina laughed manically as the burnt restaurant fell to the ground. She found Lina and Gourry.

"L-Lina-San, what did you do?"

"I had to make the other end of the deal." Lina snickered. She turned to the short owner and stuck her hand out. "My bags of gold, please."

"Of course." The man took out the two large bags of gold from his inner coat and placed it in her gripping hands. "By the way, Gourry bet you bags last night so…" He swiped the two bags from her and stuffed it in his pocket. "You owe me 3800 gold."

"What?" Lina's eyes shrunk. "What did he do?"

"Gourry bet your bags last night in poker. He lost and I would like my money." The man grinned. Lina's mouth dropped and she turned around. Gourry was poking at the burning restaurant with a stick.

"My stick is burning." He waved the flaming stick in the air. He watched in amazement when the fire grew. "Look, I can write my name in the air!" Gourry waved the stick in the air.

"Run, Gourry-San!"

"Ehhhh?" Gourry blinked. "I don't think there is a 'run' in my name."

"GOURRY!"

"How do you get your eyes to do that, Lina?"

"GOOOOOOUUUURRRRRRYYYYY!"

"MY LEGS DON'T BEND LIKE THAT! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

Jiras shook in terror. He stood cowardly behind his master in the dark dungeon. He held the torch near his body in case something came at him. Val looked at the deep end of the dungeon and smirked.

"I know you are there. Come out." Val ordered. He chuckled to hear a loud growl. Jiras whimpered.

"I-Is it really safe down here, Val-Sama?"

"Grow a backbone, Jiras. You are standing in front of dragon." Val listens to the heavy chains clanking against the walls of the prison. He grinned when he spotted gold eyes looking back at him.

"You." The eyes glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I decided to free you from your prison." A puff of fire breathed from the snout of the dragon. "If you want to leave that is." Val chuckled. Jiras yelped when the red dragon lunged out of the darkness and snapped his jaws a few inches away from Val's smirking face. He screeched loudly and tried to reach for Val. "You are getting old, Red Dragon."

"I am starving and been in this prison for a very long time." The dragon's stomach echoed in the dungeon. "I want to eat."

"You can eat all the humans you want when I release you."

"What is the catch?" The dragon growled.

"There is a troublesome duo ruining my plans on Red Orb."

"You want me to catch them for you?" The dragon snorted fire from his nostrils. Val grinned.

"I want you to find them for me and kill them."


	7. Chapter 7

Mythical

Chapter 7

"I have never been in the kingdom of Ralteague before." Amelia stared at the mountains around her. It was the afternoon and they finally crossed the Saillune's lines. "It sure looks like the country."

"If I'm reading this correctly…" Gourry flipped through the pages of his little black book. "Ralteague is famous for their Chicken Katsu Curry." Gourry licked his lips.

"This is the plan. We meet up with Filia at the First Church of Ralteague in a few minutes and find a Chicken Katsu Curry restaurant!" Lina announced. Amelia and Gourry cheered along with her and continued down the sidewalk. Gourry blinked when the afternoon sun were suddenly blocked with a large shadow. He looked up and squint this eyes. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey, Lina, what is that?" Gourry pointed at the large dark figure nose-diving towards them. Lina looked up.

"I don't know…" Lina and Gourry stared at it with a tilted head. Amelia noticed and looked up at the sky as well. Her eyes grew large.

"IT'S A DRAGON!" Amelia screamed. "It's heading for us! RUN!" Amelia ran for cover. The Red Dragon screeched loudly and flapped his two large wings. Lina and Gourry yelped when the dragon blew fire at them. Gourry jumped to the side while Lina shielded herself in a windshield.

"What the HELL is going on?" Lina watched the dragon fly past her and to the sky. She disbanded her shield and growled. "_East winds that blow. Have you as their source…_" A number of blue arrows appeared in front of her. Lina smirked when the dragon turned and dived to her again.

"_Into my hands. Ignite all their force!_" The blue arrows became clear and made of ice. She aimed straight at the dragon. The dragon screeched and opened his mouth. Fire started building in his mouth. Lina dodged it easily and waited until the dragon fly by. "FREEZE ARROW!" She shot the dozens of ice arrows at the dragon's wings and body. It shrieked aloud. The ice restricted his movements and brought him to the ground. He slammed roughly on the dirt and shrieked. Lina continued to fire her ice arrows and covered him in ice.

"What the hell?" Lina panted heavily and shot her last ice spell.

"That was amazing, Lina-San." Amelia ran over. Lina chuckled and stretched her arms out. Gourry walked over and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's been a long time since I seen a dragon." Amelia examined the dragon.

"I thought they died out." Gourry tilted his head.

"I thought that too." Lina muttered. They blinked when the ice started shaking. The three took a few steps back when the dragon shrieked and the ice began breaking.

"Um… Lina-San…" Amelia gulped. Lina growled and pulled her sleeve up.

"It's time for a Dragon Slave!"

"There you are!" Lina turned her head and saw Filia.

"Filia!" Lina gasped. Amelia blinked when Filia noticed her.

"Hello, Amelia. I'm Filia, Cepheid's personal messenger." Filia smiled.

"O-Oh." Amelia quickly bowed her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Filia-San." Filia chuckled and looked at the shaking ice boulder behind them.

"What is that?"

"A Red Dragon started attacking us just a few minutes ago!" Gourry waved his arms. "Lina said she is going to do a Dragon Slave!" Gourry pointed. Lina rolled her eyes and bonked his head.

"I can't do it anymore. Filia is going to tell on me!"

"A Red Dragon?" Filia stared at the breaking ice. Her eyes widen to see the dragon's head break the ice apart. She searched the area around and spotted him. Val poked his head from behind a tree and smirked. Filia glared at him and looked away. "Step aside." Filia pushed Lina and Gourry to the side. The ice was quickly falling from the dragon's body. Filia positioned herself behind him.

"_ateku...ra-zu-omu... ranaku-tsuraku... izu peku naomu..._" Filia chanted beneath her breath. Lina's eyes widen.

"Take a few steps back!" Lina pushed Gourry and Amelia away. A spell-casting circle appeared under Filia's feet. Her eyes lit gold and her mouth opened wide. Fire erupted from her mouth. The dragon noticed the chant and looked back at her. It screeched and put up a protective light shield around him. A large gold ball formed instead of her mouth.

"FLAME BREATH!" A devastating bright gold ray shot from her mouth and pierced through the shield. It instantly cut through the dragon and enveloped him in large flames. It shrieked as it fell to the ground and burned slowly to death. Filia coughed a puff of smoke and patted her empty stomach.

"Now, wasn't that exciting?" Filia giggled as she walked past the group. They stared in amazement at the burning dragon. Filia looked back at Val and glared at him. Val smirked.

"Interesting."

"What shall we do with the dragon, Val-Sama?" Jiras asked.

"Leave him. Weak beast." Val looked back at him. "In the meantime, interrupt Gravos's joy kill in heaven and bring him here. Awaken more Demon Bulls and have them surround this town by night fall."

"Yes, Val-Sama." Jiras vanished away. Val looked back at the group. Filia was still staring at him with intense eyes. Val snorted and walked away into the darkness of the trees. Filia sighed and looked back at the three comrades. They were walking around the dragon. Amelia was shouting Lina to stop looking for treasure while Gourry touched the burnt beast with a stick that he found.

"He is still alive." Filia spoke. They all jumped back. Filia walked to the Red Dragon's face and gently touched its snout. "Why did you attack the Arch Angels? Dragons are supposed to be a peaceful magical beast. They don't attack unless threatened too." The Dragon opened an eye slightly and stared upon Filia's face.

"One… There is only one…" He growled. Filia lifted an eyebrow.

"Only one?" She gulped. "Only one what?" Dragon let out a soft chuckle. His eyes widen when he recognized Filia's face.

"You… You are the mother…" He whispered. The dragon cringed at the pain and gasped for air. Before long, his eye rolled back and his eyelid dropped. Filia removed her hand away and looked back at the others.

"Let's go into the city. I must tell you all the dire news."

* * *

Filia led them to the First Church of Ralteague and opened the magnificent double doors for them. They quickly ran in. Filia shut the doors and walked to the back of the church.

"Everyone, please get in." Filia opened a wooden door. She allowed the three to walk in first and followed after. It was just an empty room with a long table and chairs to it. Filia rolled an old parchment map over the table and laid it flat. "Please sit." She instructed. They obeyed.

"Unfortunately, our situation has gotten worse." Filia announced. "The demons have found two parts of Shabranigdo's soul. There is only three parts left."

"Do we know the location of the beings?" Lina asked.

"We have information for one." Filia scanned the map. She pointed in the middle of the blue ocean. "It should be located here."

"So, the ocean is one of the parts." Gourry nodded. Lina rolled her eyes and looked closer.

"It's on an island?"

"Yes." Filia removed her finger. She reached a parchment from her pocket and handed it to her. "The island is called Elf Island in the middle of the Demon Sea."

"Demon Sea?" Amelia gulped. "That sounds dangerous."

"Don't worry, Amelia. You have us." Gourry grinned.

"I heard there were ancient monsters sleeping at the bottom of the sea." Lina muttered. Gourry and Amelia sweat dropped. "When they are awakened they destroy boats and eat the passengers."

"That is silly, Lina." Filia rolled her eyes making Gourry and Amelia sigh in relief. "The monsters are already awake." Gourry and Amelia grew more sweat.

"Isn't there suppose to be a very powerful lord located in the Demon Sea?" Lina asked. Filia smirked and leaned her chin to her hand.

"If you mean Deep Sea Dolphin, I have already spoken to her." Filia chuckled. "She said as long as your group does not interrupt her sleep, she will let you pass."

"Deep Sea Dolphin?" Gourry tilted his head. "Who is that?"

"Didn't you ever listen when you were in Arch Angel academy?" Lina groaned. She bonked his head with her fist. "Can you explain in a quick manner, Filia?"

"Of course." Filia giggled. "You see, Gourry, while Cepheid-Sama controls all of Heaven and Shabranigdo controls all of Hell, there has to be someone to control Red Orb. Before Shabranigdo and Cepheid-Sama went into war, they agreed that 5 Lords to reside in Red Orb to persuade the humans to doing evil. It is the human's own judgment if they would follow the temptation or do the right thing. That is how they are chosen to where they are located after their life on Red Orb."

"MEANING, Gourry, the Old Man controls a branch of restaurants. Shabranigdo controls about the same amount. They agreed to combine one of their restaurants and hire 5 chefs. The chefs tempt the pathetic simple-minded humans who eat there to order a bad dish like curry without chicken katsu. It is the stupid human's decision to take the curry WITHOUT chicken katsu OR to get the curry WITH the chicken katsu. The human who chooses the chicken katsu curry will find it delicious and soul-filling while the stupid human with the regular curry will find it disgusting and soul-devouring." Lina explained. Filia and Amelia sweat dropped. "Now, the human who chose the chicken katsu curry will die and go to heaven while the other stupid moronic human who chose the curry with no katsu will die and go to hell for all eternity. Do you understand?"

"So… The 5 chefs are bad people?" Gourry asked.

"They are demons from hell but they are classified neither evil nor good. They are put on Red Orb to pass their judgment on the humans and to tempt their soul to hell. It is the goodness of the human soul to ignore their temptation and walk through the golden gates of heaven."

"The 5 chefs are bad people but they are known in the world as the best chefs. So they are not evil OR good. They just like to tease the stupid human to take the curry and watch them go to hell. But it is a smart human who knows that curry with chicken katsu is definitely better than regular curry thus he will go to heaven and eat cake and tea with the Old Man."

"I get it!" Gourry grinned. Lina chuckled and patted his happy head.

"Very good, Gourry." Amelia and Filia sweat dropped big.

"M-Moving on…" Filia cleared her throat and looked back at the map. "You must go to Ralteague Harbor and take a boat to Elf Island. There you must locate Shabranigdo's soul before the demons find it."

"It would take a few weeks, 2-3 to be sure, to get to the Harbor." Amelia scanned the map. "We should get there much earlier if we keep traveling during night."

"There is another part of the dire news." Filia sighed. "After word got out that you have been traveling with the Arch Angels, a huge significant of demons left the battle in heaven and escaped to Red Orb. There is a large bounty for you, Lina, and Gourry. That bounty hunter you have affiliated with is also being looked for."

"Why is Zelgadiss-San being looked for? He is not a part of this."

"They want him to find you. If he is working with them, he will lead them to you. They will do anything to find you, Lina, and Gourry." Filia frowned. "Demons are persuasive, Amelia-San, why do you think Zelgadiss was with them in the first place?"

"But…" Amelia looked down at the missing bracelet on her left wrist. "Zelgadiss-San…" She whispered his name to herself.

"We need to travel fast during daylight and hide during the night. Since the next town in Ralteague is 3 days away, we need to buy camping gear and food to last us. We will leave at sun set tomorrow morning and start heading to the next town." Lina calculated her plan. She noticed Amelia's sad expression and sighed. She leaned into her seat and crossed her arms. "Look, Amelia, just forget about him, okay?"

"Lina-San?" Amelia blinked. Lina looked away from her eyes and pouted.

"This Zel-guy is none of our concern and I know that you like him and everything but… he's causing a lot of trouble to this group and we need to survive through this." Lina gulped and glanced at her. "If I see him, I'm going to kill him. You better do the same."

"How can you say that, Lina-San?" Amelia gasped. "Zelgadiss-San is-"

"I don't want to risk being attacked by demons." Lina interrupted. "If he agreed with the demons in the first place, how do we know that he didn't agree with them the second time? If he is looking for us, I am going to attack. I am not risking anything. Especially now since demons are looking for us."

"Zelgadiss-San is not going to lead them to us. I trust him." Amelia muttered. Lina slammed her fist on the table making Filia and Gourry jump.

"Are you an idiot? He is a part of them! You should know, you made him like that!" Lina shouted. Amelia's bottom lip trembled. "He is going to join the demons and when I see him next time, I am going to kill him. You better not stop me or I'm going to have to kill you too."

"Lina!" Filia gasped at her threat.

"What are you saying, Lina?" Gourry gulped. Lina glared at Amelia and walked to her. She grabbed Amelia's collar and pulled her off her seat. "Lina!" Gourry rushed out of his seat but Lina threw a fireball at his chest making him yelp and try to put down the fire.

"Did you hear me?" Lina growled. Amelia turned her gaze at Lina and glared with her wet eyes. She said nothing. Lina pouted and shook her roughly. "I said, did you hear me, Amelia?"

"What if he didn't agree with the demons? You are still going to kill him?" Amelia pushed Lina's hands off.

"They will follow him and he will eventually lead them to us." Lina muttered. Amelia bit her lip.

"So you are going to kill him either way." Amelia looked down at her shaking hands. "You are going to kill an innocent person who isn't even involved in this."

"He got himself involved when he agreed with the demons." Lina grabbed Amelia's collar and forced her to look into her own red blazing eyes. "Amelia. He is a demon-"

"And a human." Amelia whispered. "He can change. He can choose curry but can order a chicken katsu on the side. He can make his own judgment. Don't… Don't judge him because of what I did." Amelia let her tears out. Lina stared at Amelia's tears and scoffed.

"It's not what you did that made him like that, Amelia. It's his own decision to become what he is now." Lina unhand her shirt collar. "Let's get out of here and start looking for camping gear." She grabbed Filia's map and rolled it up.

"Lina." Filia spoke making Lina look at her. "If the demons get a hold of Amelia, they can easily take over her innocent human mind and make her kill everyone in sight." Filia grabbed Lina by her sleeve and pulled her to the side. "Don't risk getting her close to a demon. Especially that bounty hunter."

"I told you, I won't."

"I know you, Lina." Filia's gold eyes squinted. "I know you were threatening her because you wanted her to be more cautious. I also know that you cannot kill an innocent person even if it meant that you would die."

"What are you trying to say, Filia?" Lina pouted. "You want me to kill the bounty hunter?"

"I want you to do what you say you would do." Filia gulped. "Or I'm going to have to interfere."

"Interfere?" Lina scoffed. "How are you going to interfere?" Lina blinked when Filia leaned her mouth to her ear. As she whispered into her ear, Lina's eyes grew large and her face went to a shade of white.

"Y-You wouldn't." Lina whimpered. Filia smirked and crossed her arms. She gave Lina a great big smile. Lina sweat dropped and her bottom lip trembled. "Y-Y-Y-You wouldn't…"

"I'm sure she would love to see you again after 300 years." Filia patted Lina on the shoulder and turned to Amelia and Gourry. Amelia was tending to Gourry's burns on the table. "I am off to heaven. I believe my task is done."

"Oh, Filia-San." Amelia rushed over. "How is my father?" She asked softly.

"Do not worry about Saillune-Sama, he is sleeping at the moment but I'm sure when you see him, he will surely be awake." Filia smiled.

"That's wonderful." Amelia reached into her pocket and took out a small sapphire hairpin. "He gave this to me the last time I saw him... Can you place this on his bed stand so when he wakes up, he will see it and know that I am coming?" She handed it to Filia. Filia nodded and took the pin carefully from the palm of her hand.

"I will do what you requested." Filia turned to the doorway. She paused at the doorway and looked back at Gourry. "I almost forgot! Cepheid-Sama told me to tell you that it is okay to use the Sword of Light's true power, Gourry. It will not swallow you up like you think it would." Filia sweat dropped. Gourry sighed in relief and nodded.

"Thank goodness, I was scared for a minute there." Gourry chuckled. Filia giggled softly and gave the trio a final wave of her hand. She shut the door and her footsteps slowly disappeared.

"Lina-San?" Amelia and Gourry stared at the traumatized Lina in the corner. She was hugging her knees to her chest as she rocked her body. "Are you alright?"

"S-Shhhh… she can hear me." Lina whimpered. Gourry and Amelia stared at each other with big sweat drops.

"What did Filia-San say to her?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Val took a sip of his tea. He sat outside of a restaurant with a plate of cookies and a cup of tea. He continued to read the parchment in front of him while he silently ate his cookies. He looked above his material when Lina and Amelia walked by the restaurant, Gourry was right behind them carrying all the camping gear. He watched as they walked past him. Val smirked and looked back at his parchment.

"Val-Sama." A large troll with a ruby jewel as one eye appeared besides him. He knelt down to the ground. "You called for me."

"Gather the demons and follow the angels." Val set his teacup on the table. "They should be resting for the night at an inn. Surround the perimeters and attack at midnight. I want that Halfling in my possession by tomorrow morning, Gravos."

"Yes, Val-Sama." Gravos lowered his head and vanished in thin air. Val folded his parchment and stuck it under his arm. He took a last sip of his tea and stood up. Before he left his seat, he looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Are you going to take my offer?" He softly asked. The figure directly sitting behind him on another table continued to say nothing. "If you assist me, you will get your cure AND control of half the Hell's army."

"I am not interested." Zelgadiss muttered. He had his mask and hood over his face.

"How about her?" Val was suddenly standing behind him, his mouth near his ear. "You can have the Halfling." Val made Zelgadiss turn his face toward Amelia. She and the others were choosing their snacks on the street. Zelgadiss's eyes soften.

"I know you want her." Val chuckled. "After I'm through with her, I was going to kill her but… if she is still in good use, I'll give her to you." Zelgadiss watched Amelia giggle while Lina and Gourry fought over the same snack.

"How can anyone fall in love with you?" Val growled. "Did you actually think that a beauty like her would fall in love with the likes of you? YOU tried to kill her. Do you think she forgot about that? You are a worthless miserable careless fool who only cares for himself. Just mere glances at your face, beings are traumatized." Val grinned at the angst emotions escaping from him. "She will never love you. She is disgusted of you. She thinks you are a freak." Val emphasized the last word in his last sentence. Zelgadiss hung his head.

"If you accept my offer, you will become normal and with control of the greatest army in this universe. You will also have her by your side. She will always be there for you. Loving you in ways, you will never get if you remain a Chimera. She will be all yours to touch and love." Val whispered, he patted Zelgadiss's shoulder and chuckled. "Or you can be a freak for the rest of your lives and watch your pathetic love die in my bare hands."

"You are not going to touch her." Zelgadiss snarled.

"I won't if you just agree with me." Val smiled. Zelgadiss looked back to Amelia. She was helping Gourry from the ground while Lina ate triumphantly besides them. Amelia smiled kindly and patted the dirt off Gourry's clothes. Zelgadiss's eyes clouded. He remembered the last time he was with her. Amelia hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. She said she wanted to see him real soon and to reconsider joining the team. Zelgadiss rubbed his left cheek, the exact spot she kissed. Why would she hug and kiss him if she did not care about him? Zelgadiss sighed. Maybe she only did it so he would not harm her. Even if that is the reason, he is unable to harm her anyways, he had tried before and was unsuccessful. But... he is a Freak and he did not want to remain that way forever.

"You got a deal." Zelgadiss quietly agreed. Val grinned and firmly patted his shoulder.

"Gravos will assist you in killing the Arch Angels. I want that Halfling in my possession by tomorrow morning. After we take her powers, you can have the rest." Val left his side. He took a few steps back and vanished. Zelgadiss sighed and grabbed his teacup. He drank down his tea and slammed it on the table.

"Bitter."


	8. Chapter 8

Mythical

Chapter 8

Zelgadiss did not know how long he was sitting at the restaurant watching Amelia and her comrades. He stared at Amelia while she followed Lina and Gourry to several food stands and whined for them to hurry up. He followed them when they walked ahead into a crowd of people. He hid himself behind a large building in an empty alleyway.

"Let's not ruin our appetite!" Amelia tried to pull them away from the stands but only got a great big glare from Lina. Zelgadiss watched in the shadows as the redhead abused Amelia. He looked down at his skin on his hands. They were still turquoise with a rocky texture. He returned to staring at Amelia, his eyes soften when Amelia giggled when Gourry and Lina fought for the last donut. She looked happy. Zelgadiss frowned, her smile widening larger as she tried a new snack. She laughed along with Lina when Gourry dropped his ice cream on the ground. Zelgadiss leaned against the building wall and hung his head low. He sobbed when he heard Amelia let out a giggle.

"I'm getting full." Amelia patted her round stomach. She blinked when Lina and Gourry grinned.

"CHICKEN KATSU TIME!" They shouted and pushed Amelia into a busy restaurant. Amelia's protest was quickly muffled by the crowd of peoples shouts and screams when Lina and Gourry terrorized the place. Zelgadiss sat against the wall, his face buried in his cursed hands. Why? Why does it hurt? Zelgadiss punched the wall in front of him. His fist dented the brick wall in. His knuckles leaked blood as he removed his hand from the wall. Zelgadiss glared at his bloody hand. The pain in his hand did not remove the immense heartache. Zelgadiss growled and continued punching the brick walls. A few seconds, the wall had crumbled down and his hands were spilling blood. He kept his head hung as civilians around him whisper amongst themselves, gasping at the sight of the monster. Before anyone can call the militia, Zelgadiss sprinted away to the other end of the town. He found a river there and washed his hands tenderly. He was washing the blood off his hands but his eyes drifted to the side, to his reflection. Zelgadiss stared at his freakish skin and rock pebbles attaching to his skin, he shut his eyes. He despised himself. He is a monster and he will always be one. Amelia will never be able to forgive him for what he did to her. So why did he even follow her? He shook the water off his hands and reached in his pocket, he blinked when he noticed the pink bracelet on the hilt of his sword. He took it off carefully and stared at it. It was Amelia's bracelet. He wrapped his shaking fingers around the bracelet and squeezed gently. His thumb rubbing tenderly on the sapphire gem, his eyes soften as he continued to stare at the precious memento. Zelgadiss blushed lightly when he remembered Amelia's lips felt when she kissed him on the cheek. Then he remembered when he shoved his blade into Amelia's flesh, the time he kidnapped her and tried to kill her. Zelgadiss could still hear Amelia's pain echoing through his mind. He glared at his skin that held her bracelet. He never want to hear her heart wrenching scream ever again. He never wants to see blood falling from her body and her tears of sorrow falling from her beautiful eyes. Zelgadiss squeezed the bracelet. He does not want anyone to hurt her. Especially the demons.

"And me." Zelgadiss muttered. He latched the bracelet back to its rightful place and stood up. He took one final look at his reflection and turned away.

* * *

"Good night, Lina-San." Amelia shut her bedroom door. Lina yawned loudly and shut her door as well. She threw her tired body on the bed and groaned.

"This could be the last time I will be sleeping on a comfortable bed." Lina stretched her long legs out the bed and reached her arms out. She sighed aloud and crossed her arms behind her head. Lina stared at the ceiling as she listens to the soft humming from the bedroom next to hers. She blinked when thunder clashed above the inn. Lina sat up in her bed and stared at the sudden down pour of rain.

"It was such a sunny day today." Lina watched the strong pour of rain. She pouted when lightning struck. "I can't sleep through this!" Lina walked to the window and pushed the window curtains together.

"There." Lina laid back down on the bed and sighed. She continued to stare at the ceiling. For some reason… she had a bad feeling. Lina sat up in her bed and grabbed her money pouch from her bed stand. She began counting her gold. Whenever she had something on her mind, she always counted her money. She hoped that it will help her ignore the bad feeling. Lina dropped her last gold coin in her pouch and looked back at the window. She listened to the thunder and rain. Lina carefully placed her pouch on her bed stand and kicked off her boots. She slipped through the bed covers and stared at the ceiling again. Why did she have such a bad feeling? She sighed and reached for the lamp. She blinked when she heard a soft tapping on her bedroom door.

"I'm sleeping!" Lina shouted. She growled when the soft tapping continued. Lina stood up from her bed and stomped over to the door. "I told you, I'm sleeping!" Lina grabbed the doorknob and swung it open.

"What the hell do you want?" Lina snarled. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was. "YOU?"

* * *

Standing outside in the pouring rain, Zelgadiss watched as the last bedroom light turned off.

"Zelgadiss-Sama." Gravos knelt beside him. "The demons killed all the humans sleeping at this resort. Shall we attack?"

"Send the demons after the Arch Angels. The Halfling is mine." Zelgadiss walked to the entrance of the inn. Gravos followed him. They walked past the demons who were eating the dead humans and walked to the stairs. They walked up the stairs and ignored the humans screaming as they were eaten alive. Zelgadiss pointed to Lina and Gourry's bedroom doors. "Kill them."

"You heard the man!" Gravos unsheathed his sword. The demons kicked down the doors and rushed into the rooms. Zelgadiss grabbed the doorknob of Amelia's room and turned it quietly. He slipped through and locked the door behind him.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lina glared. She gasped when he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the tip of her nose. A familiar pink bracelet around the hilt of the sword.

"Move aside." The man holding the sword growled. Lina gulped and took a few steps back. She watched him enter her room and shut the door quietly. Lina kept a distance from him, she blinked when the man put his sword down. He reached for his mask and slipped it off his face. Zelgadiss sighed and pushed his sword back into its sheath. "I'm here for a truce."

"A truce?" Lina raised her eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" Lina watched him walk to her window and leaned against the still. He crossed his arms as he watched the rain.

"I made a deal with a demon to kill you and your swordsman. To capture Amelia and give her to him."

"What?" Lina growled. "You did WHAT? Did you lead the demons here? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lina lunged forward. She froze when Zelgadiss placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Listen to my proposal first before you try to kill me." Zelgadiss muttered. Lina pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine. You got 30 seconds."

* * *

"Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia gasped when Zelgadiss entered the room. Inside the room, Lina, Gourry and Amelia were all geared and ready to leave.

"You only have a few minutes until they find out that they are in an illusion." Zelgadiss rushed past them and opened the window. "Head deep into the forest and don't come back. The town will be infested with demons trying to find you."

"Looks like you came through after all." Lina scoffed with a smirk. Zelgadiss glanced at her and smirked.

"I told you, I wanted a truce."

"It's kind of hard to believe you when you look the way you do." Lina laughed. "I guess I have to apologize to you and Amelia later." Lina muttered as she stepped out the window. Lina flung herself to the air and landed gently on the ground.

"Does that mean he can join us, Lina?" Gourry asked while he followed her out. Lina rolled her eyes as Gourry landed next to him.

"Maybe." Lina grumbled. In the room, Zelgadiss hesitated to look at Amelia. Amelia smiled and rushed to him, he gasped when Amelia hugged him again. Zelgadiss gulped and looked down at her big smile.

"I knew you were going to order a chicken katsu on the side." Amelia giggled. Zelgadiss stared at her.

"Chicken katsu…?" Zelgadiss lifted an eyebrow. Amelia grinned and shook her head.

"It's nothing." Her arms around him grew tighter. Zelgadiss gulped and his arms nervously wrapped around her. Zelgadiss pulled her closer and breathed into her scent.

"Why…" He suddenly spoke. Amelia blinked.

"Why?" Amelia tilted her head. Zelgadiss pushed her away slightly.

"Why do I feel so normal around you?" He asked. Amelia's eyes widen. They gasped when they heard shouts coming from outside of the bedroom door. "Go!" Zelgadiss helped Amelia out the window. Amelia brought both legs out the window and lowered herself out. Zelgadiss met Amelia's eyes and he suddenly smiled making her blush red. He brought a hand a few inches away from her face. Zelgadiss sucked in a deep breath and his fingertips gently touched her smooth cheek.

"Please be careful, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia's eyes grew wet with tears. Zelgadiss gently wiped away the developed tears.

"I vow…" Zelgadiss opened his mouth making Amelia blink. "I vow to never hurt you again so please stop crying." Zelgadiss whispered. Amelia blushed and gave him a great big smile. Zelgadiss watched as she jumped to the ground and joined Lina and Gourry. Amelia looked back at him and waved. Zelgadiss waved back and shut the window.

"I knew Val-Sama was making a big mistake when he asked you to assist us." Gravos was suddenly leaning against the doorway of the bedroom. Zelgadiss smirked and turned around to face him.

"Follow the troublesome trio into the forest." Gravos commanded his demon troop. They cheered loudly and stormed out of the inn. "Kill them!" He shouted. Zelgadiss grabbed the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it. He pointed it at Gravos.

"You won't get Amelia as long as I'm alive."

* * *

Gourry sliced through another demon in half and jabbed his blade into a demon's stomach. Lina slammed her palm on the dirt and large spikes struck the demons from the ground.

"ELEMEKIA LANCE!" Amelia casted upon the demons, she yelped when more demons appeared from behind the trees. "More is coming!"

"Damn it, they don't stop." Lina growled. She blinked when Gourry took a step in front of her and Amelia. "Gourry?"

"Lina, take Amelia and run." Gourry gripped his sword handle.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not leaving you!"

"We are not leaving you, Gourry-San!" Lina and Amelia protested. Gourry smirked and looked over his shoulder.

"I am an Arch Angel. I can handle this." Gourry met Lina's eyes and smiled. "Take Amelia and leave-"

"I'm not leaving you alone, Gou-"

"YOU HAVE TOO!" Gourry snapped at her making her gasp. Gourry gulped and looked back at the demons limping to them. "I can't use magic like you or Amelia can but… I have a few tricks up my sleeves too." Gourry lowered his blade to the ground and took a deep breath, his eyes shut. Lina and Amelia's eyes widen when the sword shook in Gourry's hands. Gourry snapped open his eyes and growled.

"LIGHT COME FORTH!" Gourry let out a large surge of his energy into his sword. The steel blade suddenly broke into pieces and a bright light blade took form. Gourry lunged forward and easily cut through the demons around him. He sliced the last demon in half and panted heavily. He looked back at Lina and smirked.

"Don't worry, Lina. I can handle this. You and Amelia make a run for it." Gourry gave her a thumbs-up. Lina stared at his big smile and nodded. She lowered her eyes and quickly wiped the developing tears with her hand. She looked back at him and grinned.

"You better catch up." She gave him a thumbs-up. Gourry watched as Lina and Amelia ran deep into the forest. He blinked when he heard low growls. He turned his head and saw the many demons rushing at him. Gourry smirked and tightened the grip on the handle of his sword.

"As long as I'm here, you won't get to them."

* * *

Lina and Amelia stopped running in the middle of the dark forest. They leaned against a large tree to catch their breath.

"Come on, Amelia. We have to keep going." Lina panted heavily. Amelia coughed and nodded.

"Alright." They continued running deeper into the forest. "Was it wise to leave Gourry-San alone?" Amelia asked breathlessly, she leaped over a large tree root sticking out of the ground.

"Don't worry about Gourry. He is a master swordsman. He can handle it." Lina looked behind them. She did not see one demon since she left Gourry. That means he was still alive. Lina and Amelia reached near a river when Amelia suddenly fell to her knees.

"I-I can't… I can't go on." She panted loudly. Lina held herself up by her knees.

"Let's rest for a little bit." Lina gulped down her last wad of spit. She saw the river and rushed over. She dipped her cupped hand and quickly drank. Amelia noticed and quickly did the same. They finally got their fill of water and sat down on their bottoms. They sat in silence as they recovered. Lina blinked when she heard bushes rustling.

"Get behind me, Amelia." Lina ordered. Amelia quickly went behind her. They stood up and watched the bushes continue to move. Gourry suddenly poked his head out. Lina and Amelia let out a sigh of relief.

"You made it, Gourry." Lina smiled. Gourry nodded and walked out of the bushes. He was unscathed and looked as if he did not go through a fight. "Looks like you defeated the demons." Lina chuckled. Gourry nodded and went straight to the river. Lina and Amelia watched as Gourry took his time drinking his water.

"Should we keep running to the next town, Lina-San? Gourry-San defeated all the demons chasing after us." Amelia asked. Lina crossed her arms and nodded.

"We should get some rest. Let's make camp." Lina looked at Gourry. He was standing next to her. "You get the fire started while Amelia and I make the beds." Gourry simply nodded and started gathering the dry wood. Lina and Amelia grabbed their camping gear and rolled out their blankets. They blinked when they heard a sudden fizz and pop. They looked back and saw a made fire burning in a pile of dry wood.

"That is the fastest you made fire, Gourry." Lina met Gourry's eyes. That was when she noticed Gourry's eyes were cloudy and dark. Lina simple ignored it and smirked. "Let's see if you can continue doing that." She blinked when Gourry said nothing and sat down next to the fire. Lina pouted and return to rolling out the blankets.

"Is it just me or is Gourry-San very quiet?" Amelia asked. Lina nodded and carefully looked back at Gourry. He was staring at Amelia and Lina with intense eyes.

"He is probably just tired." Lina muttered. "That was the first time I saw him make his sword like that." Lina and Amelia nodded at each other and finished making the beds. The trio sat in silence around the fire. Lina sighed and looked up from the fire. She noticed Gourry was staring at her and Amelia intently. Lina gulped and hugged her knees to her chest.

"What's the matter, Gourry? You have been quiet the entire time. You could say something, can't you?" Lina muttered. Gourry said nothing. He lowered his gaze and grabbed a stick from nearby. He began poking through the fire. Lina pouted and looked away. "Keep being weird." Suddenly, a sword cut through the air and struck Gourry through his abdomen. Lina and Amelia's eyes widen when Gourry coughed blood and cringed at the pain. He touched the blood escaping his sudden wound and fell back.

"GOURRY!" Lina screamed and rushed to his side. She gasped inwardly when she saw his eyes roll back and let out a soft death rattle. "GOURRY! NO! GOURRY!" Lina grabbed the sword and pulled it out. She pressed her hands on his open wound and began healing.

"HELP ME, AMELIA!" Lina looked over to her but she was looking elsewhere. Lina turned her head to where she was looking at. Zelgadiss held his limp battered body against a tree, he panted heavily as he stared at them.

"Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia traveled her eyes to the bloody sword. Her bracelet wrapped loosely around the hilt of the sword. Amelia covered her mouth with her hand to keep back her gasp. Zelgadiss opened his mouth but before he can say something, Lina grabbed his sword from the ground and lunged at him. She screamed as she thrust the blade at the Chimera. It did not pierce through his skin but it certainly damaged him. Zelgadiss fell on his back and painfully held his abdomen. "LINA-SAN!" Amelia grabbed Lina back. She continued to scream and twist away from Amelia's grip.

"HE KILLED GOURRY! HE KILLED GOURRY!" Rapid tears fell from her eyes. "GOURRY! GOURRY!" Lina screamed his name. She choked on her tears loudly and dropped to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and screamed. "GOURRY!"

"I'm right here." Gourry panted heavily against another tree. His entire body was battered and damaged. Lina and Amelia stared at him with wide eyes. Zelgadiss sat up on his elbows and growled.

"I found him in the middle of a mass of dead demons. The person I killed is not Gourry. He's a demon." Zelgadiss cringed at the pain. Lina dropped the sword on the ground.

"G-Gourry?" Lina whispered. Gourry smiled and nodded. Lina slipped out of Amelia's hands and rushed at him. Gourry was not able to hold her weight and fell to his bottom. He tilted his head as Lina cried hard and loud on his shoulder.

"Why are you crying, Lina?" Gourry patted her back gently. Lina shook her head and continued to cry. She hugged him tightly.

"Y-Y-You stupid idiot!" Lina sobbed. Gourry chuckled softly and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"You are so silly…"

"SHUT UP!" Lina hit his chest weakly with her fists. Gourry smiled and continued to hug her as she cried loudly against his neck. Zelgadiss snorted, a small thanks would be nice. He blinked when Amelia knelt next to his body, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. Zelgadiss blushed deeply, he just nodded and allowed her to help him up on his feet.

* * *

"OW!" Gourry whined in pain when Lina accidentally pressed her hands hard on his painfully wounds. "That hurts, Lina!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop moving?" Lina tried to heal his bleeding wounds. Amelia sweat dropped as Lina pinned Gourry on the ground to stop moving, he continued to twist and struggle against her. Amelia hover her glowing hands over Zelgadiss's naked back. Zelgadiss sat without his shirt in front of Amelia. He tried to think of something else. It was the first time he had a woman treat his wounds and it was certainly the first time he took his shirt off in front of one. Even when he was human, he was always a loner and was never popular with women. He blushed red when Amelia's hands guided down his spine and settled above his bottom.

"Your back is all done." Amelia patted his back gently. "Now, turn around so I can do the front." Amelia blushed. Zelgadiss looked down at the scars and burns he received in the past. It was not healed properly and for the past 300 years, it just accumulated all over the front of his body. Zelgadiss gulped and looked over his shoulder. He met Amelia's gentle eyes. "Come on, Zelgadiss-San, I might as well finish the front too." She giggled. Zelgadiss sighed softly and turned his body to her. Amelia's eyes widen. His entire chest and abdomen were covered in unhealed scars and burns. Zelgadiss kept his eyes to the side. He shut his eyes when Amelia just continued stare at his scarred chest.

"It's alright if you don't want too." Zelgadiss grabbed his shirt. He blinked when Amelia stopped him from putting his shirt on and separated his legs. She sat between his open legs and placed her hands on his chest. She touched his naked chest making him quiver. Her touch felt like feathers gliding against his hard skin. Amelia looked up to his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Amelia's eyes grew teary. "It just surprised me…" Zelgadiss smirked and shook his head.

"It's alright." He brought his hand to her face. He caressed her cheek gently. Amelia nodded and rubbed her face against his hand. Zelgadiss blushed when her hands traveled down his toned abs and rubbed up his ribs. They stared at each other in silence. Amelia smiled and began healing his chest.

"Why can't we have moments like that, Lina?" Gourry sighed. He still had Lina pinning him on the ground. Lina sighed and leaned her face on her hand.

"Because you are an idiot and I don't cry easily." The two Arch Angels sighed again and return to their own argument. After the men recovered, the group sat around the fire contemplating of their next step.

"We are only a few hours away from a town called Cradle. Let's get some sleep for the rest of the night and in the morning, we'll start heading to Cradle." Lina looked at the faces of her comrades. "I'll take first watch with Gourry for three hours. Amelia and Zel, you take the rest till morning."

"Got it."

"Okay, Lina-San."

"Zel?" Zelgadiss lifted his eyebrow. Lina blinked. "My name is Zelgadiss."

"I know but it's kind of hard to remember." Lina rolled her eyes. She noticed Zelgadiss's irritated expression and smirked. "Come on, I thought you wanted to be a part of this team. Isn't that what you told me when you informed me of what was going to happen tonight?"

"Really, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia gasped aloud. Zelgadiss glared at Lina with a big blush.

"I thought I told you to not mention that."

"I must have forgotten." Lina snickered. Zelgadiss growled at her. "Don't you want to be part of this team, Zelgadiss?" Lina suddenly asked. Zelgadiss pouted. He is not going to admit to something so embarrassing. He heard a soft gulp and turned his head to Amelia. Amelia leaned forward to hear his response, her eyes twinkling. Zelgadiss sighed and looked away to the side. A big blush appeared over his nose.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"What? I can't hear you." Lina dug into her ear with her pinky. She leaned forward. "What did you say?"

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID!" Zelgadiss shouted into her ear. Lina yelped and fell on her back.

"YOU COULD MAKE ME DEAF, YOU IDIOT!" Lina screamed into his long pointy ear. Amelia and Gourry sweat dropped as they watched Lina and Zelgadiss argue.

"ROCK-FOR-BRAINS."

"PANCAKE CHEST." Zelgadiss and Lina glared each other from across the fire. Lina pouted and crossed her arms.

"Just go to sleep, ZEL." Lina stuck her tongue out at him.

"That is really mature." Zelgadiss rolled his eyes. He blinked when Amelia suddenly moved beside him and snuggled against his body making his face burn red. "A… Amelia?" He stared at her with wide eyes. Amelia looked up and blushed.

"Yes, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia innocently smiled. Zelgadiss gulped.

"Uh… Nothing." Zelgadiss embarrassingly shook his head. Amelia giggled and shut her eyes. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed happily.

"SMOOOOOOOTH." Lina snickered. Zelgadiss glared at her and opened his mouth to insult her but Amelia nudged her chin on his chest and brought her legs to her chest. Zelgadiss sighed and pouted. Zelgadiss ignored Lina's annoying name-calling and shut his eyes. He gulped and nervously moved his arm behind Amelia. He blushed red when Amelia whined in her sleep and crept closer to his warmth. He slowly brought his arm up and placed his hand on her shoulder. It was not long until Zelgadiss was fast asleep. Lina sighed and looked up at the stars in the sky.

"It is such a beautiful night for a crummy day." She muttered. Gourry chuckled and crossed his arms behind his head. He looked up at the sky as well.

"Yeah…" Gourry smirked. He glanced at Lina. "Why were you crying earlier, Lina?" He suddenly asked. Lina blushed wildly and pouted.

"Well…" Lina gulped. "I thought you died…"

"But that wasn't me-"

"I know that!" Lina snapped at him. It got quiet. Lina looked down at her hands and frowned. "I know that…" She muttered. Gourry watched her wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. He smiled and looked back up to the sky.

"You know, Lina…" Gourry spoke making Lina look at him. "I'm kind of happy that you cried over me." Gourry chuckled. "I feel like… I don't ever want to leave you alone."

"Gourry…" Lina blushed. Gourry turned his head to her.

"Besides, if I am gone, who is going to protect you?" Gourry grinned. Lina stared at his goofy grin and smiled.

"Nobody can take your place, Gourry." Lina slide besides him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Gourry smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer and she was soon so close to Gourry that she could feel his breath touching her cheek. Lina blushed red when Gourry sighed and turned his head towards her.

"I'll protect you forever, Lina." Gourry whispered. Lina pouted with the biggest blush ever.

"I know that!" She embarrassingly buried her face against his chest and grumbled softly. "Don't say such silly things out loud, Gourry. It is embarrassing and what if those two were still awake?" Lina continued to grumble while Gourry chuckle and hug her tenderly with one arm.

"Okay, Lina."

* * *

Val stared at the demolished town. He looked down at his head and saw a charred dead corpse beside his feet. It was a troll with a ruby jewel replacing an eye. Val kicked the corpse away from him and glared at the burnt down town.

"Jiras." Val growled. The demon fox appeared behind him. He knelt down and lowered his face.

"Yes, Val-Sama?"

"Find those troublesome angels, that freak, and the Halfling."

"Yes, Val-Sama." Jiras nodded. He blinked when Val looked back at him with red glowing eyes.

"When you do find them, report back to me. I will deal with them, myself."


	9. Chapter 9

Mythical

Chapter 9

Lina and the rest of her group continued walking through the forest. She sighed loudly. It has been 3 hours and they still have not seen any village folk. Lina glared at her dirty boots. Her feet hurt.

"How much longer, Lina-San? My feet are killing me." Amelia whined from behind the group. Lina pouted.

"A little bit longer."

"That is what you said 2 hours ago." Gourry sighed sadly. Lina's eyebrow twitched.

"Just a little bit longer."

"Are you sure that you are not lost?" Zelgadiss suddenly muttered. Lina growled and glared at him.

"IT'S GOING TO TAKE A LITTLE BIT LONGER." Lina snarled. Zelgadiss lifted an eyebrow.

"Why are you taking it all on me?"

"Because you are annoying." Lina scoffed. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes. They continued walking through the thick mud forest. Amelia yelped when the mud caught her feet and pulled her back. She waved her arms to keep balance. Zelgadiss easily caught her in his arms. She got upright and embarrassingly smiled at him.

"Thank you, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia giggled with a slight blush. She tugged her boot out and returns walking with the group. It was then Gourry's turn to get his boot caught in the mud. He waved his arms to keep balance.

"I'm falling!" Gourry yelled and started falling forward. He blinked when something caught him. His eyes grew large when he could not breathe. Zelgadiss managed to catch him before he landed face first into the mud. But he caught him by his cape that tied around his neck making him choke loudly.

"C-C-Can't breathe." Gourry choked. Lina sweat dropped when Zelgadiss kept hold of Gourry's cape and did not pull him to his feet right away. Eventually, Zelgadiss helped him to his feet and Gourry panted heavily for breath. "T-T-T-Thanks, Zel…" Gourry panted. Zelgadiss patted his shoulder and smirked.

"Don't mention it." Zelgadiss walked past him. Amelia quickly went to his side and walked with him. Lina watched Zelgadiss from behind. He and Amelia talked quietly amongst each other, Lina scoffed when Zelgadiss blushed and embarrassingly looked away while Amelia giggled and grinned at him.

"He is certainly gentle around Amelia and rough around us." Lina continued to watch him. Lina pouted. "Let's keep a close eye on him, Gourry. Don't forget that he is part demon."

"R-Roger." Gourry cleared his throat and rubbed it gently.

* * *

"IT'S A VILLAGE!" Lina and Gourry shouted. Amelia and Zelgadiss watched as they ran over each other toward the entrance. Lina pushed Gourry roughly to the bushes and rushed into the village.

"FOOD!" Lina spotted a nearby snack cart. Gourry instantly ran from the bushes and joined her at the cart. The cart man sweat dropped as Lina and Gourry watched him flip burgers and hot dogs in front of them. Lina dug into her pocket. She clenched her large money pouch and pouted.

"It's your turn to buy it, Gourry." Lina grinned. Gourry nodded and reached into his pockets. He tilted his head.

"I don't have my money pouch."

"What do you mean?" Lina helped Gourry look in his pockets. "Where did you last put it?"

"I don't know." Gourry opened his traveling bag and looked inside. "It's not in here."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Lina's mouth dropped. "YOU LOST IT?"

"I don't know." Gourry tried to think. "I last used it when we were buying the camping gear… And I think I gave it to you." Gourry pointed out. Lina sweat dropped.

"No, you didn't give it to me." Lina muttered. Gourry pouted and continued looking through his pockets. As he did that, Lina looked into her own pouch and spotted Gourry's empty money sack in hers. She must have dumped all his gold coins into her own pouch. "Yup, I don't have it."

"Really?" Gourry frowned. He gasped when the cart man started pushing his cart away. "NO! Come back, Food!" Gourry shouted after him. He dropped to his knees and sobbed loudly.

"What happened, Gourry-San?" Amelia and Zelgadiss finally caught up to them.

"My food…" He whimpered. Gourry whined and continued to cry. Amelia looked at the cart and ran over, the others watched. Amelia spoke with the man, reached something in her pocket, and showed it to him. He immediately gave Amelia 4 hot dogs. Amelia smiled and waved at him. She left his side and walked over.

"You forgot to pay." Zelgadiss pointed. Amelia giggled.

"I don't need to pay." Amelia handed him a hot dog. "I just need to show my Saillune Royalty Crest and I get things for free."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE, YOU SELFISH BRAT?" Lina screamed. Amelia yelped and fell on her bottom. She swiped a hot dog from her.

"I didn't think I needed too. You and Gourry-San had so much money so I thought you didn't need the crest." Amelia chuckled wearily. She noticed Gourry staring at the hot dog and smiled. She happily gave him one. "Here you go, Gourry-San."

"Amelia…" Gourry's eyes grew large. "I LOVE YOU! LET'S GET MARRIED!" He wrapped his arms around her and cried loudly. Amelia sweat dropped when Lina and Zelgadiss kicked him off her and pummeled him to the ground.

"Idiot." Lina and Zelgadiss ate their snack angrily. Gourry painfully sat up and happily ate.

"It's so good…" As the group stood in the middle of the street, Jiras poked his head out of the bushes and watched them. He smirked and looked down at the bomb in his hand. He can take them all with his bombs. He does not need to bother Val-Sama instead he will kill them for him and he will get the praise and glory.

"I just need to find a hostage." Jiras looked at each of their faces. He scanned at Zelgadiss and Gourry's face. "That freak is part demon and that bigger man looks strong." Jiras sweat dropped. He looked at Amelia. "She can kill me with one breath." Jiras sweat dropped bigger. He finally looked at Lina. He grinned. The redhead was short and flat-chest. She did not look strong or aggressive. Jiras watched as they walk further into the village. Jiras jumped out of the bushes and began following them.

"Jiras-San." Jiras blinked and turned around. A man with shoulder-length purple hair stood behind him with a big broad smile. He was leaning against a tree with his long branch-like staff in his hand. The man grinned and walked over to him. He was in black sorcerer clothes and had on a black cloak.

"What do you want?" The fox demon snorted.

"Are you sure you want to go through your plan?" The purple-haired man smirked. "That redhead is stronger than you think."

"Why do you care? I'm going to get the praise and glory from Val-Sama." Jiras scoffed and return to following them. The man sighed and watched him run after them.

"Why do demons do things the hard way?"

* * *

"Look at that, Lina-San!" Amelia and Lina browsed through the market. They stared at the pretty jewelry with wide eyes. "Wow!" Amelia touched a gold necklace with a silver locket and sighed in amazement.

"You have a good eye." The elderly woman chuckled softly. Amelia smiled.

"I always like necklaces but I never got a chance to buy one." Amelia stared lovingly at the necklace. She blinked when Lina elbowed her in the ribs.

"Why don't you use your crest?" Lina whispered. Amelia pouted.

"That crest should only be used when it is necessary. Not for personal things." Amelia scolded her. Lina rolled her eyes.

"You are truly an angel, Amelia." Lina sighed. She turned her head when Gourry and Zelgadiss walked out of the weaponry store.

"This market is a rip off." Zelgadiss grumbled behind his mask and hood. "Everything here looks fake."

"I thought that sword looked weird." Gourry pouted. Lina crossed her arms and called Amelia from the jewelry.

"Come on, Amelia, let's look over there."

"Let me just… put this on." Amelia put on the gold chain she was admiring. Zelgadiss watched her look at herself in the mirror. "I really do want this… but I don't have any money."

"I'm telling you, use the crest." Lina said aloud. Amelia rolled her eyes and sadly unhooked the necklace off her neck. She carefully placed the necklace back on its stand.

"That looked good on you." Zelgadiss stood beside her. Amelia smiled.

"Thank you, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia giggled and walked back to Lina and Gourry. Zelgadiss reached over and touched the gold chain. He rubbed his thumb against the gold and gently caressed the heart locket.

"Your girlfriend is quite infatuated with that jewelry." The elderly woman suddenly giggled. Zelgadiss stared at her with a big blush. He cleared his throat.

"She is not my girlfriend."

"By the way you look at her and she look at you, I would've thought you two were lovers." The woman laughed. Zelgadiss embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck. A few minutes later, Zelgadiss finally joined the group. They were ordering food at a nearby restaurant when Zelgadiss sat beside Gourry across from Amelia and Lina.

"Where were you the entire time, Zel? We already ordered." Gourry tilted his head. Zelgadiss removed his mask and hood.

"Give me a cup of tea and steak." Zelgadiss told the waiter. He ignored Gourry's question and looked at Amelia carefully. She was chatting happily with Lina. Zelgadiss sighed and looked down at his hands. He's such an idiot.

* * *

Lina's spoon finally dropped at the bottom of the empty bowl. She licked the ice cream from her lips and sighed. She stacked her bowl with the other empty plates and stretched her arms out.

"That was great." Lina smiled wide. She suddenly pushed the dirty dishes off the table making Amelia yelp.

"Lina-San!" Amelia gasped at the broken dishes. "Why did you do that?"

"Let's get to business." Lina unrolled an old parchment paper. She scanned the map and pinpointed where they were located. "There are 2 villages on the way to the Harbor. Once we refill our supplies and rest for the night, let's start heading to the next village."

"You and Gourry stock the supplies. Amelia and I will get the food." Zelgadiss announced. Lina snickered.

"You and Amelia?" She grinned evilly. Zelgadiss glared at her. "You are always with Amelia, aren't you?"

"I'd rather be with her then be with stupid Arch Angels."

"Tell yourself that." Lina grinned. Zelgadiss growled and crossed his arms.

"Since you want to be with her, you can restock the food with Amelia than. I'll be with Gourry."

"That's the spirit." Lina chuckled. Amelia lifted an irritated eyebrow and glanced at her.

"You only want to be with me because you don't want to spend money." Amelia said aloud. Lina let out a loud laugh. She crossed her arms with pride.

"No shit!" She continued to laugh as the others sweat dropped.

* * *

Amelia sighed as Lina flashed the Saillune crest proudly to every store they went. The store managers kindly gave them whatever they needed and happily denied their money.

"This is the easiest method of shopping, don't you think?" Lina laughed aloud with the crest pinned to her shirt. Amelia sweat dropped. Lina sang loudly as she and Amelia walked down the street. Jiras poked his head out of the street corner and smirked.

"I'll manage to take her without the other one seeing me." Jiras reached into his pocket and pulled out a handheld bomb. He lit it up and waited for a few seconds. Jiras clenched the bomb and threw it at Lina and Amelia. They blinked when it landed a few feet away from them. They stopped in the middle of the road.

"What is that?" Lina kicked at it. Amelia tilted her head.

"I don't know, Lina-San." They crowded around the bomb until they heard a small sound.

* * *

"What was that?" Gourry and Zelgadiss helped each other up from the ground. People around them began panicking and running through the streets. Zelgadiss found dark smoke coming from the other end of the village.

"It felt like an earthquake, didn't it?" Gourry grabbed his full sack of supplies and strapped it over his shoulder. Zelgadiss stared at the dangerous smoke.

"More like a bomb." He muttered. He blinked when Gourry patted his shoulder.

"Let's hurry and get the other stuff so we can get back to the girls." Gourry grinned. Zelgadiss nodded and followed him to another store. He sweat dropped when Gourry gasped happily at the shining weaponry on display. "Oh! Oooooo! Can we get this, Zel?" He was like a kid in a candy store.

"No." Zelgadiss slapped his groping hands away from the swords and dragged him with him to the other end.

"But-But-But I don't have that one!"

"You already have a sword." Zelgadiss snorted. Gourry sighed sadly and hung his head. He allowed Zelgadiss to drag him through the store using his long hair as a leash. They fell to the ground when they heard another loud explosion and the dirt beneath their foot shook aggressively. Zelgadiss got up quickly and ran out the store. Somethings going on. Gourry groaned and painfully followed him. They blinked when they heard a loud scream echoing through the sky. Zelgadiss looked to the sky and lifted his eyebrow. He grabbed Gourry by the sleeve and placed him in a specific spot.

"Stay." Zelgadiss ordered. Gourry nodded like a good dog. The scream grew louder and more familiar. Gourry pouted and looked around the area.

"Doesn't that sound like Lina?" Gourry asked. Zelgadiss nodded. It was then a powerful like blow struck Gourry to the ground from the sky. Zelgadiss crossed his arms while Lina got off Gourry's broken body.

"Nice catch, Gourry." Lina chuckled. Gourry whimpered and fainted on the ground.

"What was that explosion?" Zelgadiss asked. Lina turned to face him.

"There is a demon on the other side of the town. He had us running around trying to deflect the bombs." Lina pointed at the dark smoke in the sky. "He managed to send me a good 50 yards away."

"Where is Amelia?"

"Before he blew me away, I told Amelia to find you two. She should be here soon enough." Lina sighed.

"This demon… what did he look like?" Zelgadiss suddenly asked. Lina crossed her arms.

"A fox with an eye patch." Lina told him. Zelgadiss growled and scanned the area.

"Was there another person with him? A guy with turquoise hair and red slash marks on the cheeks?" Zelgadiss questioned. Lina's eyes widen. She suddenly remembered a demon with turquoise hair and red marks on his cheek. He was the one to kill Amelia with a small twitch of his lips.

"No but I know who you are talking about." Lina watched him look around the area. "What does that guy have to do with the fox demon?"

"He is a Halfling like Amelia." Zelgadiss growled. Lina's eyes widen.

"I thought Amelia was the only one."

"Val is a half of Demon and Angel." Zelgadiss began pacing the road. "He is working with the new Demon Lord to resurrect Shabranigdo." He met Lina's eyes. "In other words, Val is the one who hired me to kill you."

"So why is that fox demon in this picture?"

"That is one of Val's servants. If that fox is here, there is no doubt that Val should be close by watching us." Zelgadiss unsheathed his sword. "Why the hell is Amelia taking so long?"

"The first and only time I met Val was when he took Amelia's puppet away to hell. Just to show off his power, he killed Amelia by just moving his lips." Lina gulped. "If he is after Amelia, he would have no problem picking her off the street when she is alone."

"Let's find her." Gourry said aloud. He had his sword out as well.

"If any of us find her, send out a fireball to the sky and the rest of us will go to you." Lina told them. Zelgadiss and Gourry nodded. Lina and Zelgadiss blinked when Gourry stuck his hand in the middle of the group. Gourry grinned. Zelgadiss lifted an eyebrow when Lina placed her hand over Gourry's hand.

"Come on, Zel. What do you got to lose?" Lina scoffed.

"My pride."

"You already lost it when you joined this team." Lina snickered. Zelgadiss sighed and placed his gloved hand over theirs.

"1 2 3, Team Old Man go!" Gourry shouted as their hands dispersed. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and ran down the street away from the other two. Lina chuckled and patted Gourry's shoulder.

"We are slowly breaking him."

* * *

"GOURRY-SAN! ZELGADISS-SAN!" Amelia screamed their names as she ran down the street. She stopped in the middle of the road and panted heavily. "Where could they be?" She looked around the empty street. She gasped when she saw an elderly man trying to close his shop.

"Excuse me, sir!" Amelia ran over but the old man saw her and quickly slammed the front door in her face. Amelia sighed and continued running down the street. She gasped loudly when she saw a man skipping happily down the street.

"Excuse me, sir!" Amelia rushed to him. The man blinked and turned around. He had purple shoulder length hair and wore black traveling clothes with a black cloak over his body.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a big man with long blonde hair and a middle sized man covered in beige clothing?" Amelia asked. She waited patiently as the man put his hand on his chin and began contemplating.

"MmHmm… Sounds familiar." The man muttered. Amelia gasped loudly.

"Can you tell me where you saw them?"

"Sure I can." The man grinned. "But first, you must do something for me! A simple questionnaire."

"Um… Okay." Amelia shrugged. "Can you ask while we try to find my friends?"

"Of course." The man turned and return to skipping down the road. "Follow me!" Amelia sweat dropped and walked alongside of him. The man with lines for eyes smiled at Amelia.

"First question is… Are you happy?" The man suddenly asked. Amelia blinked. She pouted and rubbed the end of her chin.

"That is quite a strange question but nonetheless…" She thought about all the activity that was going on and how she had great friends to rely on. Not to mention, her heart never felt so alive ever since Zelgadiss joined the group. Amelia blushed and giggled. "I believe my life is filled with happiness at the moment."

"Really?" The man chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"Well…" Amelia smiled brightly. "It's the people around me that keep me happy." Amelia and the man turned a street corner.

"Next question..." The man suddenly stopped, Amelia stopped with him. He turned his body towards her and she blinked. "If one of your friends is in grave danger, what would you do?"

"I will rescue my friend."

"Even if it means your life?" He asked. Amelia stared at him with wide eyes. The man chuckled softly, he slightly flashed his amethyst eyes at her and looked at her emotionless expression. She suddenly smiled causing him to lift an eyebrow.

"My life is not my concern. My friends are." The man smiled at her answer and nodded. Amelia blinked when she spotted Lina running on a separate road.

"There is one of my friends, right now!" Amelia pointed. She turned to the man and bowed her head low. "Thank you so much for leading me!"

"You owe me now." The man grinned. Amelia tilted her head. She grinned back.

"Of course. When we see each other again, I will repay the favor." Amelia bowed again and ran after Lina. The man smirked and took a step back into the shadow. So, her life is not a concern but her friends are. He eventually blended in with the shadow and disappeared.

"AMELIA!" Lina called out her name. She blinked when she heard Amelia's voice. She turned around and spotted her running to her.

"LINA-SAN!" Amelia waved her arms. Lina sighed in relief and waited for her to meet up with her. As Amelia ran to her, Jiras appeared from behind Lina. Amelia gasped loudly. "BEHIND YOU!" She screamed. Lina lifted an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder. Jiras grinned and grabbed her from the waist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lina watched Jiras struggle against her as she tried to break free from him. Lina yelped when a dozen of lit bombs dropped from Jiras's pocket. "TURN THOSE OFF!"

"I can't, it's been lit!" Jiras yelped. Lina and Jiras ran from the bombs. Amelia blinked when Lina grabbed her by the arm and hurriedly dragged her away from the sight alongside with Jiras. The three of them fell forward when the bombs exploded behind them. The explosion burnt down half of the village and created great damage throughout the rest of it. Jiras was the first one to get out from under the rubble. He scanned the damaged village rubble around him and grinned.

"I guess I got them." Jiras snickered. He blinked when he heard a soft whine. Jiras yelped when a hand punched through a cement block. The pair of hands pushed the block off and Amelia climbed out of the mess. She stared at the destroyed village and gasped.

"Oh my goodness…" Amelia whimpered. She yelped when Jiras grabbed her from around the wrist. "L-Let me go!" Amelia screamed. Jiras grinned.

"After I present you to Val-Sama, I will be awarded for my achievements." Jiras laughed. "I could be promoted to be a leader!" Jiras watched as she struggled against his hold. She eventually tugged her hand away and fell back on her back.

"ELE-" She stopped herself from casting a spell when Jiras reached into his pocket and took out another bomb. He wagged his finger at her and grinned.

"Be a good girl and come with me or I'm going to blow up the rest of this village." He threatened. Amelia gulped. She watched with fearful eyes as Jiras took a few steps closer to her. He blinked when he felt a sudden sharp blade pressing against his neck.

"Get the fuck away from her." Zelgadiss snarled in his ear. Jiras sweat dropped.

"Um… Uh oh." He noticed Gourry on his left with the Sword of Light pointing at his neck as well, Lina stood in front of Amelia with her hands to her hips.

"Amelia, are you alright?" She helped Amelia to her feet.

"I'm fine." Amelia smiled brightly. She noticed Zelgadiss, Lina, and Gourry staring at her intently. She tilted her head. "What is the matter?"

"Um… Your hair." Lina pointed. Amelia raised her hands to the top of her head and glided it down her raven soft hair. Her eyes widen when she could not feel her beautiful long hair past her shoulders. Her mouth dropped.

"M-My hair…" Amelia's once long beautiful long hair was burnt and choppy to her shoulders. "My hair…!" Amelia's eyes widen in shock. She continued to touch her choppy and rough hair. Her entire body shook.

"Amelia?" Lina carefully touched her shoulder. "It looks… fine?"

"My hair…" Amelia suddenly growled. She glared at Jiras with red flaming eyes. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GROW MY HAIR? IT TOOK 2 DECADES! THERE IS NO MAGIC TO GROW HAIR, YOU KNOW?" She grabbed Jiras's collar and shook him relentlessly. "YOU… YOU… YOU… YOU ARE NOT CUTE!" Amelia insulted with a red face. Zelgadiss and Lina sweat dropped. Her hair got burnt off and all she can come back with is 'You are not cute'? Gourry nodded in agreement.

"He is certainly not cute."

"I-I'm sorry!" Jiras yelped.

"SORRY WON'T GROW MY HAIR, YOU… YOU MEANY!" Amelia pushed Jiras to the ground and pinned him down with a foot on his chest. Gourry and Zelgadiss withdrew their swords and joined Lina's side. "I thought demons at least had SOME courtesy and manners but I guess I was wrong! You have chosen the wrong side, Demon! JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL AND IT HAS MADE A JUDGMENT FOR YOU! THAT JUDGMENT IS MY FIST!" Amelia's fists glowed bright light.

"But I said I'm sorry!" Jiras waved his arms.

"JUSTICE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU MUST TAKE THE JUDGMENT THAT HAS BEEN DECIDED FOR YOU! PREPARE TO BE JUDGED!" Amelia swung her fist back.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know! PLEASE, JUST SPARE MY LIFE!" Jiras screamed. Amelia grinned and thrust her fist towards him. Jiras's eyes widen when her fist slammed beside his face. It punched through the rubble beneath him and smoke escaped from her fist.

"Okay!" Amelia giggled. She looked back at her comrades and tilted her head. They were staring with big shock eyes. "What is the matter?"

"Now I see Phil in you." Lina muttered. Gourry nodded with her. Amelia giggled with a light blush. They rushed over and grabbed the tormented Jiras roughly from the ground. As Lina and Gourry tortured the demon to speak, Zelgadiss walked carefully to Amelia. She was sighing sadly alone as she touched her short hair. Amelia heard Zelgadiss clear his throat behind her and turned around.

"Um…" Zelgadiss opened his mouth but nothing came out. Amelia frowned big and looked down at her feet.

"Do you prefer long hair instead of short, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia sadly asked. Zelgadiss stared at her big frown. He smirked and reached into his pocket. Amelia blinked when Zelgadiss closed the gap between them and loosely wrapped his arms around her neck. Amelia blushed red but while she wanted to wrap her arms around him, Zelgadiss took a step back and smiled. She tilted her head when she felt a sudden weight around her neck. She touched her neck and felt a heart locket. Amelia's eyes widen. She looked down at the gold chain around her neck and at the gold heart locket. She met Zelgadiss's eyes. He was looking away with a big blush.

"I… I can see your smile more without all that hair in the way." He muttered. Amelia blushed wildly. She smiled large and lunged at him. Zelgadiss managed to brace himself as Amelia threw her body into his arms. She hugged him tightly around the neck and giggled. He embarrassingly patted her back. He could not bare look back at Lina and Gourry's snickering faces. Amelia pulled away from him slightly and went on her tiptoes. Zelgadiss's eyes widen when Amelia kissed him on the edge of his lips, her lips partially touching his. Zelgadiss dropped to his bottom and touched the area she kissed with a large big blush while Amelia danced around with her new hairdo and new jewelry.

"They are like children." Lina rolled her eyes. Gourry chuckled and looked at her.

"I think it's cute."

"You think everything that involves with love is cute." Lina gave him a sly smile. Gourry grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Is that why I think you are really cute, Lina?" Gourry asked. Lina's face got bright red.

"S-SHUT UP!" Lina heard Jiras's soft snicker and pounded him into the dirt. "SHUT UP!" As Lina continued to beat the fox demon to the ground, Gourry stopped her from her thrashing and pulled her back. "Don't stop me, Gourry!"

"Lina." Gourry tilted his head. "Who is that?" Gourry pointed. Lina lifted an eyebrow. She turned her head to the destroyed area in front of her. Her eyes widen.

"Looks like my slave disobeyed me." Val stood a few yards away from them. Zelgadiss and Amelia noticed him and watched as he walked over to Lina and Gourry. They took a few steps back as Val walked to Jiras.

"V-Val-Sama!" Jiras sat up and bowed his head low. Lina smirked.

"Nice to see you again, Val." Lina said aloud. Val glared at her. He grabbed Jiras by the collar and threw him behind him. Jiras quickly recovered and rushed to Val's side. Val noticed Gourry unsheathe his sword.

"I'm not here to kill you just yet." Val growled. He met Lina's red eyes. "I want to make a deal."

"I don't make deals with demons." Lina crossed her arms.

"I was not talking to you, pathetic being." Val looked past her and met Zelgadiss's eyes. "I was talking to the Freak." Zelgadiss cringed at the insult.

"Whatever deal you are making with him, you are making with us." Lina blocked his view from Zelgadiss. Val glared at her. "He is part of the team."

"You actually included a demon in your team?" Val lifted his eyebrow. Lina bit her lower lip. "You are certainly a hypocritical being. You said you don't make deals with demons when you have a being with demon blood in your team." Val muttered. He lowered his face close to Lina and grinned.

"I bet you don't even trust him. He is too much of a Freak to ignore." Val chuckled. "You say that he is part of the team but in reality, you are only keeping him around because he is just another bodyguard for the Halfling and he is actually useful." Val whispered. Lina stared at him and smirked.

"That's right." Lina agreed aloud. "Everything you said is the truth." Lina looked to the ground and scoffed. "When I first met him, I thought of him as a greedy freak of nature who only wanted to kill Amelia for the cure. I was disgusted of him." Lina said suddenly. Zelgadiss stared at the dirt, he listen to Lina laugh softly.

"I didn't like him at all." Lina laughed. "But Zel is human too." Lina sighed and turned around. Zelgadiss lifted his head and met Lina's eyes. She smirked. "Amelia said that you are human and human's can change. They can make stupid horrible decisions and in the end, they end up in hell. Though there are some humans who do make a stupid choice but they make a change for the better. It is the human's soul that should be judged, not their actions." Lina grinned. Zelgadiss stared at her with wide eyes.

"So… I still don't like Zel a whole lot but I know he changed and I believe that his soul is as pure as an angel." Lina looked back at Val. "Zelgadiss is not a freak or demon that you thought he was. He is better than that. He's a man who changed his ways to become a better person and to be a better person to the people he loves."

"What a bunch of bull shit." Val growled. Lina smirked at him.

"You believe whatever you want. But I trust him." Lina looked back at Zelgadiss from over her shoulder. "I trust him with my life and everyone else's life." She grinned large. Zelgadiss smirked and shook his head with a soft chuckle. Val saw the unfamiliar hint of happiness on Zelgadiss's face and scoffed. He turned around and walked away.

"Come, Jiras." Val growled. Jiras whimpered and followed him.

"But Val-Sama, what about them?" Jiras asked softly. Val snorted and glared at him making him cower.

"Later." Val grumbled. Jiras nodded. Lina watched as Val and Jiras vanished in thin air, she sighed and put her hands to her hips.

"That was kind of scary." Lina chuckled to herself.

"LINA-SAN!" Amelia wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and grinned. "You are so cool!" She praised. Lina laughed aloud with her chest in the air.

"Of course I am! I am the powerful, beautiful, and incredible Lina Inverse!" Lina announced loudly. She blinked when Zelgadiss walked to her side. He had his arms crossed on his chest.

"Don't you mean liar?"

"What did you say, Rock-for-brains?" Lina growled.

"You are a great liar, you know that." Zelgadiss muttered. "You almost had me believing you." Lina stared at the appearing smile on his face and smirked.

"Oh, darn, you caught me." Lina sighed and crossed his arms behind her head. "I guess I'll have to do it better next time." Lina laughed. Zelgadiss saw her big grin on her face and rolled his eyes. He shook his head with a soft smile.

"Come on, guys, let's go eat!" Gourry suddenly said aloud.

"That idiot demon didn't blow up the other half of this village so there is bound to have restaurants left!" Lina cheered. As Gourry and Lina walked ahead to the rest of the damaged village, Amelia and Zelgadiss walked alongside of each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Mythical

Chapter 10

"Mommy, can I go play?" A little girl asked her mother.

"Just don't bother the guests." Her mother muttered. The little girl nodded and ran out of the kitchen area. She walked under the counter and strolled through the diner. She finally spotted the group of people who she wanted to play with and ran over. She arrived at the table and watched with curious eyes as the group members argued with each other.

"BARBECUE!"

"ROAST BEEF!"

"BARBECUE!"

"ROAST BEEF!" Lina and Gourry yelled at each other. Zelgadiss irritably took long sips of his tea, he twitched in anger when Gourry slammed his open palms on the table. "We need to get the roast beef supreme!"

"NO!" Lina slammed her angry fists making the plates shake, Amelia sweat dropped as Lina snarled loudly. "The barbecue specialty is known here!"

"The roast beef supreme is the best!"

"NO, THE BARBECUE SPECIALTY IS BETTER!" Lina screamed.

"Calm down, Lina-San." Amelia pulled Lina back on her seat. "Please, you need to settle down before you get us kicked out again. This is the last restaurant left in this village and the next village is a few miles away."

"Then tell Jellyfish Brains that the barbecue specialty is what we are going to get!"

"We already HAD the barbecue! I want to get the roast beef!" Gourry argued. Zelgadiss finally had enough and loudly placed his cup on the table making everyone look at him, he glared at Lina and Gourry.

"Choose a dish or I'm going to choose one for you." He growled. Lina and Gourry stared at him. They turned their heads and continued to argue at each other.

"BARBECUE!"

"ROAST BEEF!"

"BARBECUE!"

"ROAST BEEF!"

"I think the Salmon dish is the best one!" The little girl suddenly spoke interrupting Lina and Gourry. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Kid, we ordered the Salmon dish 3 times." Lina rolled her eyes. "Brainless here ate most of it, didn't even leave me half."

"But Lina, you ate the chicken and grilled turkey! I didn't get any of it!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT THE BARBECUE!"

"ROAST BEEF!"

"SHUT UP!" Zelgadiss slammed both fists on the table. "We are getting whatever we vote on."

"Great idea, Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia smiled. "I vote on the barbecue."

"No, Amelia, you have to vote for the roast beef." Zelgadiss suddenly said. Amelia lifted an eyebrow.

"But, I like the barbecue."

"No, the roast beef is better."

"But-"

"Trust me, the roast beef tastes better." Zelgadiss quickly said. "Then we are getting the roast beef."

"Fine by me!" Gourry grinned.

"THAT IS TOTALLY NOT FAIR!" Lina shouted. "Amelia, you wanted the barbecue, right?"

"Well, I did… but Zelgadiss-San said-"

"FORGET WHAT ZEL SAID!" Lina grabbed Amelia's shoulders and held her face-to-face. "You vote on your terms. What do YOU want to eat?"

"Well…" Amelia looked past her face and glanced at Zelgadiss and Gourry, they were intently staring at her. "Well… I did want the barbecue because it tastes so good… b-but Zelgadiss-San and Gourry-San both want the roast beef… and I never tried the roast beef before… um…" Amelia stared at her empty plate and bit her bottom lip.

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Lina and Gourry shouted. Amelia yelped and nodded.

"Okay, I vote on the barbecue!"

"YES, TWO VOTES ON THE BARBECUE!"

"That doesn't solve anything. It's tied." Zelgadiss rolled his eyes. "We need a tie breaker."

"Can I vote?" The little girl spoke. Zelgadiss shrugged.

"She would have the winning vote."

"Yay!" She grinned. She blinked when Lina and Gourry grabbed each of her hand.

"Come on, kid, you like the barbecue better, right?"

"No, the roast beef is better, right?" She watched as Lina and Gourry pet her head and kindly gave her attention. She giggled and nodded.

"I like the Salmon dish better!"

"THIS IS BETWEEN THE BARBECUE AND ROAST BEEF! NOT THAT STUPID SALMON DISH!" Lina shouted making her whimper and cry loudly.

"Lina-San!" Amelia pulled her back harshly and pouted. "She is just a little girl!"

"I don't care! I WANT MY BARBECUE!"

"And I want my roast beef." Gourry frowned. Zelgadiss groaned and called over a scared waiter.

"Can we just order both please?"

"Of course!" They watched the waiter rush away to the kitchen.

"We have enough money for only ONE dish, why do you think we were having this argument in the first place?" Lina rolled her eyes. She blinked when Zelgadiss threw a few gold coins across the table. He grabbed his teacup and continued drinking. "I thought you said you had no money on you!"

"I lied." Zelgadiss muttered. Lina growled and grabbed his collar. She shook his body as he tried to keep his tea from spilling.

"YOU HAD MONEY AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE IT TO ME?"

"Lina-San, please calm down!" Amelia pulled Lina away from him and that was when Lina spotted Amelia's new necklace.

"You actually bought it from the market?" Lina grabbed her jewelry. Amelia blushed red and grinned. She touched the gold heart locket and giggled.

"Zelgadiss-San bought it for me, Lina-San." Amelia smiled brightly at Zelgadiss. He looked away in embarrassment until he heard Lina snarling in his ear.

"YOU BOUGHT AMELIA JEWELRY WHEN YOU COULD HAVE BOUGHT MORE FOOD FOR ME? YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

"Are you looking to make cash?" An older man walked over to the table, he had short green hair with orange armor. "I have a proposition for you if you are willing to take it."

"A proposition?" Lina smirked. "How much does it make?"

"It depends if you successfully kill the demon." He sighed. "There is a hidden village a few hours from here and has been under attacked by a large demon who kills young and beautiful youth and I have been ordered to find a bunch of traveling sorcerers to help us rid of this demon."

"I understand." Lina scoffed with a slight blush. "You saw me and figured I can help out since I am beautiful and powerful, right?" Lina laughed insanely, the man sweat dropped and tilted his head.

"You can say it like that…" He cleared his throat. "The attacks happened a few weeks ago with the disappearance of a strapping young man. He was found in the river a few days later, dead." The man said aloud. "We had multiple incidents of this happening. There are too many bodies adding every night." The man sighed. "Everybody is frightened and we need someone to kill the monster."

"We need to help!" Amelia nodded. "They need us!"

"Amelia, we don't have the time to help them!" Lina argued. "We need to get to the Harbor before that Val demon finds us again."

"Their problem is none of our business." Zelgadiss took a long drink of his tea.

"Please help us." The stranger grabbed Gourry's hands. "The city is scared to leave at night. Please, help us." The man begged. Gourry pouted and looked at his comrades. They shook their heads to decline while Amelia's eyes twinkled in justice. Gourry sighed and met the man's sad eyes. Now, how can you say no to that?

* * *

Gourry and Zelgadiss walked in front of the group as they reached the hidden village. The man, his name later discovered as Yuiko, looked at Lina and Amelia as he licked his lips. He grinned and led his company through the entrance of the village.

"Welcome!" A large man jumped in front of the group making them yelp. "Here are some souvenirs for our esteemed guests!" He gave each other them a black book.

"What is this?" Gourry took his and stared at it backwards.

"It is the chant that repels all!" The man laughed. He blinked when they returned their souvenirs. "But if you do not receive our gift, our chant will have major effect on you!"

"I'll take my chances." Zelgadiss rolled his eyes.

"Hey, where is Yuiko?" Gourry asked. The group searched around them and could not see him anywhere.

"He must have walked ahead while we were being assaulted by that merchant. We'll catch up to him later." Lina shrugged. They nodded and continued walking through the city. They ignored the stares they received from the males on the street.

"How are we going to find that demon, Lina-San? It's in the middle of the day and he regularly attacks at night." Amelia walked alongside of Lina. Gourry and Zelgadiss right behind them.

"We just need to come up with a plan that will lure the demon into a corner and I'll kill him with a Dragon Slave." Lina grinned, she gasped happily when she saw a restaurant. Amelia suddenly realized something and continued to look around the city. "But let's get something to eat-"

"You and Gourry-San go ahead. Zelgadiss-San and I will catch up to you later." Amelia pushed Zelgadiss to the other side. Lina and Gourry shrugged their shoulders and raced each other to the restaurant.

"Look, Gourry!" Lina viewed the menu book. "They have every kind of meat here!"

"It's like a dream come true!" Gourry drooled. They blinked when they heard a man snoring at the bar.

"Somebody should shut that man up." Lina rolled her eyes. "Waiter, everything on the menu and on the double, we're hungry!" Lina called out her order.

"Me too!" Gourry grinned as he tied his napkin around his neck. Lina sighed and looked around the restaurant.

"This place is kind of dark and creepy." There were cobwebs in the corners and large candles lighted up the restaurant, Lina sweat dropped when she noticed that all the men in the restaurant were looking straight at her.

"Gourry, everyone is looking at me." Lina muttered, she blinked when a large man appeared beside the table. "Um… Hello?"

"You two look like outsiders." The man grinned. Lina and Gourry nodded.

"We love outsiders." Another man rushed over.

"We are welcome to help any problem you have, outsiders."

"We uh… We would like to eat our food in peace, please." Lina smiled wearily. The men nodded and returned to their seats. "That was kind of weird."

"No kidding." Gourry pouted. "You would think that they were hiding something."

"Yeah…" Lina glanced over to the side. "I got a feeling they are." She mumbled. She and Gourry gasped happily when their meals finally came.

"Let's dig in!" Lina happily grabbed her utensils. Her eyes suddenly widen when she spotted a large dead slug on top of each of her plates, her skin became a sheet of white. "Is. This. A. Fucking. Joke?"

"This food is delicious!" Gourry happily ate his slug dishes. Lina twitched in anger. She turned her furious eyes at the kitchen and growled. Gourry watched as Lina stomp her way to the chef in charge, he slurped his noodles while she screamed and created havoc. He slurped his last soup dish and sighed happily, he blinked when Lina stomped past him.

"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS STUPID RESTAURANT. DON'T PAY THE BILL."

"Okay, Lina!" Meanwhile a few blocks away, Zelgadiss and Amelia sat beside each other on a bench. They watched as another person looked at them and walked away quickly.

"Why do I have a feeling that they are hiding something?" Zelgadiss crossed his arm. He sighed and glanced at Amelia. "Anyways, why did you separate us from the others?"

"Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia whispered. "Did you notice something funny when we entered this city?"

"Except for that stupid merchant."

"There isn't another female in this city, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia whispered. "I haven't seen one yet. This is male populated city." Zelgadiss stared at her. He searched around him with serious eyes and snorted when he saw another man gasp at his face.

"Hey." Amelia pouted when he raised his mask over his mouth. His hood instantly covered his hair. "I thought we had a deal, Zelgadiss-San. Not around me, Lina-San, and Gourry-San." Amelia crossed her arms and frowned, Zelgadiss rolled his eyes.

"I don't think anybody in this city would like to see another demon walking around the street."

"Oh, Zelgadiss-San, stop being silly." Amelia reached over and removed his mask. "At least take this off, I like seeing your face." Amelia smiled, she realized what she had said and blushed red. Zelgadiss returned her blush and cleared his throat nervously. Amelia quickly sat back in her seat and stared at her fingers.

"I-I shouldn't have been so pushy… sorry." Amelia whispered. Zelgadiss shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright…" There was a sudden awkward silence. Amelia blinked when Zelgadiss slid his hood off and sighed loudly, she giggled as he rolled his eyes at her. "Better?"

"Much better." Amelia blushed wildly. She smiled and looked back at her fingers.

"You are right though." Zelgadiss stood up from the bench and looked around the park. "There isn't a female in sight."

"Could it be something to look at?"

"From what we heard from Yuiko, he mentioned that the demon killed a man, not a woman." Zelgadiss glanced at Amelia. "The women are probably at home, it's getting close to dinner."

"I guess you are right. I'm over thinking things." Amelia smiled and walked beside Zelgadiss to find the others. Watching them walk away, Yuiko smirked in the shadows. He stared at Amelia and generously licked his lips.

"I can't wait to see you tonight… FEMALE."

* * *

Lina and Amelia watched from the bushes while Gourry stood in the middle of the road. He sighed and crossed his arms, clueless to what he was supposed to do. He looked at the bushes where Lina was and tilted his head.

"What am I supposed to do again?"

"Gourry-San, don't look here!" Amelia scolded. Gourry nodded and return to standing around. "Lina-San, what IS he doing again?" Amelia asked softly. Lina smirked.

"We are just luring the demon out. When Gourry leads the demon to the river where Zel is, Zel is going to imprison the demon whilst I Dragon Slave him to kingdom come!" Lina snickered, Amelia sweat dropped.

"But, Lina-San, if you Dragon Slave the demon in close counters, you will destroy this entire city too!"

"Some sacrifices are to be made to kill a demon." Lina smirked. As they talked amongst each other, a purple-haired man walked over to Gourry. He stopped beside Gourry and leaned against his wooden staff.

"Quite a beautiful night."

"Yup." Gourry return his smile. "A great night to be asleep."

"Why are you out here?" The man asked.

"Lina told me to stay here and do something… but I forgot what." Gourry grinned. The man in the dark clothes smirked.

"Are you really that forgetful?" He asked. Gourry shrugged his shoulder.

"I am just doing what Lina told me to do." Gourry tilted his head. The stranger laughed softly and shook his head.

"You must really love Lina very much if you do exactly what she wants you to do."

"Love?" Gourry blushed with a wide smile. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders again. "I guess so." The man smirked and turned away from him.

"Have a nice night, Gourry-Kun." The man walked away. Gourry watched him walk down the street and went around the corner.

"That guy was nice, wasn't he? But I wonder how he knew my name…" He asked aloud. He raised an eyebrow when he did not hear a response. Gourry looked at the bushes.

"Lina? Amelia?" Gourry strolled over and pushed apart the bushes. He pouted when he saw nobody. "Hey, where did you guys go?" Gourry called out. He heard nothing. Gourry went behind the bushes and looked around for clues.

"What is this?" He picked up a gold necklace from the grass. "It's Amelia's!" Gourry slipped the necklace in his pocket and continued searching for the girls.

"Gourry." Gourry turned around quickly. He smiled large to see Zelgadiss standing behind him, his arms crossed with an irritated look on his face.

"Hi Zel!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Zelgadiss grumbled. "What happened to the plan?"

"Lina and Amelia are gone."

"What?" Zelgadiss lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean they are gone?"

"They are just gone. I was talking to a man and when I asked them a question and they didn't answer back, I checked up on them and they were gone!" Gourry explained. Zelgadiss searched around the perimeter and snorted.

"They probably left together for something." Zelgadiss mumbled. Gourry shook his head and reached into his pocket, Zelgadiss's eyes widen when Gourry dangled the gold necklace in front of him.

"I don't think Amelia would leave this behind."

"Where did find that?" Zelgadiss snatched the jewelry from him.

"It was behind the bushes where Lina and Amelia were, the last place I saw them!" Gourry followed Zel to the bushes. Zelgadiss scanned the area, he looked back at Gourry and snarled.

"Did you hear anything? Did you see anything?"

"No." Gourry shook his head. He watched Zelgadiss furiously look around. Gourry bit his lower lip and looked down at the ground. Was it his fault that they got taken away?

"Let's separate and search the grounds, they cannot be that far away."

"What if we get lost and captured?" Gourry asked.

"Good point. We will search them together." Zelgadiss stuffed the gold jewelry in his pocket. "Come on, Gourry."

"Right behind you."


	11. Chapter 11

Mythical

Chapter 11

Lina finally opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and rubbed the back of her head, she cringed at the sudden pain.

"What the hell?" Lina groaned. She opened her eyes fully and gasped. Where the hell is she? Lina stood up from the comfortable bed and stared at the extravagant jewelry around her. The room was lit up in royalty and beautiful ornaments. There was even a balcony in the room. Lina walked to the edge of the balcony, bracing herself by holding the rails with her hands, she looked outside. The fluffy clouds beneath the city and people happily walking around, Lina watched with wide eyes at the familiar scene. She looked back at the room, she thought it was all too familiar.

"I'm home." Lina gulped. She finally looked at what she was wearing. She had on a beautiful red evening gown that trailed behind her and silver heels. She choked in tears when she saw her two large white wings covering half of her body, Lina touched them generously and smiled. "I am home." She fell to her knees and cried. She did not realized how much she missed her home.

"Lina." Lina lifted her head up. It was Gourry. He stood at the doorway. "Lina, come on." Gourry motioned for her to follow him. Lina stood up and followed him, compelled to his soft gentle voice. She watched Gourry walk in front of her, her eyes clouded with emotion. Gourry was in his royal blue warrior armor, his sword at his belt and a white cape. He turned the corner and Lina rushed forward, she noticed Gourry entering a room and walked cautiously to the dark hallway.

* * *

"LINA-SAN!" Amelia screamed with big droplets of tears rolling down her face. She gasped when the elderly men chanted louder, their hands touching Lina's cold body. Her blood flowing out of her deep cuts on her body making a pool around the hardwood floor, she coughed blood and it traveled down her neck. Amelia sobbed. She was chained to the wall with her hands tied to the back. She watched as Lina's eyes grew cold, her body trembling and her lips turning blue.

"SHE'S DYING!" Amelia screamed. "STOP IT!"

"Shut up." Yuiko slapped Amelia hard on the cheek. She fell to the ground and continued to cry. "After her, it will be you next." He grabbed Amelia by the back of her head and pulled her up.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Amelia whimpered, she gasped when Yuiko spit in her face. "What have become of this place?" Amelia asked. She blinked when he lowered his face to hers.

"What have become of us?" Yuiko growled. "This village used to be filled of violence and gangs. But when a demon killed a villager here, there was order in the streets. Just one murder and everything in this village was in order. To retain the order to this village, we made believe that this demon was still in the premise of our village and every week, we kill a female and dump her body in random places. We keep this village in order and everyone keeps in check."

"Female sacrifice…" Amelia gulped.

"This red head is going to be this week's sacrifice and you will be next week's." He snickered.

"You monster…" Amelia cried. "You will not get away with this! Gourry-San and Zelgadiss-San will come after you and-"

"Oh yes, the men." Yuiko rolled his eyes. He dropped Amelia on the ground and smiled. "After we tell them that the demon have captured you and killed the red head, they will be eager to join our hunt of the demon."

"They will see through your lies!" Amelia shouted. "They are not stupid!"

"Of course." He chuckled. The chanting has finally stopped and he walked to the center of the circle to Lina's body, he grabbed her neck and picked her up. He pressed her ear against her chest and smirked. "She is finally dead."

"NO!" Amelia screamed. "WAKE UP, LINA!"

* * *

"Gourry, where are you going?" Lina entered the room. She gasped loudly when she saw a ball room filled with people in fancy clothing, they were dancing happily on the ballroom floor and laughing as the orchestra played. She spotted Gourry standing a few feet from her, his hand reaching out towards her. He smiled and motioned her over.

"Let's dance, Lina."

"Dance?" Lina took his hand and followed him to the center of the room, the floor was empty of people and the orchestra started playing a ballad. She took Gourry's hand and followed his lead around the room, her eyes getting lost in his deep blue pupils. Gourry pulled her closer, their hips touching and his face inches away from hers. Lina smiled, it was the happiest moment of her life. She shut her eyes and danced with Gourry. When the song finally finished, Lina opened her eyes and stared at Gourry's big smile.

"Lina, it's almost time." He whispered. Lina tilted her head.

"Time for what?" She asked. Gourry chuckled and took her hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

"You will see." He motioned for another song. "But right now, let's keep dancing."

"Yes." Lina shut her eyes and placed her head against his shoulder. "Let's keep dancing."

* * *

Zelgadiss and Gourry sat across from each other during breakfast, their food untouched and silence between them. Zelgadiss stared at his lukewarm tea, his face leaning against his fist. Gourry continued to play with his food, his eyes deep in concentration.

"Did we really search the entire village?"

"We went around 5 times last night." Zelgadiss muttered. He watched Gourry's fork play against the uneaten food, Gourry yawned softly and rubbed his eyes. "Couldn't sleep last night?"

"No, I slept great." Gourry chuckled wearily. "I have always shared rooms with Lina because she never wanted to buy another room. Last night was the first time I managed to sleep for a full 4 hours." Gourry frowned and looked down at his food. "When I woke up, I thought Lina was next to me and when I rolled over, I remembered that she wasn't."

"At least you got 4 hours." Zelgadiss stared at the dangling gold necklace tangled between his fingers. "I couldn't sleep from that irritating chanting."

"Chanting?" Gourry lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't hear chanting."

"Your ears aren't as sensitive as mine." Zelgadiss sighed. "Throughout the entire night, there was a loud chanting from the center of the city. It lasted till morning." Zelgadiss dipped his spoon in the tea and stirred slowly. They did not take notice when somebody ran into the restaurant. The man saw the two frowning men and ran to their table.

"Thank god I found you!" The stranger toppled Zelgadiss's tea and Gourry's plate over.

"What do you want?" Zelgadiss growled deeply, the stranger sweat dropped to see Gourry's glare.

"U-Um… I heard you were looking for your friends." He frowned. "We had another attack from the Demon and your red head friend-"

"You found Lina?" Gourry stood up suddenly.

"See, it's about that-"

"Take me to her!" Gourry gulped down his drink and dragged the stranger out. Zelgadiss sighed and followed them. They were lead to the center of the city, a large crowd surrounding the scene.

"Lina!" Gourry pushed ahead while Zelgadiss sneak past, they finally got to the center of the crowd. "Lina, I'm here!" Gourry smiled large, he brought to a halt when he spotted Lina on her back. Her clothes drenched in her red blood, and her emotionless eyes looking straight at Gourry. There was open cuts everywhere on her body, blood was still leaking from her mouth and cheek. Gourry stared at the lifeless body. He dropped to his knees suddenly. He sat back down on the ground and hung his head between his legs. Zelgadiss look intently at Lina's body. He walked over and knelt beside her. Checking her pulse, he glanced at Gourry and saw his silent rapidly flowing tears.

"She is-"

"Shut up." Gourry choked on his tears. He lunged forward and pushed Zelgadiss to the side. He grabbed Lina's shoulders and shook her roughly. "Wake up, Lina! WAKE UP!"

"Gourry, she is-"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Gourry screamed. "She's just sleeping. Lina sleeps like the dead. No one can wake her up except me. R-Right, Lina?" Gourry smiled wearily, his tears splashing on her face. "So… So, wake up, already…" Gourry whimpered, he shook her again and gnawed at his lower lip. "L-Lina? Why aren't you waking up…? Lina…"

"Gourry." Zelgadiss grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "She is gone."

"No… No, I'm not going to give up!" Gourry pushed his hand away and continued shaking her limp body. "WAKE UP!" Gourry cried, he pressed his face against her neck and sobbed. "Wake up… Please… Please, Lina… Please wake up…" Gourry wrapped his arms around her body and pressed her against him, his tears running on her bloody face. "Lina…"

"Gourry." Zelgadiss sighed. He blinked when he heard someone around him chanting softly. He glanced around and spotted an elderly man chanting beneath his breath with a wide smile on his face. Zelgadiss unsheathed his sword and was instantly in front of him. He pressed his blade against the man's neck and growled. "Why are you smiling?"

"I-I wasn't!" The old man fell on his back. Zelgadiss pointed his sword at him and snarled.

"I know that chant. You and your friends were chanting it last night when Lina was captured." Zelgadiss grabbed the man's collar and lifted him to his face. "Did you kill Lina?"

"No!"

"I can smell her blood on you, old man." Zelgadiss smirked. "Where did you kill her?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Tell me who killed her or I'm going to kill you." Gourry threatened, he was suddenly pressing his sword against the man's neck. "I'm going to slice your head off and keep killing everybody in this city until someone tells me who killed Lina." Gourry drew blood from the man's neck. The old man stared at Gourry's emotionless eyes and gulped, he was a killing machine.

"I-I don't know-" Gourry's blade ran through his neck and the headless man fell to the ground, his blood spilling everywhere. Gourry walked over the man's twitching body and looked for another bystander. He grabbed a stranger by the neck while the crowd disbanded. "Who killed Lina?"

"Don't kill me! I know who killed her!" The man confessed aloud. "It's the city elders. They killed your girlfriend."

"Why?" Zelgadiss walked up to him.

"T-They kill a person every week to keep order in this village. That redhead was-"

"Lina was a sacrifice?" Gourry growled.

"I swear, I don't know anything more than that!" The man whimpered.

"Where do they have these sacrifices?"

"The underground dungeon at the Government House! All the kidnapped are taken prison there!" He choked when Gourry squeezed his neck. Gourry snarled and flung him to the side, his body slamming against a building wall.

"Let's go, Gourry, Amelia is kept there." Zelgadiss said. He watched Gourry walk back to Lina's destroyed body. "Amelia has the power of resurrection. She can bring Lina back."

"Okay." Gourry nodded as he shut Lina's eyes carefully, he pressed his forehead with hers and sighed.

* * *

"Gourry, you feel so warm." Lina smiled. She looked up at Gourry's smiling face and giggled. "Why are you smiling?"

"I never told you this, Lina." Gourry gently dipped Lina back and pulled her back to him, his face a few millimeters away. "You are so beautiful."

"Gourry." Lina embarrassingly smiled. She reached up and touched his warm cheek, she giggled when Gourry kissed her open palm. "Gourry… You are so handsome."

"Lina…" They stopped dancing. Lina smiled with a light blush and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gourry hugged her tightly, his lips touching her ear.

"Are you ready to go?" Gourry asked softly. Lina smiled and nodded.

"Yes-"

"LINA!" Someone suddenly screamed from the entrance of the ballroom. The music stopped and everyone pushed to the side of the room. Lina looked and her eyes widen.

* * *

"Gourry, there is a staircase that goes down." Zelgadiss stood at the doorway. They were at the Government House and successfully broke in, injuring everybody in sight who wanted to stop them. Gourry carried Lina's limp body bridal style and walked after Zelgadiss down the stairs. They entered a dark room, Zelgadiss casted a light spell and brighten the entire area. It was an underground prison. There were large prison cells with chains linked to the wall. The room lead to another doorway at the end of the hall. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a soft whimper in one of the cells, they looked through the bars. Curled up in the corner, Amelia hugged her knees to her chest with chains locking her ankles and wrists together. Her clothes was coated in blood and her body had open cuts, blood dripping from it and pouring down her legs and arms.

"Amelia." Zelgadiss gasped. He rushed to the bars and gripped on them. "Amelia!" Zelgadiss shouted. Amelia lifted her eyes and gasped loudly, she lunged forward but the chains pulled her back to her bottom.

"Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia cried.

"I'm getting you out, right now." Zelgadiss performed a powerful fire spell and burnt the bars to char. He slammed his fist against it and was easily broken. Zelgadiss ran to Amelia and knelt beside her. "Hold still." Zelgadiss grabbed one of her wrist and placed it on the ground. He unsheathed his sword and carefully broke the chain. With one hand free, Amelia lunged forward and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Zelgadiss-San…." Amelia sobbed loudly. "T-They killed Lina-San… A-And I couldn't do anything… I wanted to save her b-but they killed her…" She choked on her tears, her face pressed against his neck. Zelgadiss lifted his shaking hand and patted her back. He was still unfamiliar with her touch.

"It's okay. We have Lina." He pushed her back and met her wet eyes. "You can still save her. You can bring her back, Amelia."

"B-But what if… what if I can't?" Amelia cried. She gasped when Zelgadiss suddenly pressed his fingertips against her lips, stopping her from gasping for air and crying.

"You brought me back, remember?" Zelgadiss whispered, he smiled softly and leaned forward, Amelia's eyes widen when he pressed her forehead against hers. He reached into his pocket and took out her gold necklace. "You forgot this." Zelgadiss untangled the jewelry and placed it in her free hand.

"Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia whimpered.

"You can bring her back." Zelgadiss continued freeing her from the chains. Gourry had placed Lina's limp body behind them. He held her hand as Zelgadiss led Amelia to her body. Amelia knelt beside Lina and sighed deeply, she looked at Gourry.

"Amelia, bring her back to me." Gourry muttered. "I need her."

"Me too, Gourry-San." Amelia nodded. "Please talk to her while I try to bring her back. She needs more than my voice to lead the way."

"Yes." Gourry looked down at Lina's cold face and gulped. "Lina… come back."

* * *

Standing at the doorway was Gourry but he was wearing the clothes he wore on Red Orb. He was dirty, his hair was messy, and his armor looked worn out. He panted loudly and rushed over to the center of the room, he stopped a few yards away from Lina and the other Gourry. "Lina."

"Gourry…. But this is Gourry." Lina looked at the handsome Gourry in front of her, he smiled at her and she smiled back. "I want this Gourry."

"Lina." The dirty Gourry grabbed Lina's wrist. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere…" Lina touched the handsome Gourry's cheek and blushed when he caressed her cheek as well.

"Lina." Dirty Gourry pulled her away from him. "Come back to me." He whispered.

"What are you talking about, Gourry?" She was suddenly standing in the middle of the clouds. Lina stared at the bright light ahead of her and smiled. "I want to go there."

"No." It was dirty Gourry again. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her slightly away from the light. "Don't go there, Lina."

"But why… I want to go there." Lina sighed deeply. She stared at the shining light.

"Don't leave, Lina." Gourry said aloud. Lina looked back at him.

"Why?"

"Don't leave!" Gourry shouted, the grip on her wrist started hurting now. "Don't leave!"

"But… The light." Lina looked back at the light. She smiled and reached her hand towards the light, her fingertips touching the bright light. "It's so warm and… I'm so happy."

"LINA, I NEED YOU!" Gourry screamed, Lina's eyes widen but her fingers were still touching the light. "DON'T GO, LINA! PLEASE, I NEED YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Gourry let out big droplets of tears. Lina continued to stare at the light.

"Lina…" Gourry sobbed. "I love you." He whispered. Lina froze. She carefully pulled her fingers back and looked back at Gourry. "Lina… Come back to me." Gourry cried.

"Gourry." Lina smiled and went to him. He gasped when her hand touched his cheek. She leaned upward and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

"She's not responding." Amelia choked on her tears.

"It can't be too late."

"I-I'm sorry." Amelia removed her shaking hands off Lina's chest. She fell back and buried her face in her hands. "I was too late... She's... She's accepted her death." Amelia sobbed. Zelgadiss sighed and looked at the other way, he leaned his body against the bars. Amelia may have the power of resurrection but she can only show a pathway away from the light, it is the person's choice to either walk toward it and an Arch Angel, like Lina, who died on Red Orb would not be able to go to the golden gates of heaven. They go somewhere else to an unknown dimension.

"No." Gourry growled. "No, she wants to come back." Gourry grabbed Lina's cold hands. "Lina has to come back."

"Gourry-San, I-"

"SHE'S GOING TO COME BACK!" Gourry screamed, he bit his lower lip and glared at the floor. "She's going to come back… She can't leave me here alone..." Gourry dropped on his bottom and covered his face with his hand, he wept silently. "She can't… She can't leave yet… I never told her… how I feel."

"I already know." The three comrades gasped loudly and looked back at the red head. The color had returned to her face and her eyes were bright with happiness.

"Lina." Gourry choked. He grabbed Lina's limp body and held her tightly in his arms. Lina leaned her head against Gourry's neck and smiled. Gourry cried loudly, his tears falling on her face. "Lina… you came back." Gourry whimpered. Lina shut her eyes, she sighed and enveloped in Gourry's warmth.

"I had no choice." Lina smiled. "Who's going to keep you company, you Jellyfish-Brain?" Lina giggled. Gourry smiled wide, he nodded and continued to hug her, his tears not stopping. Amelia smiled brightly, she blinked when Zelgadiss came to her side and his arm touched hers. Amelia giggled softly. She wrapped her arm around his stiff arm and leaned her face on his shoulder.

* * *

"YOU... YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE!" Yuiko pointed at Lina. Lina grinned evilly and cracked her knuckles. She snapped her neck loudly and snickered. The elders cowered in fear as Lina walked towards them, her eyes burning in anger. Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss sweat dropped when they heard a familiar chant escaping from her lips.

"Time to run the other way." They ran out the room. The elders screamed when they saw the large flare ball developing in Lina's hands.

"BUT YOU ARE DEAD!"

"FOOLS! NOBODY CAN KILL LINA INVERSE!" Lina laughed. "DRAGON SLAVE!"

* * *

"You over did it, Lina-San." The four comrades stood at a mountain ledge, they stared at the destroyed city from above. Lina rolled her eyes and turned her back to the city.

"They TRIED to kill me and this is their punishment." Lina put her hands on her hips. "Justice has been paid."

"This is not justice. This is a massacre from a demon woman." Zelgadiss commented on the side. Lina growled at him.

"I shouldn't have spared you. You are annoying." Lina watched him walked away, Amelia joining his side. Lina pouted and crossed her arms. "Zel thinks he is so cool but he's not." Lina grumbled. She blinked when strong arms wrapped from behind, she smiled and looked around her shoulders.

"Don't ever leave me again." Gourry whispered in her ear. Lina blushed red. She grinned at him and turned around.

"You better be there to pull me back then." She giggled. Gourry smirked and bent his head, his lips a few inches away from hers. Lina gulped and shut her eyes. Gourry leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers. They pulled away slightly and looked into each others eyes. Lina smiled and punched him playfully at his cheek. "Come on, you idiot. I'm hungry."

"Alright, Lina."


	12. Chapter 12

Mythical

Chapter 12

"Since our group is getting larger, we need to come up with nicknames for each other." Gourry announced once he sat down on his seat. Zelgadiss and Amelia stared at him with sweat drops as Lina looked through the lunch menu. He chuckled and took out a notepad from his pocket, flipping through the contents and nodding. "I got the perfect one for Zel."

"I think the nickname you are using is fine, Gourry-San." Amelia tilted her head. Gourry sighed and patted Amelia's head gently.

"You are so young, Amelia. You will understand when you are as old as me, maybe in 5 years."

"But Gourry-San, I'm older than you by a few hundred years." Amelia pointed to herself with a pout. Gourry continued to shake his head and sigh.

"It's alright, Amelia, I have a nickname for you too."

"But, Gourry-San..." Amelia was about to say something else until Zelgadiss stopped her.

"You won't get through him." He muttered. Amelia nodded and returned listening to her sempai. As Gourry recited his list to Amelia, Lina motioned Zelgadiss to another conversation on the side.

"Tell me a little bit more about Val."

"I told you everything I know." Zelgadiss ordered his cup of tea with the waiter.

"I mean, tell me why he went to the demon's side."

"How the heck should I know?" Zelgadiss sat back on his chair, his arms crossed on his chest. "All I know about him is that his mother is an angel and his father is a demon."

"Did you happen to catch the mother's name?" The waiter passed the ordered drinks around. Zelgadiss grabbed his cup of tea and stirred in his sugar and milk.

"I wasn't close with the guy." Zelgadiss muttered. Lina sighed and leaned her face against her hand.

"Hopefully, we won't see that guy anymore."

"Not likely." Zelgadiss took a sip of his tea.

"But, Gourry-San, I don't want to be called 'The Brat'." Amelia whimpered.

"Amelia, the nickname is given to you because of your role in the group. That is why Lina is called 'Dragon Spooker' because in one incident, she even spooked a Dragon with her Dragon Slave." Gourry nodding at his statement, Amelia sweat dropped when she noticed Lina cracking her knuckles angrily.

"JELLYFISH BRAIN…" Lina snarled and lunged at him, putting him in harsh wrestling moves.

"Why am I surrounded with Idiots?" Zelgadiss watched as Amelia tried to remove Lina from Gourry and smirked. "I guess it's not that bad."

"You said that while you were staring at Amelia, weren't you?" Lina snickered with a wide smile. Zelgadiss growled at her with a light blush and placed his cup on the table.

"Keep your nose out of my business, pancake chest."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Lina screamed as she casted fireballs in her hands.

* * *

Lina and Zelgadiss grumbled as they sat across from each other in the dark forest, the fire burning loudly between them. Amelia sighed sadly, her hands trying to get warm by the fire.

"It's so cold outside." Amelia whimpered, she had Zelgadiss's cloak and tighten the warm fabric around her shivering body.

"We wouldn't be out here if a certain imbecile didn't burn half the city down." Zelgadiss tossed more dry wood in the fire to keep Amelia warm. Lina scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't have done it if you just shut your mouth and let me blow you up!"

"Maybe I would've shut my mouth if you just kept your nose out of my business." Zelgadiss and Lina glared at each other. Gourry looked at his fellow comrades and smiled. Lina and Zelgadiss were still not getting along, Amelia was freezing cold, and he forgot why he was outside.

"Aren't the stars so pretty tonight?" Gourry sighed. Amelia looked up at the sky and stared at the vast sky with millions of twinkling sparkles in the darkness.

"Wow, Gourry-San… I never saw so many stars in my life." She giggled. Lina and Zelgadiss ignored them as they continued to glare at each other, grumbling softly under their breath.

"Forget this, I'm going to sleep." Lina stood up and retreated away from the fire. It did not take long until she returned to the fire, she sighed happily to get to the warm fire.

"I thought you were going to sleep?" Zelgadiss scoffed. Lina pouted.

"I am! I just didn't want you to take all the warmth from Amelia." Lina snickered. Zelgadiss snorted and formed a light fireball in his hand. He lifted his shirt and patted the fireball onto his abdomen.

"I don't need the fire. I can make my own warmth."

"He is so warm." Gourry was suddenly holding Zelgadiss in his arms and rubbing his face against his naked chest. Lina yanked him away as Zelgadiss roughly pushed him off. He noticed Amelia looking at him with her big teary eyes and whimpered. Zelgadiss sighed and embarrassingly opened his arm to her. She happily ran over and sat close to his body, his arm hung behind her body as she continued to cuddle against his body. Lina rolled her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest. She glanced at Gourry and cleared her throat loudly at him. He turned his head and met her blushing eyes.

"Um… Gourry, I'm cold." She whispered softly with a great big blush. Gourry nodded and started removing his clothes. Zelgadiss placed a hand over Amelia's eyes when Gourry was reduced to his underwear. Lina blushed brightly when Gourry opened his arms to her.

"Alright, let's warm each other up with our body heat. Quick, take off your clothes, Lina!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Lina punched him in the gut and growled. "Put your clothes back on before you freeze to death!" She snarled. Gourry quickly put his clothes on and found Lina cuddling against him.

"This is what I meant, you jellyfish brain." Lina muttered angrily with a large blush. Gourry smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer and gently rubbed his hand on her arm.

"Like this?"

"MmHmm." Lina embarrassingly nodded. Gourry smirked and continued to hold her until she fell asleep against him. Zelgadiss watched as Gourry kissed Lina's forehead gently and return to cuddling with her. Zelgadiss looked down at Amelia's peaceful smile. She was sleeping with her face pressed on his arm. He nervously lifted his arm and wrapped it carefully around her shoulder. He pulled her closer only to freeze when she opened her eyes slightly. They met eyes, Amelia smiled at him and opened her arms, and she wrapped them around his chest and hugged him tenderly. He sat frozen as Amelia continued to hold him, he eventually linked his arm around her body and held her gently.

* * *

"There it is! The ocean!" Gourry gasped and pointed at the vast ocean ahead of them. "Are we really going out there, Amelia?"

"Lina-San and Zelgadiss-San are both determined to go to an island called 'Elf Crater'." Amelia and Gourry stood together at the harbor, staring silently at the ocean.

"I like jellyfish." Gourry smiled proudly. Amelia giggled softly with a sweat drop hanging from the side of her head.  
"That's great, Gourry-San." She blinked when she heard loud arguments nearby and turned around. Lina and Zelgadiss were arguing again, they were coming back from renting a boat from the rental store. Amelia sighed and glanced at Gourry, he was too busy drooling about jellyfish.

"What is the matter?" Amelia rushed over. Zelgadiss glared at Lina with a frustrated vein popping from his skull, Lina looking confidently with a wide smile on her face.

"She rented a fishing vessel for 5 gold."

"That's really cheap! Lina-San, you must haggle really good." Amelia smiled. Lina snickered and pointed at the pier. Amelia gasped when she saw a large cruiser with waiters and rich bystanders entering with their fans in their faces. "Is that our ship?" Amelia gasped happily. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and grabbed the sides of her head. He turned her head to the actually vessel NEXT to the yacht. Amelia's eyes widen in horror. There, a small fishing boat looked like as if it went through 5000 land mines, broken and old with no actually anchor but a large boulder as one.

"THAT is our vessel."

"LINA-SAN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Amelia screamed. Lina smirked and put her hands to her hips.

"The cruiser was 500 gold apiece. A big waste. But THIS, this fishing boat, can take us to Elf Crater and back." They blinked when Gourry jumped into their fishing boat, they yelped when Gourry fell through the floorboard. He climbed his way up and managed to stand beside the hole he made.

"This boat is neat! It has a downstairs with an indoor pool! The water goes up to my knees!"

"That's because the ship is sinking, Gourry!" Lina shouted proudly, Gourry nodded and grinned.

"Cool!" And returned to his adventure on the boat. Zelgadiss slapped his forehead and groaned.

"I am surrounded by idiots." It did not take long for Lina to drag Zelgadiss and Amelia on the old broken boat and casted off. Lina stood at the front deck of the ship. She let the wind flow through her long red hair and sighed.

"Isn't the ocean beautiful?" Lina turned around. Zelgadiss sat cross-legged in the middle of the main deck, an open map on his lap.

"It's going to take 3 days to get there."

"Alright, Zel, you are Navigator from now on!" Lina gave him a thumb up. Zelgadiss sighed and leaned his head against his knuckle.

"At least I have some role in this."

"Gourry!" Lina shouted to him at the top of another hole he made. "You are the first mate!"

"What is that?"

"I don't know!" Lina grinned. She saw Amelia staring into the ocean with a big smile, Amelia noticed Lina staring and met her eyes. "Amelia, you can clean the poop deck."

"But Lina-San, I don't want to clean the poop deck!"

"I am the captain of this vessel and I assign the roles! It is mandatory that you clean the poop deck!"

"What makes you the captain?" Zelgadiss lifted an eyebrow.

"I am the one who purchased this boat so I am the captain."

"No, you didn't. You took that gold from my pocket."

"AND I gave it to the real captain of the ship which appointed me as captain." Lina crossed her arms and smirked. "If there is going to be a treason against me, I will understand." She laughed softly as Zelgadiss and Amelia sweat dropped.

"Lina-San, I believe you think too much of yourself…"

* * *

It was the 2nd day of their whirlwind adventure. Gourry was at the lower deck with buckets to throw the water out the boat. Zelgadiss and Amelia leaned against the rusted rails, looking out the sea for the island. Lina stood behind the wheel of the boat, her hair in a ponytail as she rolled her sleeves to her elbows and removed her gloves. Zelgadiss and Amelia sweat dropped when Lina laughed maniacally as she controlled the boat.

"MORE COAL IN THE ENGINE, GOURRY!"

"We don't have coal, Lina!" Gourry shouted from the lower deck. He blinked when he saw a screwed in cork burst from its hole in the wall, a burst of water entered the deck. Gourry yelped and quickly plugged the hole. He climbed up to the main deck and frowned.

"I don't think this boat can make it for another hour, guys."

"MORE COAL IN THE ENGINE, GOURRY!"

"For the last time, we don't have coal!" Zelgadiss shouted, Lina laughed heartily and walked out of the cabin.

"This baby can make it, I have faith."

"I don't know, Lina… I am running out of corks." Gourry pouted sadly. He blinked when he noticed the waves were silent and still, he ran to the end of the deck.

"I think Gourry-San has a point. We can't make it to the island with this boat."

"We can't just abandon ship! She is worth 5 gold!"

"Did you forget that it was MY money?" Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Lina argued relentlessly while Gourry stared at the still ocean. He blinked when he saw the waves forming. His eyes widen to see a massive tidal wave coming after them.

"Lina! Come look!" Gourry grabbed her sleeve but Lina slipped away, she continued to argue with Zelgadiss.

"Amelia, look-"

"Gourry-San, please, I am listening to Lina-San." Amelia politely brushed him off.

"Zel, it's a-" But Zelgadiss ignored him. Gourry groaned, he needed to get their attention and fast.

"LOOK, IT'S A JELLYFISH!" Gourry shouted, he sweat dropped when nobody looked over to him. He pouted and unsheathed his sword. Amelia heard a loud cracking noise and glanced over, she yelped when she saw Gourry breaking the boat into pieces with his sword.

"GOURRY-SAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Amelia screamed making Lina and Zelgadiss look over.

"Finally." Gourry sighed. Before Lina had a chance to scream at him, he pointed to the gigantic tidal wave a few yards away. "BIG WAVE!"

"What is he pointing at- BIG WAVE!" Lina screamed, she ran to the sails and performed a wind spell, casting gusts of wind escaping from her palms.

"Amelia, take the wheel!" Zelgadiss ran over to Lina and casted the wind spell as well, they yelped when the tidal wave started gaining on them. Amelia ran to the back of the wheel, she struggled to grab the wheel and take control of the boat.

"Gourry-San!" Amelia called him, he rushed over and grabbed the wheel. "Lead us away from the tidal wave! I'm going to help Lina-San and Zelgadiss-San!" She left Gourry alone and ran to the two sorcerers. Gourry blinked when he noticed a large island a few yards away.

"We can land there!" Gourry set the controls to the island. Behind the sails, Amelia held onto the large sail as Lina and Zelgadiss released gusts of wind, they panicked when the wave continued to push towards them.

"Don't tidal waves settle down after a few seconds?" Lina growled, her energy was running low and wasn't going to last any longer.

"This can't be a normal wave." Zelgadiss managed to look over his shoulder. He scanned the water and noticed a dark figure running on top of the large wave. "There is someone on the wave."

"Amelia, can you see him?"

"Yes…" She squinted her eyes. " But I don't feel a demon though." Amelia ran behind them. The figure running on the wave noticed Amelia staring up, it smirked, and brought its arms up to the air, the tidal wave grew in size. "He's controlling the wave!"

"Take my place!" Lina shouted. Amelia nodded and switched places with Lina. Lina ran to the side of the cabin. She climbed up and stood valiantly towards to large wave. It was as big as a 60 story building.

"Freeze Arrow!" Lina casted dozens of ice arrows around her and shot it at the tidal wave. He blinked when his wave began freezing, he fell forward when the wave suddenly became frozen solid. Lina grinned when the man fell on his face on a solid ice sheet. "Let's go!" Lina ran to the tip of the boat and pointed to the island.

"Way to go, Lina-San!" Amelia cheered as she and Zelgadiss continued casting their wind spell at the sails. Gourry carefully controlled the boat so it landed on the shoreline. He pushed the large boulder off the boat and smiled at his comrades.

"In case it floats away." They shrugged at him and jumped out of the boat, walking up carefully in the sand. They stared at the thick forest that waited for them.

"Wow… Is this Elf Crater?" Amelia gulped. She blinked when she saw rustling in the bushes. "D-Did anyone see that?"

"What are you talking about?" Lina lifted her eyebrow. Amelia gulped and shook her head.

"Nothing!"

"Good because this forest is worth searching through." Lina entered the forest with Gourry following. Zelgadiss took a step in the forest and looked back at Amelia. She was still staring at the bushes.

"Amelia."

"Y-Yes, I'm coming, Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia rushed over, she gave him a wearily smile and walk past him. As Zelgadiss took the rear end, a little girl stuck her head out of the bushes. She had on a Pacific Islander tribe wear. Her hair was bright blue with a flower tucked behind her ear. She ran into the open shore and looked into the ocean.

"Hurry up, we must tell the village!" The girl shouted. In the middle of the ocean, a teenager boy was floating aimlessly, his hair was green, and he had a tattoo of a dragon across his tone chest to his neck.

"She is so beautiful." His eyes sparkled.

"You idiot, that girl almost killed you!"

"I know but she was so beautiful." He sighed and swam to the island. He sighed again and smiled. "Maybe we can capture her and she will agree to be my bride."

"I thought you said you rather be dead than tied down with a woman." The little girl pouted to her older brother, the boy laughed and rustles the girl's long hair.

"You are so young, Hana."

"Shut up, Hono!" Hana shouted. "Now, hurry up, we must inform the village of the intruders! They must be after Grandma Ai like last time!" Hana and Hono rushed into the forest, it did not take long until they reach the village. Hono rolled his eyes as Hana screamed out intruders, she ran through the village and to the head house.

"Grandma Ai!" She barged into the house. A old woman sat in the middle of the living room, drinking tea quietly. Hana ran in and kneeled to her side. "4 intruders are on the island again! Hono got distracted by one of them and he let them on the island!"

"Oh dear, Hono, someone caught your eye again?" The old woman chuckled softly. Hono rolled his eyes as he walked into the house.

"Grandma Ai, what should we do?" Hana blocked Hono from her. "Should we ambush them and capture the women? Torture them over a fire and get some answers?"

"Hana, you are so violent." The old woman laughed with a big smile. "We should be respectful and treat our guest with respect. When they find us, they will find us."

"But Grandma Ai-"

"Do not worry, Hana. Your Grandma will take care of this entire village if they appear harmful." The woman took another sip of her tea. Hono watched as Hana pouted angrily and stormed out.

"You do know what she is going to do, right?"

"Of course." Grandma Ai sighed. "Please watch your little sister, Hono, she is so young."

"Alright, Grandma Ai." Hono walked toward the door and he looked over his shoulder. "If the intruder agrees to be my wife, can I bring her over?"

"I highly doubt she will, Hono."

"It is worth a try, Grandma Ai!" And Hono raced after Hana. Grandma Ai sighed deeply, she took another long slurp of her tea and pouted.

"Bitter."


	13. Chapter 13

Mythical

Chapter 13

Gourry stared at the giant caterpillar crawl up the tree, he watched amazed at it's large size and poked at it gently on the back with a tree branch.

"STOP THAT, YOU IDIOT." Lina threw a rock at his head. Gourry chuckled weakly and return to the group. "This place is weird." Lina looked around the forest, they saw nothing but thick trees with large mushrooms and insect. Amelia screamed when she spotted a large roach crawling to her. Zelgadiss sweat dropped as Amelia climbed on him, her arms and legs wrapped around his body while the roach tried to reach for her. Zelgadiss sighed and struck his sword into the roach. He gently pushed Amelia off him and flung the insect body across the forest.

"T-Thank you, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia continued to look around her area. She yelped when she spotted another large insect and hugged his arm. "I HATE THIS PLACE! CAN WE GO BACK TO THE BOAT?"

"Geez, Amelia, you are such a baby." Lina rolled her eyes. She blinked when she felt a sudden slime on her leg. She looked down and her skin churned white.

"AIIIIIII!" Lina ran to Zelgadiss and climbed up his body, her leg waving in the air as the giant slug sucked on her calf. "KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" She screamed. Zelgadiss twitched in annoyance and sliced the slug in half.

"GO TO SOMEONE ELSE, YOU IDIOT!" He threw Lina at Gourry.

"I'm the baby, right?" Amelia giggled softly. Lina blushed bright and crossed her arms. She remained in Gourry's arms.

"Let's get out of here."

"THAT IS EASIER SAID THAN DONE!" A sudden voice echoed into the forest. The four ran into a circle, their backs touching each other.

"WHO SAID THAT!" Lina shouted, she tugged on her gloves and searched the area.

"THE PERSON WHO IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Lina, over there!" Gourry unsheathed his sword and pointed at the direction the voice was coming from. Lina casted a fireball and threw it at the area, she blinked when she saw a shield reflect the fireball back. Her eyes widen when she spotted a little girl standing on a tree branch, her hands on her hips.

"LET'S GO, HONO!" The girl jumped out of the tree and grabbed a vine. She swung herself toward the group. Lina yelped when a teenage boy came from the right with a sword, Zelgadiss jumped in front and blocked the sword with his double-edge sword. Zelgadiss blinked when he saw his sword, it looked as if it were made of water.

"Not bad." The teenager smirked and jumped back. "But can you block this!" His sword loosens shape and became a large ball. In the water ball, electricity flowed between, he grinned, and it grew larger. "WATER LIGHTING!" He threw the ball at the Chimera, he gasped when Amelia jumped in front of Zelgadiss and casted a powerful light shield. It struck hard on the shield, Amelia sighed deeply and let the water fall to the ground.

"Look after yourself." Zelgadiss growled at Amelia, Amelia looked at him and met his angry eyes. "Don't run into battle or you'll hurt yourself."

"I am fine in battle. I can handle the enemies on my own." Amelia pouted. She noticed his eyes grow worry and she frowned lightly. "I'm sorry… I just…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just concentrate on this guy." Zelgadiss motioned to the boy, Amelia smiled and nodded.

"STAY STILL, DAMMIT!" Lina shot another fireball at the girl. She laughed loudly as she swung away from the spells. Lina growled and held her hands in the air. Gourry recognized her stance and quickly shook her body. "G-GOURRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Not that spell, Lina! I don't think the Old Man will appreciate it and he won't invite us for cakes and tea anymore!" Gourry cried. Lina rolled her eyes and noticed that the girl disappeared. She pulled away from Gourry and looked around the area.

"Where the hell is she?"

"RIGHT HERE!" And a water ball suddenly splashed in Lina's face. Hana giggled as she swung away in the vines, Lina stood frozen with her hair and face dripping wet. Gourry sweat dropped and took a few steps away when Lina trembled.

"I'm going to kill her."

"Lina?" Gourry gulped. "She's just a little girl…"

"WHERE ARE YOU? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lina screamed after the girl. She put her hands together and a long whip formed in her hands. "Balus Rod!" She spotted the girl and ran towards her. Hana grinned and had a water ball formed in her palm. Lina snarled and swung the end of the whip at her. She caught Hana by the ankle and pulled her harshly down to the ground. Hana threw her water ball at Lina but Lina merely caught the weak spell and clenched it apart.

"Now, who is going to die?" Lina glared at her with death in her eyes. Hana gasped and tried to peel the whip away from her ankle. Lina smirked and formed a fireball in her palm. Hana noticed and screamed.

"HONO!" Hono blinked when looked to his sister, Zelgadiss smirked and lunged forward. Hono yelped, his sword of water was broken and splashed on the ground. He fell backwards. Zelgadiss held his sword at his throat and growled.

"Why are you attacking us?" He questioned. Hono ignored him and looked over at Hana, his eyes grew to see her cornered, Lina held her fireball at close range. "Don't ignore me." Zelgadiss pressed his sword closer. Hono gasped until Amelia walked up to Zelgadiss's side and met his eyes. He suddenly blushed red and sat up quickly.

"You." He pointed at Amelia. Amelia tilted her head and pointed at herself.

"Me?"

"What's your name?" Hono suddenly asked. Zelgadiss arched an eyebrow.

"Her name is none of your business."

"Yes, it is." Hono smirked. "I have chosen you as my bride and the woman to bore me sons. She is my woman now and I would like to marry you." He grinned. Amelia blushed brightly and cleared her throat.

"E-Excuse me, I never met you in my life!" She growled. Hono chuckled and stared at her with his deep aqua eyes, Amelia blinked.

"Come on, baby, you and me are like the water. We can dance all night and day." He whispered. Amelia stuck her tongue out, her face getting redder like a bright tomato.

"That's not even a good pick up line!"

"You guys are intruders and we don't like intruders." Hono suddenly announced aloud. Lina and Gourry stared at the teenage boy and looked over to Zelgadiss and Amelia. Amelia was standing a few feet away from the cornered teenager. She hugged herself tightly with her face bright red with embarrassment. Lina and Gourry stared at Zelgadiss especially, his head hung, his sword was pressing harshly against the boy's throat. He lifted his head, he glared deathly at Hono with a crooked evil smirk and he casted his sword to glow red.

"What did you say?" Zelgadiss chuckled evilly. "What did you just say?"

"I-I don't like intruders?" Hono sweat dropped. He yelped when Zelgadiss raised his sword and swung at him, he quickly dodged the attack and ran to where Amelia was. "Rescue me, my true love!"

"Going to your true love for help?" Zelgadiss looked over his shoulder. He glared at Hono and chuckled.

"Lina, I think Zel gone crazy!" Gourry pointed. Lina sweat dropped and sighed.

"Gourry, hold him back." As Gourry ran over, Lina unhand the girl and knelt by her side, she lifted an eyebrow when the girl glared at her.

"If you are going to kill me then I am ready for it!" She shut her eyes and rolls of tears fell.

"Oh boy, you are serious." Lina rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl's hand. "Come with me." She dragged her behind her while she walked over to where the huge commotion was.

"I'm going to kill him." Zelgadiss waved his sword at Hono but Gourry was holding him back, he sighed when Zelgadiss finally calmed down.

"Are you alright, Zel?"

"No." He kneeled down and slammed his hand on the ground. "Dug Haut." And numerous large stone spikes shot out of the ground, Hono yelped and pulled Amelia into his arms. The spikes made a small cage surrounding the two. Zelgadiss twitched when he saw Hono hugging Amelia in his arms, her face pressed against his chest and her arms waving to the side.

"Please let go of me!" Amelia pushed Hono away and pouted. "What is your problem?"

"You are, my love." Hono grabbed Amelia by the wrist and pressed her against him. They broke apart when a red glowing blade struck the small space between their bodies. Zelgadiss glared at Hono and stomped over to the cage.

"Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia sweat dropped. He broke the spikes near Amelia with an aggressive punch and met her eyes.

"Get out." He suddenly ordered. Amelia nodded and quickly stepped out.

"Hey, don't order my woman around! She doesn't have to listen to you if she doesn't want to!" Hono shouted at him. "Baby, come back to me and kiss me-"

"Shut up." Zelgadiss grabbed him by the throat and lifted him to his tiptoes. "You are irritating."

"C-Can't breathe… Cannot b-b-breathe!" Hono choked.

"Zelgadiss-San, please, let him go!" Amelia grabbed Zelgadiss's arm. Zelgadiss squeezed his throat for a few seconds and unhand him. He fell to his knees and panted loudly for air. "Zelgadiss-San, he is just a child-"

"He doesn't have the right to claim you as his own." Zelgadiss snapped at Amelia, she gasped and took a step back. Zelgadiss realized what he did and sighed, his eyes returned to normal and he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright." Amelia muttered and they kept their eyes away from each other.

"What do we have here?" Lina threw the little girl in the cage where Amelia was occupied in. "Two brats who think they can kill the powerful Lina Inverse."

"We are not brats!" The little girl shouted. "We are the protectors of Elf Crater!"

"Hana, we are the KIDS of the real protectors of Elf Crater." Hono rolled his eyes and stood up carefully. Hana pouted and crossed her arms. "Look, you are all intruders and ever since the war with the other islands, we view people who step on our home to be an enemy."

"They are enemies for almost killing you!" Hana pointed at Lina. "Especially you, you are an Ice Princess!" She shouted. Lina raised her eyebrow and put her hands to her hips.

"I heard worse." Lina growled.

"It's not her fault, Hana." Hono slapped Hana on the head. "We should have asked questions before casting a tidal wave at you. I'm sorry." Hono blinked when he met Lina's red eyes. He looked between Lina and Amelia. "Wow… Girls over the sea are beautiful."

"Ehhhh?" Lina blinked. Hono gulped and stared at the two girls intently. He nodded with a serious expression.

"Two wives are better than one." Hono grinned. Gourry and Zelgadiss suddenly glared at the teenage boy making him sweat drop.

"Right…" Lina rolled her eyes. "Now, take us to the most powerful being on this island."

"That's easy, that's Grandma Ai!" Hana smirked. "But you can't face her or you else you will die."

"Do you know who you are talking too, little girl?" Lina grabbed the girl's cheeks and pulled at them. "I'm Lina Inverse, the most beautiful and powerful being in this entire universe. Take me to your Grandma Ai."

"Fine." Hana wiggled her face away from Lina's grip and pouted. "But you are not the most beautiful and powerful. That title belongs to me. You are more like a pancake chest ugly girl."

"I am really going to kill you." Lina casted double fireballs in her hands, Gourry yelped and pulled her back. "DAMMIT, GOURRY, LET ME GO!" As they followed Hana to the village, Hono walked besides Lina's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Take it off or I'm BREAKING it off." Lina growled. Hono sweat dropped and quickly removed his arm. Gourry sighed and wrapped his arm around Hono's shoulder making him blink. Hono noticed Gourry pat the hilt of his sword. Hono sweat dropped bigger.

"I can kill you." Gourry growled into his ear. He patted Hono's shoulder and walked ahead. Hono watched him walk ahead with Lina and he fearfully walked to the back of the group.

"We are here!" Hana announced aloud, she pushed apart the thick leaves and walked through. The group stared at the small village in front of them, there were several houses made of mud, and it lined perfectly next to each other.

"Let me take you to Grandma Ai." Hana smiled. The group entered the village and followed the natives to Grandma Ai's house. Grandma Ai was sitting in the middle of her living room again, drinking her tea as she stared at the open window.

"Grandma Ai, we successfully captured the intruders and brought them here for questioning!"

"Grandma Ai, the women who came here are beautiful and I'm going to propose to one of them!" Hana and Hono pronounced. Grandma Ai took a long sip of her drink and sighed.

"To be young again." She turned her view to the group and smiled. "You are welcomed in my house. Please, come in."

"Thanks, Granny." Gourry was the first to enter. He took his shoes off and sat across from her, Lina and Amelia entering after and following suit. Zelgadiss just leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed.

"I'll stay here." He muttered softly. Amelia looked at the large space next to her. There was so much space, why did he not want to sit next to her? She rolled her eyes when Hono sat down close to her with a big grin.

"Whatever." Amelia groaned. Grandma Ai chuckled softly and blinked when Lina cleared her throat.

"I'm Lina Inverse and we're looking for someone." Lina spoke. Grandma Ai stared at her and smiled.

"We would happily give you assistance."

"Thank you so much-"

"If you please state your purpose and reason."

"We have information that there is a powerful being who lives in this island with one of the parts of Shabranigdo. We need to get to that person before the demons do or that person is going to die." Lina smiled. Hono and Hana looked at each other with confused looks. Grandma Ai took a long sip of her tea and sighed.

"To be young again." She chuckled and poured more tea in her cup. "The being you are looking for is not in this village, he is still on the island I believe."

"Oh, do you know where he is?" Amelia asked. The old woman smiled.

"I know where he is located."

"Can you tell us where?" Lina asked impatiently. Grandma Ai sighed and looked out the window.

"Today is such a lovely day." She muttered. Lina lifted an irritated eyebrow and loudly cleared her throat.

"Yes, today is a lovely day. A lovely day so can you PLEASE tell us he is located." They watched as Grandma Ai continued to drink her tea and she sighed happily.

"He is sleeping in the body of the lake on the other side of the island. He is the Great Lake Dragon."

"A dragon?" Lina, Gourry and Amelia looked at one another. "The being is a dragon?"

"He is a powerful dragon." Hono gulped. "He killed our parents 4 years ago and half the villagers."

"Now, Hono, we shouldn't have disrupted his sleep. It is our fault that had to happen." Grandma Ai whispered. Hono nodded and stared down at his feet.

"Well, I guess we have a dragon to kill." Lina patted her hands together and stood up. "Thank you for giving us information, Granny Ai, but we got to go."

"I understand-"

"Let me come with you." Hono suddenly stood up, Hana as well. "I want to help you guys kill that dragon."

"Look kid, we have enough people in the group and I really don't have time to watch over you." Lina pushed him slightly to the side but he only pushed back.

"Please, let me accompany you! I can guide you to the dragon's lake and bring some assistance."

"Look-"

"PLEASE." Hono suddenly went on his knees and bent down in front of Lina. Lina groaned and looked to Grandma Ai, she only smiled and return to sipping her tea. Lina looked at Amelia, she was shrugging her shoulders, and Gourry was staring outside of the window in deep awe. Zelgadiss scoffed and turned his back to them.

"Let him come, he can get killed for all I care." Zelgadiss grumbled.

"Zel, that is not a nice thing to say." Gourry scolded. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I don't give a fuck." He muttered. Amelia sighed and knelt beside Hono. She picked him up to his feet and smiled.

"Don't be foolish. This is a dangerous mission and we are experienced enough to handle this on our own."

"But, I can help-"

"Kid, do you want to die?" Lina interrupted him. Hono shook his head. "Then stay where it is safe. Here with your Granny and sister." Lina walked past him and called to Gourry, he obediently followed. Amelia smiled wearily at Hono and walked after them, Hana watched with wide eyes as they walked away. The little girl looked back at her big brother and grandmother. They were busy speaking to each other. She pouted and rushed out of the house, Hana followed the group into the marketplace.


	14. Chapter 14

Mythical

Chapter 14

"Zelgadiss-San, please wait." Amelia called after him.

"What do you want?" Zelgadiss stopped in the middle of the forest and looked back at his comrades. Amelia gasped at his response. He noticed and quickly looked away from her fearful expression.

"We need to know where we are going, you idiot." Lina rolled out a map that she bought in the village. "I believe we are right outside of the village so we need to go southwest to this large lake occupy half the island."

"And southwest is… that way?" Gourry pointed in to the dark forest.

"No, Gourry, southwest is the opposite way."

"Actually you are holding the map upside down so you are going to the direction where he is pointing towards." Hana suddenly spoke beside Lina. The group yelped when they spotted Hana beside them.

"Hana-Chan, what are you doing here?" Amelia gasped.

"I came on my own." Hana smiled. "I wanted to help you guys."

"And you did so can you leave and stop irritating the grown-ups?" Lina sarcastically said, she sweat dropped when Gourry started leaving the area. "Not you, Gourry, I was talking to the little kid."

"But I'm a grown-up!" Hana pouted her chest out. "See, my chest is bigger than yours!"

"Why, you little-" Lina cracked her knuckles. "Being a grown-up is hard and you are just 5 years old!"

"I'm going to be 6 in 3 weeks!"

"Whatever! Just go home before I hurt you!" Lina shouted. Hana pouted sadly and went to Amelia's side, she wrapped her arms around Amelia's legs.

"I'm not leaving."

"You are unbelievable." Lina scoffed and rolled her map up. "Fine, follow us if I care! I'm not going to protect you when you are cornered by the freaking dragon!" Lina walked past her, Hana smiled proudly and followed her.

"You are so great with children." Zelgadiss chuckled softly, Lina growled at him and scoffed.

"And you are a really nice guy to Amelia, you know that?" Zelgadiss glared at her and they remained silent for the rest of the walk.

"Wow, this is so high!" Hana giggled on Gourry's shoulders, Gourry grinned and held her ankles as she clasped her hands in his long hair.

"Hana-Chan, why did you really follow us?" Amelia asked.

"What my brother said kind of motivated me to come after you guys." Hana smiled. "I don't remember momma or poppa so… I would like to stop that dragon from hurting other people." Hana sweat dropped to see Amelia's eyes twinkling in tears and nodding repeatedly.

"THAT is so PURE. Nothing beats a heart of a child."

"Not even a moody nice guy or a pancake chest!" Gourry laughed. He sweat dropped when Lina and Zelgadiss glared at him. "I have a child!"

"I got off already." Hana was holding hands with Amelia as they walked away quickly. Gourry took a few steps back as Lina and Zelgadiss continued to stare him down. It took a few minutes for Amelia and Hana to finally find Gourry, burnt to a crisp and whimpering in pain.

"Gourry-San, when are you going to learn?"

* * *

"There it is…" Lina pointed at the large lake. It scanned for many miles and it was silent with no body in sight. There was a heavy dark fog formed above the water, thin enough to see how large the lake was but heavy to not see how deep it was.

"These are dangerous waters." Zelgadiss spoke suddenly. "We cannot jump in and start splashing in the water. We need a plan."

"Agreed." Lina and Amelia nodded.

"Come on in, guys! The water is great!" Gourry splashed water at Hana.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID, YOU IDIOTS?" Zelgadiss shouted through their laughter while Lina sweat dropped with a wearily chuckle.

"Gourry-San, please come out of the water. You too, Hana-Chan." Hana and Gourry pouted sadly and waddled out of the water. "We need a plan to make this quick and painless. Since we have Hana-Chan with us, we have to make sure that we make it as less dangerous as possible."

"Why don't I just Dragon Slave it to death and-"

"Blow up half the island?" Zelgadiss lifted an eyebrow. "We cannot be reckless here, Lina. We need a plan, not another problem."

"Fine." Lina rolled her eyes. As the group tried to think of a serious plan, Gourry stared into the lake, he blinked when a sudden idea came to him.

"Why don't we fish him out?"

"This is not a fish, Gourry. This is a freaking dragon."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean it won't nibble. We just need to make a fishing pole, a line, and some bait." Gourry smiled. "We just pull the dragon to where we need it at so Lina and Zel can corner him and blast him away!"

"It sounds like a great plan, Gourry-San!" Amelia smiled. "We can use these large trees to make a pole and I can cast a spell to make an unbreakable fishing line."

"We just need bait." Lina finally smirked. "Zel and I can't be bait if we are the offense."

"Hana-Chan can't be bait, she is too young, and she may get hurt." Amelia giggled when Hana gave out a sigh of relief. "And I will be needed to make sure the fishing line will not break."

"Hmmmm…" Gourry touched his chin. "Who could be bait?" He blinked when he noticed everyone staring at him. He gasped and pointed to himself.

"M-Me? No way! I don't want to be bait!"

"You are the only one here that is not putting an effort to this plan." Lina snickered. Gourry frowned big.

"But-But-But-" He looked at Amelia.

"Don't look at me, Gourry-San. I was bait before and I don't want to do it again." Amelia smiled wearily. Gourry whined aloud and looked at Zelgadiss.

"Unfortunately, it's either you or the little kid and since you are bigger, you have to be bait."

"Not you too, Zel." Gourry let out wavy waterfall tears. He sweat dropped when Lina grinned. "L-Lina, what are you planning?"

"This can actually work." Lina smirked. "Come on, Amelia. Let's start working on that fishing pole."

"We are really going through with this plan?" Gourry waved his arms in the air. He blinked when Zelgadiss turned and walked to the opposite way. "No way! I don't want to be bait!"

"It's no use, Gourry." Hana sighed and crossed her arms. "Your friends abandoned you."

"Oh man…"

* * *

It was finally nightfall and everyone was surrounding the fire. Hana suddenly yawned loudly and stretched her arms.

"I'm tired." And suddenly leaned her body against Lina's side.

"HEY!" Lina snapped, she tried to shrug the little kid off her body. "Get off, you little brat."

"But I'm TIRED." Hana whined and wrapped her arms around Lina's arm. "I'm going to sleep, Little Sister."

"Little sister?" Lina raised her eyebrow. Hana gave her a big smile.

"Because you're chest isn't as big as mines." She giggled. A pulsing vein twitched in anger, Lina snarled softly.

"You are a devil child."

"Hey, Amelia?" Hana looked over at Amelia, Amelia blinked. "You're single, right? Do you want to marry my brother?"

"M-Marry?" Amelia sweat dropped. "I would need to be in love in the first place to even consider getting married, Hana-Chan."

"Oh…" Hana pouted. "So you don't love my brother?"

"Just as a friend."

"Well… Do you love me too as a friend?"

"Of course! You are my friend too." Amelia giggled. Hana smiled large, she shut her eyes and snuggled against Lina's body.

"I'm really glad I met you and your friends." She whispered. "But I wish you can stay and really be my big sister… Hono is such an idiot sometimes. He does not know how to get someone to fall in love with him… I wish you would marry him." She quietly fell asleep. Amelia watched as she slept, she looked away slowly and stared into the fire.

"That little girl is strange." Gourry suddenly spoke, his mouth full of fish.

"She did not grow up with her parents. All she knows about love is from her stupid brother." Lina muttered, she peeled Hana off and placed her sleeping body over a tarp. "Poor kid…"

"Lina-San, is love supposed to be so hard?" Amelia suddenly asked. Lina stared at her for a while and looked into the fire, a large blush appearing on her face.

"Well… I suppose it is." Lina rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean, it just happens really. You don't know how or why but you kind of fall in love with the person's personality or something of that nature."

"That is really good advice." Zelgadiss sarcastically remarked.

"I don't hear you saying anything!" Lina blushed large. "What is your advice of love?"

"I agree with everything said." Zelgadiss muttered with a slight blush.

"Whatever, you don't know what love is, you rock-for-brains." Lina looked over to Gourry. "Gourry, what do you think?" She asked. Gourry smiled and stared into the fire.

"Hmm… I think you fall in love with a person because of their personality and also, you don't want to be away from that person." Gourry chuckled. "And marriage is just a symbol that you cannot live your life without having that person going through life with you." Lina and Amelia nodded in agreement.

"You are certainly wise, Gourry-San."

"Oh, that's because I am experienced in love!" Gourry wrapped his arm around Lina while she blushed red.

"G-Gourry, shut up!" She lightly smacks him on the cheek, Gourry laughed as they separated, Lina pouting with embarrassment. Amelia smiled and pressed her knees against her chest.

"This is a wonderful island." Amelia giggled. "I wouldn't mind living here." As Amelia and the other two continued to converse, she did not see Zelgadiss staring at her with sad eyes and looking away slowly.

"Tomorrow is a big day. Let's get some sleep." Lina yawned and stretched her arms. One by one, each person fell to slumber. Zelgadiss was the last one awake. He watched the fire until Amelia suddenly whimpered in her sleep. Zelgadiss moved beside her and sat down. He stared at her. How much power does she truly have? She killed him with her blood, she revived him back to life, and she changed him. He reached over and gently moved her bangs to the side. His eyes clouded with emotion when Amelia rubbed her face on his palm. She smiled and quickly, her whining stopped. He sighed and continued caressing her cheek. Zelgadiss watched as his fingertips touched her plump lips. He led his fingers down her neck and to her collarbone.

"I'm sorry…" Zelgadiss whispered suddenly. He stood up and walked away from the fire but stopped at the entrance of the dark forest. He made a vow to never hurt her. But the way she looked at him today when he snapped at her and the time with Hono… Zelgadiss turned his head to the ground. He is a monster. Even if Amelia changed him back, she will never forget the horrible actions he did to her. He was a merciless sinister dark swordsman and she was Amelia. He does not deserve a beautiful soul. Today, there was evidence of that. She still feared him. His eyes soften when Amelia whispered his name. He reluctantly looked at her lain figure before leaving the campsite.

* * *

Morning hit the eyes of our heroes and they went through their plan again.

"Why me?" Gourry whined aloud. He blinked when Amelia tied the end of the line around his waist.

"Don't forget to swim fast, Gourry-San." Amelia giggled, she ran to the closet tree near the shoreline and tied it tightly.

"Alright, we're all set." Lina spotted Amelia's arms waving in the air. "Cast the line, Zel!" Gourry sweat dropped, he watched Zelgadiss mutter a soft spell beneath his breath and aimed his hands at him.

"Bomb Di Wind." A great amount of wind gushed out of his palms and blew Gourry far across the river.

"KYAAAAAA!" He screeched as he dropped into the water. Lina snickered.

"And now…" Lina looked down at Hana. "We just wait until the bait is taken."

* * *

Gourry floated on the top of the water, he sighed and lifted his hand to his eyes.

"I think I'm pruny enough." His fingertips were prune from the long amount of time he was in the water. He blinked when he heard a loud screech from the shore.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lina grumbled, she stopped her pacing and stomped her feet to the sand. "THIS IS TAKING WAY TOO LONG!"

"Lina-San, please be calm-"

"How can I be CALM if this SHIT is taking so FUCKING long?" She screamed, Amelia sighed and continued to sit patiently on the sand behind her.

"We can play a game to pass time." Hana suddenly spoke next to the Princess.

"That would be fun!" Amelia clapped her hands.

"That's childish." Zelgadiss was sitting on a stump a few feet away, reading a book he had found in the depths of his bag.

"What can we do then?" Hana frowned.

"Just shut up and wait." Zelgadiss flipped a page in his book. He looked up from his book when he noticed the line suddenly moved.

"GREAT." Lina groaned and threw her hands up. "Mother FUCKING great. I'm in a boat with two kids and a freaking old man."

"It could be worse, Little Sister." Hana began to whimper when Lina grabbed her cheeks and pulled. As Amelia kept the situation under control, Zelgadiss stared at the twitching line. His eyes grew when it suddenly sprung to action.

"About time." He sighed and threw his book over his shoulder. He stood up and walked to the three girls, he stopped next to their bodies and unsheathed his sword.

"Zelgadiss-San, please help me with this!" Amelia tried to keep the two 'little' girls separated. She noticed him looking into the water and turned her head, her mouth dropped when she saw a black dorsal fin sticking out of the water and it was swimming close to where they were.

"Another thing, you stupid devil child." Lina dug her knuckle into Hana's skull. "There is only ONE beautiful and powerful sorceress on this island."

"L-Lina-San…" Amelia tugged on Lina's cape.

"And that title belongs to ME!" Lina snarled at the pouty little child.

"Lina-San." Amelia tugged harder.

"DON'T YOU FORGET IT-"

"LINA-SAN."

"WHAT?" Lina finally acknowledged her. Amelia gulped and motioned her to look out at the river. The red head raised her eyebrow and slowly turned her head around. Lina's eyes widen when she saw two large yellow eyes, staring at her. It stood like a big black mountain just a few yards in the water.

"LINA!" Gourry suddenly screamed. The four sweats dropped when Gourry poked his head out from between the dragon's lips. "Hi, Lina!" He opened his mouth to say more but the giant dragon's tongue lapped around his throat and slurped his meal back into his jaws.

"This is totally not worth it." Lina sighed.

"What are you doing in my lake?" A strong rough voice echoed from the dragon's throat.

"We… We came for the Shabranigdo part in you." Amelia said innocently. "So… um… if you can surrender it, that would be very nice of you."

"To obtain it. You will have to kill me." The dragon's head dropped to their eye level, a puff a smoke escaped from his nostrils. "And you foolish mortals will not succeed."

"Great negotiating skills, Amelia." Lina remarked rudely as she bonked her on the head. "Now he knows what we're here for."

"I thought asking nicely will get him to surrender to us." Amelia giggled nervously. They blinked and turned their heads when they heard a loud splash, Zelgadiss cursed next to them loudly.

"That idiotic kid is in the water." Zelgadiss pointed. Hana was indeed in the water and swimming toward the dragon.

"That brat!" Lina lunged forward and entered the lake. She had to get to Hana before the dragon spotted her. But it was too late.

"What is this?" The dragon grabbed Hana with the tip of his tail and lifted her out of the water.

"L-Let me go!" Hana struggled against the dragon's strength and launched her weak water spells at the dragon's snout.

"Hana-Chan!" Amelia gasped, she casted an ice spell at the dragon. The dragon snorted when ice covered half of his body, he easily broke it off with a shake and tightened his grip on Hana.

"You will die along with the rest of your village." The dragon threw Hana in the air and opened his mouth, the three watched helplessly as Hana's limp body was falling to his mouth.

"You will die first!" A sudden water blade struck the dragon's mouth shut and Hono jumped in time to catch his little sister in the air. He landed safely in the water and slapped his sister awake. "You idiot, wake up."

"H-Hono?" Hana opened her eyes slightly. Hono breathed easily and growled at her.

"You idiot, what the hell are you thinking? You could have been eaten alive!" Hono shook her body, Hana frowned, tears dripped from her eyes.

"I wanted to avenge our parents and the village." Hana whispered. Hono shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug.

"If you do something stupid like that again, I will never forgive myself." Hono smiled and met his sister's eyes. "You are my baby sister and I don't ever want to lose you."

"Hono…" Hana returned his smile and nodded.

"Why don't you leave this to the pros, kids?" The two kids turned their heads, Lina stood next to them with a smirk. "Nice catch, maybe I should have had you follow us." Lina looked back at the growling dragon.

"You better get your sister out of here, kid, before he starts following after you."

"Will you be able to kill him, Lina?" Hana suddenly asked, Lina glanced over at her scared eyes and smirked.

"Of course, I am the beautiful and powerful Lina Inverse." Lina grinned and turned away from them. "Get out of here now before I kick you out." She swam towards Zelgadiss and Amelia, they were casting ice spells at the dragon as he screeched in pain to get his mouth to open again.

"His jaws are shut, this is it!" Lina stepped out of the water and joined their spell casting. "Let's hit him with a triple fire ball!" As the ice developed around the black dragon, they stopped casting their spells and began to chant together the fire spell. In the middle of it, the dragon broke free of the ice and using his tail, he reached forward and encircled Amelia's ankle.

"AMELIA!" Lina lung for her wrist but the dragon pulled her under the water along with him. She took a step into the water but Zelgadiss sprinted past her and dived into the water. He found Amelia itching closer and closer to the dragon's open jaws, she was pushing herself away with every ounce of strength she had. Zelgadiss rushed at his tongue with his sword in his hand and sliced the dragon's tongue in two, making him release his hold on Amelia. Zelgadiss's sword glowed red and he pierced his sword into the dragon's open eye. He screeched loudly and lifted his head out of the water, Zelgadiss held his sword in place as the dragon tried to shake him off.

"DRAGON SLAVE NOW!" Zelgadiss shouted to Lina. Lina grinned and opened her palms.

"I thought you'll never ask." She began muttering the incantation. The dragon finally shook Zelgadiss off and he flung straight into the water. Without thinking, Amelia swam towards his battered body, in range of the Dragon Slave.

"Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia grabbed him. He cringed when Amelia pulled him close to her. "I got you, Zelgadiss-San." She paddled to the nearest shoreline. She quickly realized that she would never make it to the shore and hurriedly braced herself with her back in way of the spell while holding Zelgadiss tightly in her arms.

"Amelia…" Zelgadiss panted slightly. "What are you-"

"Don't worry, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia met with his slightly opened eyes and smiled causing him to hold his breath. "I'll be fine." His entire body glowed bright light as she casted a shield around him. Zelgadiss opened his mouth to argue but Lina had finished her incantation. The dragon opened its mouth and large fireball was developed, he saw Lina's power ball and snarled.

"Bye bye, dragon." Lina grinned. "DRAGON SLAVE!" And released the anticipated spell. The dragon screeched and entered the water. However, the red explosion caught up from behind and enveloped him in it along with Amelia and Zelgadiss. He screamed as he incintergrated in the dragon killer ball.

* * *

In place of the lake, a large crater stood in front of her. Lina stared at her piece of work and sighed in relief. She blinked when a wooden plank dropped from the sky and landed at her feet. She grabbed it carefully and smirked. It was a ruin artifact of Shabranigdo, also one of his five parts of his soul. She blinked when Gourry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"I guess that spell did a lot of damage."

"I told you, I am the beautiful AND powerful Lina Inverse. I can get rid of anything." Lina laughed as Gourry joined in. They laughed for a few seconds before Lina looked at him over. "By the way, Gourry… how did you get out in time to dodge the Dragon Slave?"

"I found a passage way." Gourry smiled innocently. Lina sweat dropped.

"G-Gross."

"Yeah." Gourry nodded, he looked around them. "Where is Amelia and Zel?"

"Amelia is immortal, she should be fine. I don't know about Zel." Lina and Gourry began to search around the evaporated river spot. They turned their heads when the dirt near them began to move and Zelgadiss slowly came up.

"Hey, the bounty hunter survived!" Lina snickered and patted his back. She blinked when Zelgadiss pushed her hand away and started to dig into the dirt under him.

"Amelia." He panted. "Amelia!" He called for her. By this time, Lina and Gourry were digging the dirt around him, calling out for her name.

"Dammit…" Zelgadiss growled. He paused suddenly when his fingertips dug into the dirt and touched the top of Amelia's skin. He hesitantly moved the dirt away and expected the worse. The Dragon Slave certainly did it's affect. Most of Amelia's clothes was burned off from her body and left third degree burns to more than half her body. Her face had slight burns on her cheeks but other than that, her head was undamaged. Zelgadiss couldn't make a sound, he stared at the terrible burns on her skin. Her beautiful smooth skin, it was destroyed.

"Amelia!" Lina rushed to her side. "AMELIA!" She reached over and gently brushed her fingertips against Amelia's shoulders only to have her let out an awful cry.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Zelgadiss shouted. He unclasped his cloak and carefully covered her twitching body from the debris and strong wind.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HER IN THIS DIRT!" The red head pushed Zelgadiss back and grabbed the ends of his cloak, she began to tug it around Amelia's body. "We need to move her-"

"I SAID, DON'T TOUCH HER!" Zelgadiss said the instant Amelia cried in pain and pulled Lina away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? HELP HER OR LEAVE HER IN THE DIRT TO DIE AND WAIT FOR HER TO RESURRECT AGAIN? SHE'S STILL GOING TO HAVE THESE BURNS, YOU IDIOT!" She screamed and went to Amelia's side again.

"We need to get her OUT of the dirt and HEAL these wounds before they get any worse." Lina ignored Amelia's loud cries and picked her limp body out of the dirt, Zelgadiss's cloak wrapped tightly around.

"Gourry." Lina called. Gourry opened his arms and took Amelia's tiny body from her. He bit his lower lip when Amelia's tears fell from her eyes and bawled against his chest armor.

"I'm sorry, Amelia." Gourry whispered as he followed Lina and Zelgadiss out of the hole. "It's only for a few seconds, bear with it." He walked to the green forest ground and waited as Lina and Zelgadiss laid out Lina's cape on the ground.

"Z… Z-Zel…" Amelia whimpered softly. Zelgadiss froze, he looked at Amelia in Gourry's arms. Her eyes were slightly open and looking straight at him.

"Lay her here, Gourry." Lina ordered. Gourry slowly dropped to his knees and carefully laid Amelia's damaged body on the material. As Gourry unravel Zelgadiss's cloak from around her body, Lina began to heal her wounds starting from her feet while Zelgadiss started from her face. Zelgadiss stared at Amelia, she was still looking at him. She suddenly pressed her face against his open palm, making him stop his spell. They stared at each other.

"Amelia…" Zelgadiss spoke softly. Amelia tried to smile as big as she can but winced when Gourry moved her body to her side to look at her back.

"Lina…" Gourry gasped. Lina averted her eyes to Amelia's crisp black back. The Dragon Slave hit her fully on her back, no wonder. Zelgadiss choked from the sight, he hung his head down and water developed in his eyes.

"Z-Zel…" Amelia whispered for him. Zelgadiss buried his eyes into his sleeve and wiped the tears away, he looked back at Amelia with slightly red eyes. The extremely hurt woman stared at the Chimera.

"Y-You fool…" Zelgadiss struggled to talk. "Why did you… Why did you protect me and not yourself?" Amelia kept quiet for a few seconds and then smiled slightly.

"Don't worry… about… that." She giggled softly. "Just… let me… love you." Zelgadiss broke, his tears splashed against Amelia's face. He grabbed Amelia's hand, careful to not hurt her more. He pressed her hand against his mouth and kissed the undamaged area of her skin repeatedly. Amelia sighed heavily and shut her eyes. Everything… will be fine. She told herself as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Grandma Ai stepped out of the hut with Lina following her, Gourry and Zelgadiss stood up quickly from their chairs.

"Is she going to be alright?" Gourry asked quickly.

"You kids managed to get her here in time." Grandma Ai smiled, she removed her blood stained apron and walked past the two males. "Any longer and she would be dead." She chuckled as she walked away. Lina smirked and motioned them to the hut.

"She's fine." Lina held the opening flap for the two men. Inside, Amelia lay naked on a large bed with several women healers standing over her as they carefully healed the terrible burns on her body. "Eight healers should be enough to get those burns off her." She blinked when Zelgadiss walked into the hut and pushed himself next to Amelia's side.

"Excuse me, men are not allowed-"

"He's okay." Lina said aloud. She smiled when Zelgadiss grabbed Amelia's hand and kissed the back of her hand. "He loves her."

* * *

Three days passed. Amelia still has not opened her eyes. Zelgadiss never moved from his spot. He held her hand in his and kept his eyes on her unresponsive face. He'd occasionally give her kisses on her face and rub her cheek gently with the palm of his hand. He didn't allow anyone else to take his place even when Lina and Gourry offered.

"This is my fault." He would tell them.

"Okay." Gourry patted his shoulder; he gave him a plate of food and left him. He looked back at Zelgadiss just before leaving the hut and watched him give Amelia a soft kiss on the forehead. Zelgadiss removed his lips away from Amelia's skin and looked back at her peaceful face. She continued to sleep. He lowered his eyes from her face and looked across her body. Slowly, he slipped the blanket off from her naked shoulders to just below her belly button. The burns have healed but he could see scars on her skin. He reached over and placed his hand over Amelia's flat abdomen, his fingers gently touched the smooth scars. She will have these forever. Zelgadiss's eyes clouded as the tips of his fingers pressed against her skin, he led his fingers up her abdomen and stopped just before her large breasts. Even her naked chest, there was evidence of the burns resting on her breast. Zelgadiss's eyes welted in wetness, he let out a shaky breath and trailed his fingers back down her abdomen. After covering her body, he took her hand in his and held it tightly.

"I don't belong here." He finally said aloud. "I thought if I… stayed with you," Zelgadiss continued to speak. "I can protect you." He stared at the scars on her belly and slightly glared at it. "But it was me who needed protection and you got hurt in the process. It's my fault that… you have these horrible scars."

"Amelia." Zelgadiss hung his head. "I don't belong here. I can't protect you like Lina and Gourry can. I'm not even an angel." He sighed. "I'm a demon." He paused for a second and let out a shaking breath. "I don't deserve your love." A few tears leaked out, he wiped them angrily against his sleeve and stood up from his chair. Without looking at her peaceful face, he hesitantly let go of her tiny hand and took a step back.

"Goodbye." He whispered and turned away. As he walked across the tent to the entrance, he stopped suddenly when he heard fabric moving and loud whining.

"Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia had her eyes open. Zelgadiss gulped, he turned around slowly and faced her. She sat up on the bed slowly. "Don't… Please don't go."

"I already made my decision, Amelia, I can't-"

"Please…" Amelia whimpered. "Please don't leave." Lifting her shaking body, Amelia moved her slender legs to the edge of the bed and her toes touched the ground gently. She was unable to hold herself up and fell off the bed, the blanket tangled around her body. Zelgadiss turned his head to the side, he didn't want to watch her struggling in pain. Amelia panted heavily, her body dripping with sweat. She gulped and looked up at him.

"Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia began to crawl to him. Zelgadiss bit his lip, he could see her at the edge of his eyes. She slipped out of the cloth and slowly edged closer to him. "Z-Zel…" Amelia's tears dripped down her eyes, she lifted her shaking hand and tried to reach out for him. "P-Please… I… I love you." Zelgadiss couldn't bear it. He closed the space between them and grabbed Amelia from off the floor, he hugged her tightly in his arms. Amelia buried her sobbing face against his neck and leaned her entire body on his chest.

"D-Don't… Please…" Amelia cried. "Please… Don't leave me."

"Amelia..." Zelgadiss struggled to talk. "Amelia... I-"

"P-Please." She continued to whine. "I-I'll do anything! Just, please, don't leave me!" She grabbed his shirt and sobbed louder. "DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU-" Zelgadiss silenced her suddenly with his lips pressed against hers. He kissed her long and hard, holding her tightly in his arms. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to let her go. He loves her. He loves her so much. And… Zelgadiss slightly opened his eyes, if he loved her, he'll leave. Separating their lips finally, Zelgadiss touched their foreheads together and looked into her innocent eyes.

"Z-Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia frowned. "Please… Don't leave me." She begged. Zelgadiss continued to stare at her eyes. Taking her lips for a second time, he moved his hand over her wide eyes and performed a spell. Her eyes rolled back and she fell on his chest, her lips leaving his. Zelgadiss held her as she slept against him, he let out a shaking breath and finally released the stinging tears from his eyes. Carrying her back, he laid Amelia back on the bed and covered her body with the blanket. He bent down and kissed her for the last time, breathing her life erupting from her lips. Zelgadiss's tears splashed on her face, he moved his lips off her mouth and let out a breaking sob. Wiping the water from his eyes with his sleeve, he touched Amelia's face with his shaking hand and choked on his tears.

"I love you…" And he quickly left her side. Lina and Gourry blinked when Zelgadiss stormed out of the tent.

"Is she awake-" Zelgadiss pushed the two out of his way, keeping his head low to the ground. "Zelgadiss, what the hell?" Lina snorted and looked at Gourry. "Go after the idiot, Gourry, I'll watch Amelia."

"Okay." Gourry nodded and followed Zelgadiss into the dark forest. "Hey, Zel!" Gourry caught up to the Chimera, he blinked when Zelgadiss ignored him.

"Zel?" Gourry watched him walk away, Zelgadiss finally stopped just a few feet away, and he looked back at him.

"I'm leaving." He whispered.

"You're leaving?" Gourry arched his eyebrows. Zelgadiss lowered his eyes. Gourry shook his head slightly. "You know, Lina took a chance to let you in the team. I told her it was a good idea, another person to help us with our mission and protect Amelia." Zelgadiss said nothing. "We were finally able to trust you and rely on your help. We consider you our friend. And now, you're leaving."

"I can't protect her, Gourry-"

"Even if you can't protect her, you can at least try!" The Angel shouted. Zelgadiss winced; he just kept his eyes to the ground. Gourry gulped and closed the gap between them, as he did so; he unsheathed his sword and raised it at him. Zelgadiss did not flinch when Gourry swung his sword and stopped his blade just inches from his neck.

"If you leave, you're leaving our trust and our side. You leave our side and you become one of them, I won't hesitate to kill you." Zelgadiss met Gourry's angry eyes; he lifted his hand from the side and grabbed the hilt of his sword. Gourry watched him pull his sword slightly out of its sheath, he bit his lip and glared at him.

"Zelgadiss…" Gourry's hands gripped against his handle. "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Gourry." Zelgadiss muttered. Gourry blinked and looked up when a dark shadow stepped out of the darkness; his eyes widen to see whom it was. Zelgadiss launched a powerful punch into Gourry's gut and sent him flying a few feet away, his body hit against a tree trunk. The Arch Angel looked up carefully, holding his stomach painfully, he watched as Zelgadiss turned his back towards him.

"I need to do this." He said aloud. "It's better... if I stayed with my own kind." Zelgadiss walked to the demonic being and together, they entered the darkness. Back in the village, Lina held Amelia to her side as they left the tent. They blinked when they heard Gourry calling for them, he ran out of the forest entrance and straight to their side.

"Gourry-San." Amelia gulped. "Where's Zel-"

"He's gone." Gourry panted, he bit his lip and hung his head slightly. "We can't trust him."

"What do you mean-"

"Z-Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia let out a loud gasp, she was looking up in the sky. Floating in the dark sky, Zelgadiss was standing above the trees. He looked down at them with piercing red eyes, he reached for his hood and covered his head. Next to him, Val stood with an evil grin. And in his hand, was the ruin artifact of Shabranigdo.

"When the hell did he…" Lina snarled. She looked at Zelgadiss and gripped her hands into fists. "ZELGADISS, YOU TRAITOR!" A fireball developed in the palms of her hands, she was about to launch it when Amelia lunged at her.

"NO!" Amelia stopped her. "YOU'LL HIT HIM!"

"AMELIA, HE BETRAYED US!"

"I LOVE HIM!" Amelia screamed with big rolls of tears. Lina growled and looked back at Zelgadiss. He covered his face with his mask and turned his heel at them.

"Let's go."

"You don't want to leave without saying goodbye to your friends, do you?" Val asked with a big smile. Zelgadiss looked over his shoulder; his eyes slightly soften to see Amelia crying against Lina's chest. He returned to his stoic expression and let out a loud snort.

"I already said my goodbyes." And vanished before their eyes. Val shrugged his shoulders and dropped an open palm at where the trio stood.

"Fine. I'll do it for you." He sighed and shot out multiple offensive spells. Lina casted a shield, she winced to see the spells reflecting off her shield and hitting the village around them, the villagers ran out of their burning homes and screamed in pain when they were hit. They fell to the ground, dead.

"Amelia!" Lina called for her, Amelia continued to cry behind her. "AMELIA! KILL HIM!"

"Z-Zelgadiss..."

"AMELIA, HE'S GOING TO KILL EVERYONE IN THIS VILLAGE!" Lina looked back at her. "KILL HIM! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN! KILL HIM!"

"W-Why..." Amelia dropped to the ground. "Why... Zelgadiss-San..."

"AMELIA-" The shield suddenly broke into pieces and a spell hit Lina against her shoulder.

"LINA!" Gourry ran to her side, he managed to catch her from hitting the ground. Blood dripping rapidly from her wound, Lina cringed at the pain.

"F-FUCK!" She screeched out. "AMELIA!" Lina screamed at her, she was crouched low on the ground, shaking profusely and sobbing. "AMELIA!" Amelia finally looked up. She watched the villagers running around them, burning to death and sobbing in their trapped homes. Her eyes widen to see Hana, dead on the ground. And Hono, his bleeding body over Hana, shielding her dead body from the fire.

"Amelia!" Gourry reached over and shook her. "Amelia, kill him! He's going to kill everyone! AMELIA, WAKE UP!"

"I c-can't…" Amelia finally resolved, Gourry gasped when Val let out a loud crackling laugh and shot an abundant of spells around them.

"FLAME BREATH!" A bright gold spell shot out of nowhere and hit Val on the shoulder, he drew slightly back, a burning hole in his flesh. Standing over Lina and Gourry, Filia let out a snort as smoke escaped from her mouth.

"Leave now." She growled. Val stared at her unchanging expression and smirked. He turned around and vanished. Filia sighed softly, she turned her head and stared at the burning huts and dead mortals. She looked down at Lina and Gourry, her hands folded on her lap.

"Filia…" Lina gulped, she sat up with Gourry's help. "About time-"

"There is one remaining." Filia interrupted her. "If the demons get the last ruin, they will come after Amelia. And if the demons get a hold of Amelia, Shabranigdo will arise and he will destroy heaven." She stopped for a second and turned her head to Amelia. "And he will bring hell upon Red Orb." Amelia gasped when Filia knelt down in front of her and touched her shaking shoulder. She lifted her eyes to Filia's flawless face, Filia just smiled.

"You're father is awake."


	15. Chapter 15

Mythical

Chapter 15

Loud thunder clashed over the small island. The destruction from the demonic being was left untouched. Dead bodies of innocent mortals lay on the grass. A teenage boy reached with his shaking hand toward what was left of his beloved little sister. Breaking down into tears, he stared at the charred corpse and dropped his hand on the grass. He let out a loud shriek, flinging his body up on his knees as he screamed at the grey skies above him.

"DAMN YOU!" He screamed. "DAMN YOU ALL!" As he cursed everyone around him, he fell backwards, his back meeting with the grass. He panted heavily and opened his eyes slightly. The skies began to rumble, droplets of rain began to fall and splash against his face. Allowing the rain to drip from his skin, Hono let out a soft smile and shut his eyes.

"I'm coming… everyone." He whispered before finally accepting the light. At the other end of the island, Gourry leaned against the rocky wall of a dark hollow cave. He watched the lightening strike above the destroyed settlement; he lowered his eyes as the rain got stronger. Sighing, he turned his head to the burning fire in front of him. Laying near the fire were Lina and Amelia's bodies with brown tarps shielding them from the elements. Taking his sword off his belt, he set it up against the wall and stretched his body out.

"They better hurry back."

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes fully. She took a deep breath and looked around her. Everything. Everything felt so beautiful. Lifting her hand, she stared at the marvelous sight of fluffy clouds and spacious twinkling stars above her. There was a moving light mist around her; it was soft enough to see through. Amelia turned her head to the side. It was a sight worse than Elf Island. Thousands of dead warriors laid in stained clouds, dark red liquid flowed through the cotton-like field as it collected into abundant pools of blood. As the mist drifted away, Amelia gasped loudly; she covered her mouth and turned away. Besides her, Lina kept a strong front. She stared at the miles upon miles of dead soldiers. Her eyes slightly twitched to see a battle currently going on between a towering bull demon standing at his hind feet with his horns dripping with angel blood. It was thrashing against the clouds as twenty angel warriors tried to stab it with their long spears. Lina tightened her fist; she took a step forward and bent her legs to jump into the air until Filia extended her arm in her way.

"Leave the fight to the warriors. They know what they are doing."

"Obviously not." Lina growled when the bull demon screeched aloud and threw an angel in the air.

"We have more important things on hand." Filia grabbed Lina by the shoulder and kept her from leaving. "Phil." She whispered. Lina bit her lower lip, she turned her body away from the battlefield and grinded her back molars. She spotted the worried Halfling standing next to her and took a very heavy breath.

"Come on, Amelia." Lina made her turn her body to the large golden castle behind her. "Let's see your Pops." She smiled. Amelia nodded slowly. Without angel wings and unable to use their magic, they each grabbed Filia's hand. A bright glowing light developed around Lina and Amelia, Filia stretched out her long feathered wings and took to the sky. Flying through the dark sky, Lina looked back at the battle. Her eyes grew sorrow when the demon bull thrust his horns through an angel's stomach. She apologetically looked the other way and leaked a tear from the edge of her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

It hurt like hell. Phil groaned loudly. It hurt like his entire body was burning in the blaze of hell fire. Opening his eyes slowly, his vision was completely fuzzy. He lifted his numb hand to his face and rubbed his eyes gently. Turning his head to the side, Phil saw something shiny resting on his bed stand. He reached his hand out and took the bright item. Realizing what it was, tears began to flood his eyes. He gave this very gorgeous hairpin to his darling daughter.

"Amelia…" Phil lowered the pin from his sight and caught something more beautiful. Standing at the end of his bed, Amelia smiled nervously. They stared at each other for a long while before tears rolled down her eyes.

"D-Daddy!" She lunged forward and hugged her large father tightly. Phil caught her in the midst of sitting up, he enveloped her in his strong arms and buried his face into her unruly raven locks. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Daddy!" She began to apologize. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean any of the bad things I said to you before!"

"Amelia." Phil struggled to speak, his tears stinging in his eyes. Amelia bawled against his chest.

"I-I don't hate you…" She cried. Phil nodded, his chin pressing on her forehead. "Daddy…"

"It's okay." He broke into loud tears and tightened his hold on her. "It's okay, Amelia." As they hugged each other, Lina smiled from the doorway of the room. She turned around slowly and looked back at Filia. She was standing at the end of the hallway, looking outside at the bloody battlefield.

"So, you have any idea where the last Shabranigdo piece is?" Lina walked over with her arms crossed.

"I've lost contact with the informant. It looks like he's handling things in his own hands now. That idiot."

"Who is this informant, anyway?" Lina leaned against the window still; she kept her back against the window and stared at Filia.

"You wouldn't know him."

"I know that." Lina rolled her eyes. "But I bet he's a demon." When Filia didn't answer, the Arch Angel sighed and placed the back of her head on the still. "Let me guess… a demon who's trying to buy his way into heaven, right?" Filia scoffed lightly, her eyes averting to Lina's face.

"He says it's a secret…" Lina stared at Filia's unmoving stare and tilted her head towards her way. They watched each other. Lina looked deep into Filia's gold orbs and smirked.

"Tell me what I don't know." She said softly. Filia turned away from her. "Filia, tell me." Grabbing Filia by the shoulder, Lina prevented her from leaving. "A Halfling of demonic and angelic powers just obliterated an island of innocent mortals, he was about to kill us when low-and-behold, you appear and tell him to leave. Never in my life, have I ever met a more polite demon as him." She paused and made her turn around to face her. Filia deliberately looked away from her stern face.

"Filia… I know you know him." Lina growled.

"How-"

"If I witnessed an island of people die from the hands of a demon and he was going to kill my friends…" Lina gritted her teeth. "His blood would stain my hands." Filia just kept silent. "You just told him to leave and he left like a good boy. Why? Why would a Halfling of biblical powers listen to you? And why wouldn't you kill him? He has to be of great importance or you know him-" Lina suddenly stopped. She remembered the past conversation she had with Zelgadiss. He said that Val had an Angel for a mother and a Demon for a father.

"Val is your son." Lina suddenly whispered. Filia winced. She looked back at her with sorrowful eyes. "And that informant, he's the father."

"No." She said softly. "No, he's not." Filia shut her eyes and lowered her head.

"Who is the father?" Lina asked.

"Gaav." Lina's eyes widen. Gaav, one of the five demon lords in Red Orb. She looked at Filia carefully. The Priestess of Cepheid scoffed lightly, she returned to the window and stared outside. "He is the demon who unjustly impregnated me."

"But… how? You had to be on Red Orb-" Lina paused in mid-sentence. During the pandemic a few hundred years ago, she and Filia were ordered to go to Red Orb to erase the continuation of a fable folk tale of Amelia.

"Remember that one night, Lina?" Filia closed her eyes. "I was supposed to stay in the inn and wait for you to come back. I… I left that room because I heard someone screaming outside." Lina shook her head. "I ran outside… He was standing there, Lina. He grabbed me and… and when he was done, he said… he said that he did his final duty to serve… to serve his demon king."

"What?" Lina curled her eyebrows. Filia pressed her forehead against the glass and watched the battle below. Amelia and Phil was standing behind them with their eyes wide open, they were listening from the start.

"That's why I left early." Filia told her. "I gave birth… to a menacing, horrible child of death and I couldn't… I couldn't kill him. Cepheid-Sama told me that he will only bring evil and I couldn't bring myself to… kill my own son. Instead, I left him… I left him in Red Orb with a human family, hoping he will be able to learn how to love and to be compassionate and-"

"He obviously didn't." Lina finished for her. She let out an exhausted groan and turned to Amelia and Phil. "Come on."

"W-Where are we going?" Amelia asked as Lina walked away quickly.

"I need questions answered." Lina growled, Amelia and Phil exchanged looks before running after the red head.

* * *

"OLD MAN!" Lina kicked open the doors to the golden throne room, Amelia and Phil followed her in, they searched the room. "OLD MAN, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! COME OUT HERE, NOW!"

"You don't need to scream." An unknown cheery voice came from next to her. Lina quickly swerved around. He wasn't anybody she was expecting. A man with purple shoulder-length hair stood next to her in black traveling clothes smiled gently, his eyes curled like happy rainbows as he waved his long wooden staff at the tip of her nose. He chuckled softly with a big grin, wagging the top of his staff at her face. "Although, even you're talking voice is loud enough to wake the dead."

"W-Who are you?" Lina took a step back as the mysterious man smiled at her.

"I remember you!" Amelia quickly jumped forward in the conversation, she pointed at the man with the big smile. "You're the gentleman who helped me find my friends, the one who asked me those really confusing questions." She stopped suddenly and lowered her index finger. "If you're here… then you've died."

"Um… well…" The man reached around and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I was already dead to begin with." He lifted an eyebrow when Lina grabbed the extra material wrapped around his neck and pulled him against her small frame.

"Who the HELL are you? And where the HELL is the Old Man?" She flashed her sharp teeth at him. The man chuckled nervously, he continued to scratch the back of his head.

"Actually…" He suddenly vanished from Lina's grasp and materialized next to Amelia, his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders. "I need to talk to him, as well. So theoretically, I'm on your side." Amelia jumped from his magic trick and quickly ran to Lina, hiding behind her.

"How did you do that?" Lina glared at him slightly. "This is Heaven. Spells don't work in Heaven-"

"Holy magic." The man opened one of his slit eyes and smiled. "Holy magic don't work in Heaven." Lina, Phil, and Amelia stared at the mysterious man, their pupils shrunk.

"And quite obviously…" He released his hold of his staff and let it float gently above their heads. Materializing on the stick, he sat down with his legs crossed and looked down at the three from above with a small smirk. "I don't have any holy magic in me." The edge of Lina's lip twitched, she joined his smirk and crossed her arms.

"You're the informant from hell."

"Maybe I am…" His body twirled in the air, careful to not fall off his staff. "Or maybe I'm not."

"What do you want with Cepheid-Sama?" Phil asked.

"Same thing as you all want." The man took his staff in his hand and appeared behind Amelia in a flash, his face resting against Amelia's shoulder. "The answers to my questions."

"W-Why are you getting so close?" Amelia ran from him and went to her father's side.

"Why, Princess Amelia, I thought we were quite familiar with each other already." The supposed informant was suddenly standing next to her, pushing her large father away with his staff. "We did meet several times before."

"But we only met once…"

"Oh, yes, just that one time, yes." He chuckled. "I must have mistaken you for someone else then." Amelia stared at his cheery smile carefully with a pout. She blinked when Lina grabbed her by the ends of her cape and pulled her away from the man.

"Wait, just a sec, INFORMANT." Lina got a good look of the shady character's unmoving facial expression. "How did you get here? Only an Angel can bring a being of non-angelic blood here. Who brought you here-"

"I did." Lina and the man turned their heads. Old man Cepheid stood at the doorway of his throne room. Behind him, Filia stood with her face lowered to the ground. She slightly looked up and met the eyes of the purple-headed man, they stared at each other before Filia looked away in disgust.

"What business do you have with me, Lina?"

"Old Man, there are things you are not telling me and I WANT TO KNOW THEM NOW!" Lina stomped on the ground. Cepheid walked into the room with Filia behind him, they walked past them and towards the table with a tea set.

"Always yelling." Cepheid muttered. "You need a drink of tea to cool that dry throat of yours, Lina."

"I DON'T WANT-"

"Please?" Cepheid smiled innocently, the end of his beard curled gently. Lina pouted with an angry growl, she followed with Amelia and Phil to the table.

"I hate tea…" She grumbled. As the five settled on a seat around the table, Cepheid looked up at the lone man standing in the middle of the room. He was staring intently at him, his smile vanished from his face.

"Join us."

"I'd rather not join the tea party with the King of the Angels." The man's eyes slightly opened. "No offense."

"None taken but I'd be more comfortable if you joined us." Cepheid looked at Filia. "Isn't that right, Filia?"

"More comfortable." Filia grumbled softly, she was pouring the hot liquid into ceramic teacups.

"Since you're all so convincing…" The man was suddenly sitting on a chair between Cepheid and Lina. Lina glared at him slightly, she moved her chair away from him only to have his attention turned towards her. He smiled at her while Lina just stuck her tongue out and accepted the cup of tea Filia handed to her. Filia passed a filled cup of tea to the man, he stared at it while everyone took their first sips.

"Don't like tea?" Lina commented suddenly.

"I prefer something darker." The man waved his hand over the cup. His teacup transformed into a mug with boiling black liquid inside, he took the cup and placed it to his lips. He exhaled happily as he drank a long sip of the tar-like substance. "That's more like it."

"What is that?" Amelia questioned.

"A poisonous drink that can kill anybody with a drop." Filia spoke as she blew the vapors from her tea. "Something only a demon would like." She lifted her eyes and looked at the man. "Right, demon?"

"I thought we were on first name basis now, Filia." The demon sighed. "You still don't trust me, yet?"

"I'll start trusting you when you remember that you are working under Cepheid-Sama… and to always keep me in the loop of things."

"If you remember correctly, I'm risking my life just being here." The man took another sip of his brew. "And if it weren't for my influence and well-thought plans, Red Orb still exist-"

"You're just a stooge under Beast Master-"

"Filia." Cepheid silenced her. Filia bit the tip of her tongue, she lowered her face and continued drinking her tea. Beast Master Zelas. Lina looked at the demon next to her. Another demon lord that resides in Red Orb. This answers some of her questions. The demon lords, Zelas and Gaav, are involved in this. She won't be surprised if the rest of them are too. And this guy. Lina gazed at the man. What is this guy about? He works for Beast Master and he's on their side too. What is his real purpose? Lina smirked when the man with purple hair turned his eyes on her, she has a feeling that he's not the type of guy who wants to be welcomed into the golden gates of heaven. Also, Lina watched the demon smile at her, what did he mean that if it weren't for him, Red Orb still exists?

"What did you mean by that?" Lina asked. "That last part about Red Orb."

"Thanks to my tireless efforts of helping you weak creatures, I was able to persuade a very nasty and unmerciful demon lord that Red Orb existence would be a good fall-back if the overrule of Heaven does not go as well." He snickered when Filia let out a soft snort at him. "He then changed his plans and considers Red Orb another piece of property to purchase in the near future."

"And I bet…" Lina kept her ruby eyes on him. "Beast Master was not too pleased with that."

"You could say that." The demon opened his shut eyes. During all this, Amelia was staring at herself reflecting from the liquid in her cup. Her presence was there but she was obviously not. All she could think about was him. Her eyes stung from the tears and her heart ache more than it ever did. Amelia squeezed her eyes, a few tears leaked out. She made him into a monster so it shouldn't be a surprise that Zelgadiss-San double crossed them. But, Amelia began to shake, she loved him. She loved him so much. So why? Amelia buried her face in her hands. Why would he do this? Everything she believed in, everything she said, everything that her whole life was about. It was for love. It was for the love of her people in Saillune, her love for her new best friends, her love for her father, and her love for Red Orb is the reason she wanted to exist. But the one love that she loved unlike no other, a love for a man whom left her to die… it was enough for her to not return to existence anymore. To keep walking toward the bright light, only to never reach it. She'd rather walk in non-existence, between life and death, then live her life knowing that her one love just used her kindness and played the strings of her heart to get what he needed.

"Amelia." A gentle voice called her. Amelia lifted her face from her soaking hands. Everyone around the table was staring at her. She placed her wet palms on her knees and kept her face down. Cepheid smiled, he reached over and touched her damp cheek. As if they were the only ones in the room, Amelia stared at the gentle soulfulness of Cepheid-Sama's eyes, he wiped her tears with his thumb. He chuckled when Amelia drew more tears and pulled back from his touch.

"You were right, Lina-San." Amelia interrupted his soft gentle laugh. "We… We never should have taken him in. We should have killed him when we had the chance. I… I was just so stupid and-and careless! Because of my foolish and childish heart, innocent people are dead and… and the ruin of Shabranigdo was taken from us and I almost got us killed! He's a monster before and he's still a monster now!" She screamed with rolls of tears falling from her eyes. The entire room was dead silence. It was only when the calm demon leaned into the chair, did the heavy tension slowly started to fade away.

"What makes a monster, a monster?" He asked suddenly. "Is it his actions that makes him a monster or is it the meaning of his actions?" He smiled. "A mother gives birth to a baby, knowing that this baby will bring doom upon everyone, she could not kill him. Isn't she a monster?" Filia winced at his words, she just looked away. "A man who betrays his friends and his love can never be forgiven but can be forgotten that the cure he yearns for, was sleeping in his arms the entire time and yet, he gives sweet secret kisses on her brow. Is he really a monster or a man whose love for a woman is so great that he will do anything to protect her?" Amelia stared at the demon with wide eyes. The demon let out a soft laugh and took a sip of his still-boiling cup of tar.

"What makes a monster, a monster?" He asked again. "Before you make rude assumptions, Princess, you should ask that monster what made him one in the first place, don't you think?" The man slightly opened his eyes to gaze at Amelia. "Then again, in your situation, I believe it's clear what made him into a monster. I mean, WHOM made him into a monster."

"Bastard." Lina loudly growled as Amelia broke down into tears. "Shut the fuck up before I kill you."

"Kill me? Now, why would you do that?" The demon snickered, he peered one of his amethyst at Lina. "You need me, Lina Inverse."

"And why do I need a fucking bastard like you?"

"Because I know where the last Shabranigdo piece is located." He said with a smile. "And that human, is very aware of the presence coming after her. So aware that, in a few days from now, she will kill herself to make the voices stop and everyone in this room knows that suicidal are not welcomed here in the good graces of Heaven."

"How do you know so much?" Phil asked.

"Whose job is it to convince a simple-minded human being to commit sins?" The demon giggled.

"Demon lords of Red Orb." Lina snarled. "Then that means the demon lords, they are against heaven and urging for the upbringing of hell?"

"Hmmmm…" The demon touched the end of his chin.

"Well?" Lina stood up from her chair, she ignored her tea spilling over the table. "TELL ME. Are the 5 demon lords of Red Orb working alongside of hell?"

"Last time I checked, there are 3 demon lords still existing on Red Orb and they are doing what they were ordered to do. Giving humanity another option for their aftermath." Lina could feel her blood boiling.

"Who's working under the new demon lord for the resurrection of Shabranigdo?"

"New demon lord? Who said anything about a NEW demon lord? From what I inspect, there is nobody new. Just…" He paused carefully. "Just a new freak to make fun of."

"If you hurt Zelgadiss-San in anyway, I will-"

"I thought you wanted to kill him, a second ago? You are a hypocrite, aren't you?" The demon pouted. When Amelia said nothing, the man snorted. "No matter, the only thing that can kill him is the end of your existence." He smiled to himself when Amelia's lower lip trembled.

"What did you mean by that?" Lina's eyebrows scrunched in the middle.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" He stared at Amelia behind his shut eyes. "The cure for that Chimera?"

"Amelia, what is he talking about-"

"I need to die." Amelia suddenly said a loud, silencing Lina. "To change him back to a full human, I need to die and stay dead." The room was entirely quiet, the demon tsked loudly as he took a sip of his drink.

"I wonder why Val is so persistent in keeping that Chimera around. I mean, he's not THAT special. He is just a freak with a third of everything hideous." Lina exchanged looks with Amelia. Why is Val so persistent to keep Zelgadiss on his side? It couldn't be because of what he is, it had to be more than that.

"He needs him for something else." Filia said for them. "But what?"

"Xellos." Cepheid turned his head to the demon sitting next to him. Xellos. Lina glared at the demon with purple hair. So, that's his name. "How is Beast Master?"

"Just fine." The demon chipped. "She is actually calling me now for her laundry to be done."

"A pity to have such a lazy master to work under." Filia muttered off to the side. Xellos must have heard since an angry vein popped on his cheek. Before he can say anything back, he blinked when Lina sat heavily down on her seat and lifted her legs on the edge of the table.

"So, Xellos, can I trust you?" Lina asked suddenly. "Can I trust that through your evil and menacing layers, you are working for us?"

"Actually." Xellos smiled big. "I work under Beast Master. She is just lending me to Cepheid because she does not want a certain demon lord to overthrow Red Orb. She does not do well with a boss watching her over the shoulders." He chuckled. "But in due time, the demon lords of Red Orb will overthrow Red Orb, Heaven, and Hell but without the use of a greater power. Yup, they will slowly and surely, take the universe without the help of the demon king."

"Hmmmm." Lina smirked. "I guess that makes you on our side."

"For the time being." Xellos stood from his chair. His staff appeared next to him, he grabbed it from the air and set it on the ground. "But don't forget, I'm a demon." He chuckled and dematerialized in front of his tea party members, they stood up from their chairs and looked around to see if he will reappear again.

"He is still a character." Cepheid let out a soft laugh as he stirred in his milk and sugar into his tea. "I need to invite him to my birthday party."


	16. Chapter 16

Mythical

Chapter 16

Cepheid took a sip of his lukewarm tea, he listened as Lina and Filia argued across him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT VAL, FILIA?"

"I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT!"

"YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT?" Lina threw her hands in the air. "BECAUSE OF YOUR SON, AN ISLAND OF HUMAN BEINGS ARE DEAD!"

"It wasn't just him, Lina-San." The Halfling said with a soft voice.

"Whatever." Lina rolled her eyes and pounded her fists against the table, Filia glared at her slightly. "Now. Tell me. EVERYTHING. Starting from the BEGINNING." The Priestess lowered her eyes to her cup of tea. Pursing her lips to the side, she opened her lips slowly.

"It started when I fell in love." Phil suddenly spoke. Lina and Filia turned their heads to Amelia's father. "She was the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on." Amelia blinked when her father looked at her and smiled. "You look exactly like her. Although, her eyes were the most beautiful grey color I've ever stared into." Amelia joined her father's smile and looked down her pink bracelet on her left wrist. Zelgadiss-San has grey eyes too.

"How did you meet her?" Lina asked.

"She fell on me." Lina and Amelia raised their clueless eyebrows. She fell on him? "Cepheid-Sama advised me to not go down to Red Orb but curiosity got the best out of me. I went down without his permission and was walking around in a forest, outside of the Saillune kingdom. I remember getting tired and sleeping against a tree. Then, a young woman fell on my lap from the top of the tree." He stopped talking for a second and started laughing.

"She began to apologize and I told her that she's the most beautiful acorn I ever seen in my life. After that, we continued to meet each other at our tree and eventually, we fell in love." Phil smirked. "She was the Queen of Saillune and-"

"YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE OF THE SAME BLOOD?" Lina screeched. She blinked when Filia reached over and slapped the back of her head.

"You Idiot." She growled. "Saillune-Sama would never do that. She was obviously married into the family."

"That's right. She married my kin." Phil nodded.

"So, you and mother were in an affair?" Amelia blinked a few times. "Whatever happened to her husband? Did mother leave him?"

"No. I killed him." Amelia and Lina's eyes grew large. Phil let out a heavy sigh. "When he found out that she was pregnant, he knew immediately that he was not the father but he continued to be her husband. She gave birth to Amelia and he made a deal with a demon." His eyes slightly got watery. "I killed him but I was too late. She was already dead."

"And I survived because mother sacrificed her afterlife so I would not die." Amelia whispered.

"She did no such thing." Phil suddenly said. Lina and Amelia, even Filia, lifted their full attention to him. "This demon was not a regular demon. He killed her soul. He took her pure and innocence soul fused it with his own and transferred the biblical powers of life and death into a being with angelic blood to control his demonic energy." His tight fist shook.

"And I couldn't hurt him. He brushed me off like an irritating pest and said, my child would bring back the demon king. I did not believe him until he killed Amelia and she continued to breathe. Even I tried and… I could not kill my baby. He made my daughter, the only thing that connects me to my true love, an asset to the demon kind and I could not end it. Nobody could." He moved his eyes to Amelia's stunned expression and sighed.

"Who was the demon?" Lina asked in a low voice, she had her chin set on top of her hands.

"Hell Master Philbrizzo." She didn't even had to guess. She knew it had to be him. He was the only demon she knew of who can kill a soul. Shutting her eyes, Lina gave out a heavy exhale. Hell Master Philbrizzo, the leader of the Red Orb demon lords. And his stooge, Demon Dragon King Gaav. It had to be them.

"Old Man." Lina called Cepheid. He continued to drink his tea. "Hell Master and Demon Dragon King… they are the demon lords trying to resurrect Shabranigdo, am I right?"

"When did you get so smart?" Cepheid chuckled. Lina smirked at his question.

"I got more." She turned her head to Phil. "And since they were the demon lords of Red Orb, they had access to taunt human beings. I bet my two wings that they persuaded the late King of Saillune and even, Zelgadiss."

"That's right! A demon told him about my powers! It had to be them!" Amelia gasped. "And it had to be them who…" Her voice trailed. Lina watched Amelia sigh. "When Zelgadiss-San died the first time..." Her eyebrows curled. "It was the first time I saw someone die and I didn't know what to do… until I heard the voice."

"The voice?"

"Yes, the voice in my head." Amelia nodded. "It told me how to resurrect him and to give him everything he wanted. It was so… so persuading and so nice… so nice to listen too." She lifted her hand to the top of her head and gently rubbed her temples.

"It's because you're human." Filia spoke. "When a demon lord talk to humans, their voices are meant to be compelling, meant to persuade you to commit sins. I wouldn't be surprised if that's how they persuaded Zelgadiss, he is one third human."

"But it's Val who wants Zelgadiss-San, not the demon lord."

"Yeah, well, his father is the Demon Dragon King." Filia winced from Lina's sarcastic voice. Lina sighed aloud and crossed her arms behind her head.

"Okay, let me get this straight." She cleared her throat. "Hell Master and Demon Dragon King, two of the five Demon Lords of Red Orb, descended to Hell to resurrect the Demon King Shabranigdo. Using their power of persuasion, Hell Master gave Amelia her powers and convinced her to change Zel. Than we have Gaav, who is the father of Val and I bet my bag of money that he got Val to work on his side."

"And what about Xellos-San?" Amelia asked. Lina pouted.

"He's a mystery but he's on our side." She looked at Cepheid's cheerful smile. "I hope." Lina sighed. She blinked when the doors to the room kicked open and a limping warrior rushed in.

"We have trouble!"

* * *

Standing over an out sized pearl sphere in the middle of the congregate room, Cepheid ran his fingertips against the jewel and the tint of the gem began to swirl. The coloration dissipated and a scene slowly blended within the sphere. A large group of snarling lesser demons, screeching winged monsters, muscular demon bulls, and towering giant Cyclops were marching through a ripped portal from the burning flames of Hell. The vicious army pushed their way out onto the already bloody clouds of Heaven.

"Oh no." Filia gasped, her hand covered her mouth.

"Dammit." Lina leaned slightly forward. She growled to see the army running toward the gates of Heaven. "How long would they get here?"

"4 Days." Phil muttered. Amelia reached over and grabbed his large hand tightly. He returned her soft squeeze.

"4 Days…" Lina began to pace around. "We need to find that person with the last piece of Shabranigdo and bring her here-"

"That's going to take too long." Filia told her. Lina raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to dispose of that last piece." Cepheid said a loud. He kept his eyes on the pearl. "She needs to die."

"I'm not going to kill an innocent person-"

"You're still going to have to kill her if you want that last piece of Shabranigdo." Filia raised her hands over the pearl and amplified the view of the frightening scene.

"Come on, Lina-San." Amelia took a deep breath and finally let go of her father's hand. "We need to go back to Gourry-San and find that last piece-" She blinked when Lina stopped her from leaving the room. The red head took Amelia by the shoulders and stared deep into each other's eyes. "L-Lina-San?"

"You're staying here." Lina suddenly told her. Amelia's eyes widen. "I can't afford you to be in Red Orb, right now."

"But you and Gourry-San need my help! I can help-"

"No, Amelia." Lina tighten her grip on Amelia's shoulders. "If you come to Red Orb, you are at risk. If the demons get to the last piece of Shabranigdo, they are going to come after you, Amelia. As you're protector, I can't let that happen." She shook her gently. "Gourry and I, WE'LL go after the last piece and stop the demons from ever getting to you, that's the only way that we, your Arch Angels, can protect you."

"Lina-San…" Amelia whispered sorrowfully.

"Besides, you're more useful here. You can resurrect Heaven's army and restore some morale around here with your Pops." Lina released her shoulders as Amelia nodded slowly. Lina gulped, she averted her eyes away from Amelia's innocent face. "I can never forgive his betrayal, Amelia. Moreover, I can't forgive that fucker for using your heart." Lina said softly, her tight fist shaking angrily. She brought her heated eyes at Amelia and gritted her teeth together. "I don't want you near when I…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence. Amelia just lowered her head to the ground.

"Do you understand?"

"I… understand." She whispered in a shaking voice. As much as she loved saying 'I told you so', this was one of the cases when she did not want to say it. Giving Amelia a soft hug and not getting one back, Lina unhanded the silent Princess and walked to Filia.

"Take me back." Lina requested. Filia sighed, turning her body towards Lina, she took her hands in hers and met with Lina's deep ruby eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Something was still bugging her though. Lina felt Filia's hands turn cold. Why her? Why was it her responsibility to do this? She felt honored but there were stronger warriors then her. So, why? Lina let out a soft groan to feel her head spinning but kept her concentration on Filia's golden eyes. They stared at each other for a few quiet seconds until Cepheid walked over and grabbed Lina by the shoulder.

"It's because you possess something that none of us have." He chuckled softly. Lina sighed when Cepheid pressed his large rough hand against her wide eyes and closed her ruby orbs.

"Possess…?" She whispered. Cepheid smirked.

"Soon." He removed his hand but her eyes remained shut. "You will learn to awaken her and you will be one with her."

"One… One with who?" Lina slowly opened her eyes. She curled her eyebrows to see darkness and a flickering light at the end of her feet. Not only that, she was hot and sweaty. Sitting up on the uncomfortable rocky floor, the tarp over her body slid to her lap, Lina grabbed her throbbing head.

"Fuck." Lina grumbled. Gourry instantly lifted his head from the fireplace and rushed to Lina's side. Without passing words, Gourry touched his lips with hers and held her tightly in his arms. Lina sighed into the deep kiss, a tinge of blush appearing on her cheeks. Once they pulled away, Gourry caressed her warm skin and smiled.

"Hurry up next time. I was getting worried." He whispered. Lina giggled softly and nodded. Allowing Gourry to lift her up to her feet, Lina looked at the unmoved body next to her. Amelia. Her soul maybe in Heaven but she is still connected in Red Orb. If anything happens to Amelia's body here, it will affect her in Heaven.

"Where's Amelia?" Gourry suddenly asked.

"I didn't want her in the way when I…"

"Oh…" Gourry muttered. Lina grabbed the ends of the tarp and pulled it off Amelia's face. The color of Amelia's skin was still there and her chest was rising to her mellow breathing. Lina's eyes twitched to see water falling from the edge of Amelia's shut eyes. Whenever she cries, her body cries.

"What should we do with her?" Gourry asked. Lina bit her lower lip, she reached down and wiped the tears from Amelia's face.

"We can always incase it in a glass coffin and wait until her Prince kisses the curse away." A cheery voice came from behind. Gourry unsheathed his sword while Lina prepared a large fireball between her hands, they turned to meet their unexpected visitor. The cheery man smiled at the mouth of the cave, in his black robes and holding his staff close to his body.

"Who are you-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" The fireball in Lina's hands dissipated. Gourry blinked a few times and looked between the unfamiliar person and to Lina. Lina crossed her arms tightly across her chest and snorted loudly. "I was going to blow you to kingdom come, you bastard."

"And I'm glad you didn't, Lina-San." The man bowed to her. Lina rolled her eyes, she noticed Gourry's clueless expression and sighed.

"This is our informant, Gourry." Lina motioned to the man. "A demon called Xellos."

"Oh." Gourry blinked. He quickly brought his sword into its sheath and smiled. "Sorry about that-"

"Don't apologize to the bastard, Gourry. He doesn't deserve it." Lina glared at Xellos, he just sweat dropped slightly and walked closer to the burning fire between them.

"Now, is that how you treat your traveling cohort?"

"That's funny, since when did you join my group?" Lina blinked when Xellos took out a folded parchment from his inner robes. He unfolded it and showed Lina and Gourry a map with a circle drawn on it.

"This is where she's going to be in exactly 4 days, 5 hours, 23 minutes, and 14 seconds… 13… 12… 11-"

"Give me that!" Lina launched forward and tried to swipe the map from his gloved hand. She grabbed the parchment only to have it enveloped in a black transparent fire and burned into ashes in her hands. "What the- WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She screamed at the demon. Xellos cheerfully laughed with a big smile.

"Why, I didn't do that! It must've been the curse that I placed on it just before you rudely took it from me."

"WHY, YOU LITTLE-" Lina lunged at him only to have Gourry hold her back. "UNHAND ME, GOURRY, SO I CAN KILL THIS STUPID DEMON-"

"But he looks really powerful, Lina." Gourry whispered making her stop suddenly. That's right, Lina forgot, Xellos is Beast Master Zelas's servant. He is someone she can't take on lightly with just a Fireball and Dragon Slave.

"Don't worry, my lovely comrades. I know exactly where this last Shabranigdo piece will be in the last moments of her life." Xellos snickered. "Just follow me and I'll take us where we need to be-"

"NO. We're not traveling with a DEMON." Lina growled. "You tell us where she's going to be and we'll get to her without your help!"

"As we speak, Val and Zelgadiss are listening to this very conversation." The joking demon suddenly opened his slit eyes and stared at the short red head. "Do you really want them to find her before you?" He asked with a sly grin. Lina glared at the sneaky Demon, she crossed her arms and smiled suddenly.

"Well then, I guess we have no choice." She looked at Gourry. "Looks like we're going to have to sleep with our eyes open for the next 4 days, Gourry."

"That is highly unnecessary." Xellos sweat dropped. Lina ignored his statement and knelt next to Amelia's lifeless body.

"Come on, let's get her somewhere safe."

* * *

Using the sand from the beaches and heated to a high 1800 degree, Lina made a thick glass coffin. Carrying it to the top of the hill that overlooked the destroyed village of Elf Island, Gourry carefully laid Amelia's body in the coffin. Filling it with white and pink flowers, Lina tucked one of the flowers in Amelia's hand and brushed her heavy bangs away from her eyes.

"Now this is hardly somewhere safe." Xellos said loudly behind her.

"Oh, shut up." Lina snorted at him. She looked back at Amelia and fixed her hair neatly as Gourry filled the coffin with more flowers. "She'll approve of this location." Xellos just sighed and leaned against his floating staff, muttering something about wolves chewing at her lifeless body.

"Won't the flowers wilt, Lina?" Gourry asked.

"It would but if they stay within Amelia's presence, they won't." Lina smiled and nodded at him. He lifted the lid of the glass coffin and trapped Amelia in the glass box. Lina knelt down to burn the lid to the bottom, she placed her index finger against the glass and pondered for a few seconds.

"Lina?" Gourry blinked when Lina stood up. "You're not going to lock the coffin together?"

"No." Lina stared at Amelia's soft face through the thick glass. "I'll leave that to someone else." She looked back at Gourry and smirked. Gourry got hint and smiled, he took her hand and they walked away. As they boarded on their miserable sad-excuse of a ship with Xellos, Zelgadiss and Val stepped on the grass on top of the hill.

"I'll follow them. You wait here." Val ordered. Zelgadiss said nothing back, his eyes were resting on the glass coffin next to them. Val noticed and snorted. "Don't think for a second that I don't know what you're true intentions are. Your cure will have to wait until the demon king is resurrected. After that, she's all yours like we discussed." Zelgadiss just kept quiet. Val rolled his eyes and vanished from sight. The Chimera finally turned toward the coffin. He took his first step to the glass case and went into a quick dash. Easily breaking the glass lid with his stone fist, Zelgadiss pushed the cracked top off and stared upon the breathing corpse in front of him. Dropping to his knees, he peeled off his mask and looked at Amelia's lifeless face. Reaching over, he touched Amelia's cool cheek and caressed her soft skin. He moved his face down and brushed his lips against her closed eyes, wiping her tears away with the tips of his fingers. Picking a flower from inside the case, he tucked it behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Please understand…" He whispered in a hoarse voice and pulled his hand away from her face. Sitting against the glass, Zelgadiss hid his face behind the hood with his sword leaning against his knee. He let out a deep breath and stared at the pink bracelet still dangling from the handle of his sword. Taking the blue gem between his fingers, he rubbed the cool jewel gently. "It's either this or watch you disappear."


End file.
